lagrimas de amor
by denisseR-cullen
Summary: Bella fue victima de una apuesta de Edward, dolida se va a italia a estudiar. Su padre le pide que regrese por su cumpleaños y al quedarse sin excusas vuelve ¿que hara cuando vuelva a ver esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto mal le han echo?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lagrimas de amor,**

**Summary.**

Bella fue victima de una apuesta por parte de Edward, el mejor amigo de su hermano Emmett.

Cuando se entera, dolida decide irse con su madre a Italia a estudiar en la universidad.

Charlie, su padre le pide que regrese a Forks y ella sin quedarse sin excusas no le queda de otra que aceptar.

Regresara a Forks a enfrentar los fantasmas de su pasado y reencontrarse con las personas que tanto dolor le han causado.

Solo que Bella oculta un secreto que puede poner en riesgo su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno aquí es otro Fic que se fue desarrollando en mi loca cabeza, ya lo tenía escrito en un cuaderno solo faltaba subirlo.**

**AVISO: el fic de ¿Quién soy? Se encontrara en pausa hasta acabar el de poderosa inmortal, no lo eliminare solo estará en pausa ya que hasta que no acabe con estos no podré concentrarme en el, y de verdad que no dejo de pensar en estos.**

**Dejen sus Reviews a ver que tal opinan y que tal queda.**

**DenisseR-Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cap 1**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella, tengo 22 años y para que entiendan un poco de mi sufrimiento les platicare como comenzó todo…

Me había mudado con mi padre Charlie Swan jefe de policía de Forks, un pequeño pueblito en la costa de Olympia Washington y con mi hermano mayor Emmett, para darle su espacio a mi madre Rene ya que iniciaba su vida de recién casada con su flamante esposo Phil Dwyer, beisbolista de las ligas menores.

Todo comenzó cuando conocí a Edward Cullen, uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano.

Al principio se portaba indiferente conmigo, cuando venía a casa era amable pero algo cortante.

Pero de repente un día cambio todo.

Me encontraba en mi habitación alistándome ya que había quedado con Emmett, su novia Rosalie, el hermano de esta Jasper, la novia de este Alice que a su vez era hermana de Edward, y Edward, de ir al parque de diversiones que se ponía en Port Ángeles.

Estaba casi lista cuando un claxon sonó en la calle, me asome por la ventana y reconocí el volvo plateado de Edward.

Baje casi corriendo las escaleras, fue un milagro que no me cayera teniendo en cuenta lo torpe que suelo ser.

Abrí la puerta al segundo timbre, y ahí estaba la perfección en persona. Alto con músculos marcados, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de lado que me dejaba sin aliento.

Traía puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul celeste arremangada, ceñida a su tórax que dejaba marcados sus músculos.

-Hola Bella- saludo.

Tuve que respirar dos veces para poder responder.

-Hola.

Eche un vistazo al auto y note que estaba vacío.

-Emmett no esta- informe.

Ya lo se, eh venido por ti- dijo extendiendo su sonrisa.

Tuve que volver a repasar la información en mi cabeza y poner a mi cerebro a trabajar para lograr comprender.

-¿Por mí?- pregunte, necesitaba que me confirmara que no estaba alucinando.

El soltó una melodiosa risa.

-Claro, se que Emmett y Rosalie pasarían por ti pero le insistí a Emmett que me dejara hacerlo yo.

¿El insistirle?

Ok, oficialmente mi cara debía ser la de una tonta.

Fui por mi chaqueta y arrancamos hacia el parque de diversiones. En toda la noche se mostró muy atento conmigo, cada que yo no quería subir a un juego el se quedaba haciéndome compañía o al revés si yo quería subirme a uno era el primero en apuntarse a subirse conmigo.

Después de esa noche nos volvimos mas cercanos, casi confidentes, incluso salíamos los dos solos, hasta que por fin nuestra amistad se fue convirtiendo en algo mas.

El día en que el se me declaro fue el mas feliz de mi existencia.

Yo no cabía de felicidad, pues estando con él todo era perfecto, no podía pedir mas.

Tenía conmigo a mi padre y hermano, recibía constantemente llamadas y e-mails de mi mamá informándome de sus locuras y lo feliz que le sentaba la vida de recién casada, buenos amigos y un hermoso y perfecto novio.

Claro pero yo sabía que todo era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Todo se derrumbo días antes del 14 de febrero.

¿Qué irónico, no?

Estaba en el centro comercial buscando que comprarle a Edward como regalo.

Por más que pensaba, no lograba encontrar algo que estuviera a la altura de la ocasión y de él.

Hasta que logre dar con él.

Unas partituras de piano, supe que las estaba buscando esa canción así que sin pensármelo dos veces las compre.

Además de un cuaderno con forro de cuero, especial para que el escribiera su propia música.

Me gaste un buen dinero pero por el valía la pena.

O eso pensé.

Me dirigía a la zona de comida, pues con todo el ajetreo no había desayunado y en estos momentos mi estomago pedía a gritos algo de comida.

Estaba pasando por la zona de los videojuegos, pues para llegar a la comida era necesario pasar por ahí. Cuando vi una mata de cabello cobrizo, que reconocería donde fuese.

Edward estaba recargado en una pared charlando con Mike y Tyler, compañeros del instituto. Decidí sorprenderlo y además así ya no tenía que comer sola.

Me escondí en la pared opuesta a esperar que terminaran de hablar con los chicos pues no quería interrumpir, hasta que mi nombre surgió en la conversación, y pues la curiosidad mato al gato así que puse más atención a lo que decían.

Que cierto resulto el dicho.

-Oh, vamos Cullen acepta los doscientos dólares, una apuesta es un apuesta y nosotros como buenos perdedores que somos cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato- dijo Mike.

-Ya les dije que no- replico Edward- no aceptare el dinero, pues sentiría que les estaré robando….

-Oh, ahora veo- interrumpió Tyler- Conquistar a la sosa de Swan fue demasiado fácil que no significo trabajo alguno.

Yo apenas y podía asociar las palabras. Cuando por fin pareció que mi cerebro se había puesto a trabajar, lo único que repetía en mi mente eran:

¿Apuesta? ¿Swan? ¿Conquistar a la sosa de Swan fue demasiado fácil, que no significo Nunkun trabajo?

La voz de Mike me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Oye Cullen, cuando te aburras de Bella puedes probar con Tanya Denali, es un buen ligue y tiene un buen trasero.

No quise escuchar la respuesta de Edward, tome las cosas y salí corriendo de ahí.

El hambre se esfumo como por arte de magia, pero en su lugar aparecieron unas terribles nauseas.

No lo podía creer, todo fue una mentira, una apuesta.

Todas las caricias, besos, sus gestos, sus palabras.

Pero parecía tan sincero… que buen actor era.

No supe como, solo que ya estaba en mi casa, en la seguridad que me brindaban las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

En algún momento debí dejarme arrastrar por la inconciencia ya que abrí los ojos ya estaba oscuro.

Me eche un vistazo al espejo y lo que vi me asusto.

Tenía todo el cabello revuelto, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y mi nariz también estaba roja.

Pero sobre todo en mis ojos se veía una tristeza infinita y vacíos, tanto que hasta yo los podía notar.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, lo tome y vi que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Edward y cinco mensajes de texto.

_Hola mi amor como estas_

_Yo aburrido sin ti._

_...  
_

_¿Tienes algo planeado que hacer?_

_Que dices de pizza y películas_

_...  
_

_Seguramente se te quedo el celular sin_

_Batería, tonta Bella,_

_...  
_

_En serio Bella ya me estas_

_Preocupando ¿Por qué no contestas?_

Y el último mensaje que era por el que mi celular había sonado hace unos instantes.

_Bella, si no contestas el celular en cinco minutos_

_Me arrancare hasta tu casa_

_Y no, no estoy bromeando._

¿De verdad ahora se hacía el preocupado? Pero que hipócrita.

Aun así decidí contestarle ya que no dudaba ni por un segundo que viniera a la casa… todo por seguir su actuación claro, y yo aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarle.

_Lo siento, me quede dormida y no _

_Escuche el celular. _

_Por cierto ando un poco enferma y no_

_Iré mañana a la escuela para que no pases por mí._

No tardo ni un minuto en recibir respuesta.

_Lo lamento solo que en verdad_

_Me preocupé, ¿necesitas que lleve o haga algo por ti?_

Quise responder:

Solo que te alejes de mí y no volverte a ver nunca mas por el resto de

Mis días.

Pero en lugar de eso conteste:

_No, no necesito nada creo que es solo gripe, estaré bien._

Aunque yo sabía que la ultima parte era un gran y completa mentira pues yo nunca volvería a estar bien.

…..

* * *

**Esta es la primera parte sobre que tal la paso Bella en el pasado el poximo sera la continuación.**

**¿Qué tal lo hice?**

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

**DenisseR-Cullen. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Había logrado esquivar a Edward en muchas ocasiones, el me preguntaba constantemente si todo estaba bien, yo solo me limitaba a asentir.

Pero ya no podía, pues las excusas comenzaban a acabárseme, tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea: MAMA.

Rene me había llamado hace tres semanas para decirme que a Phil le habían dado un buen puesto en ligas mayores, solo que era en Italia y tenían que mudarse para allá. Ella me insistió en que me fuera con ellos alegando que la casa de Italia era sumamente enorme y viviríamos mejor pues ahora a Phil le pagarían como un profesional.

Yo había declinado la oferta pues en ese entonces, aun era feliz, mi vida aun era una mentira.

Así que sin mas tome el teléfono y marque el número.

…

* * *

Hoy por fin era 14 de febrero. San Valentín. Día de los enamorados.

Y el día en que acabaría todo.

Envolví el regalo de Edward porque no había tenido el valor de tirarlo y no estaba dispuesta a quedarme con él, así que se lo iba a entregar.

-¡Bella, Edward ya esta aquí!- Grito Emmett desde abajo.

Tome las cosas y baje sin mucho ánimo.

Edward me esperaba apoyado en su volvo, en cuanto me vio me sonrío, trate de devolverle la sonrisa, aunque salio muy forzada, no se dio cuenta y si lo hizo no me dijo nada.

Se inclino para besarme- ya que el era mucho mas alto que yo-, inmediatamente puse el paquete que traía en las manos entre nuestros rostros, logrando que sus labios chocaran con el.

No es que ya no me gustara que me besara, solo que no podría resistirlo sabiendo que para él todo era una actuación, que no significara nada más que un simple toque de labios, mientras que para mí lo era todo.

El frunció el ceño y después sonrío.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó tomando la caja de mis manos.

-Tu regalo- murmure y sin decir nada más entre en el auto.

El trayecto a la escuela se hizo en silencio, yo miraba hacia el paisaje verde y él parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento.

La escuela era un caos total, corazones, globos y peluches por donde quiera que mirara.

En otros momentos me hubiera divertido y disfrutado, ahora me era deprimente porque ellos si podían tener lo que yo no.

Edward tomo el regalo del asiento trasero, donde lo había dejado. Empezó a desenvolverlo, quería salir del auto, pero hubiera sido demasiado obvio, así que tuve que esperar.

Cuando termino de quitar la envoltura y vio el regalo sonrío. Era una gran sonrisa de esas que lograban deslumbrarme y quitarme hasta el aliento.

Realmente parecía emocionado, pasaba sus dedos por el forro y las hojas del cuaderno, con tanta delicadeza que pareciera la reliquia más valiosa del mundo.

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al contemplarlo, pero después recordé que no era más que una actuación, que nada de lo que me dijera o hiciera era verdad.

-Gracias Bella- dijo envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

Paso un brazo al asiento trasero de atrás y saco un ramo de rosas rojas que no había notado antes.

-Para ti- me las tendió para que las agarrara.

Las tome con manos temblorosas eran hermosas de verdad. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla izquierda, él la limpio con su pulgar, quise desviar mi mirada de la suya, pero el me lo impidió tomando mi barbilla girándome nuevamente hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

-Nada, solo son hermosas.

Tomo con cuidado la rosa mas grande y la saco del ramo para ponerla detrás de mi oreja acomodándola entre un mechón de mi cabello.

Acerco su rostro lentamente al mío, sabía lo que venia, pero no podía alejarme.

Sabía que estaba mal.

Pero era el último beso, no podía hacer mas daño del que ya había echo.

Sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos. Suaves, dulces y calidos, así era como los sentía.

Sentí como sonreía contra mis labios, cosa que encendió una vocecita en mi cabeza que decía:

¡ALEJATE!

¡ALERTA!

Trate de sepárame de él, pero al adivinar mis intenciones llevo una mano tras mi nuca y la otra a mi cintura aferrandome y quitándome toda posibilidad de razonamiento.

Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, entreabrí mi boca y el lo tomo como una invitación.

Un hilo de cordura llego a mi cerebro, puse mis manos en sus hombros y lo aleje. Esta vez no apuso resistencia.

Necesitaba salir ahora del auto, necesitaba aire, sentía que me ahogaba.

Necesitaba salir antes de ponerme a llorar y ser más patética de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

-Llegare tarde a clases- murmure antes de abrir de golpe la puerta y salir como alma que me lleva el diablo.

…

* * *

El timbre sonó para anunciar la hora del almuerzo, camine lentamente queriendo retrasar el encuentro con Edward.

Me senté en la mesa en la que habitualmente solía hacerlo, con mi hermano, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y él.

Edward tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa, y yo trate de zafarla pero el lo evito reteniéndola fuertemente pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?- pregunto.

Su rostro era una gama de emociones mezcladas enojo, dolor, frustración…

-¡Bella!- escuche que gritaron. Voltee hacia la puerta de la cafetería y ahí estaba.

Jacob Black.

Le había contado todo lo que había sucedido con Edward y él me había estado ayudando a evitarlo, dejándome pasar algunas tardes con él y los chicos de la Push, Cosa que a Edward obviamente no le gustaba.

Me levante como resorte de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia él.

-Todo listo- informo con una sonrisa triste.

-Gracias por todo- conteste de igual forma.

Jacob estaba enterado sobre mi marcha y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, de hecho se oponía totalmente a la idea sabía que no había poder humano en la tierra que me hiciese cambiar de opinión.

Había quedado que era él quien me llevaría al aeropuerto, pues no quería dejar mi pick up abandonada en un estacionamiento.

Charlie también estaba enterado pues por obvia cuestión tenía que informarle, no por nada era mi padre, pero le había pedido que no dijera nada con la excusa de que quería hacerlo yo.

-El avión sale en una hora y medio- dijo Jacob viendo su reloj- tienes que estar ahí una hora antes del despegue, así que si no quieres perderlo será mejor nos vayamos.

Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos al comprender que era el fin, él se acerco y la limpio con su pulgar, como antes lo había hecho Edward en su auto.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto Edward en un tono brusco a Jake, no me había dado cuenta cuando se puso detrás de mí.

Jacob rodó los ojos aunque en el fondo, sabía que estaba furioso. Había tenido que detenerlo varias veces para que no cometiera una estupidez.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta afuera, sabía lo que sabía lo que se avecinaba y lo que menos quería era tener a toda la escuela como publico.

Mi hermano y los demás también nos siguieron, aunque podía ver en sus caras que no entendían de qué iba todo esto.

Pude visualizar el carro de Jacob, donde él antes de venir había pasado por mi casa por mis maletas.

Jake siguió caminando, sin detenerse ante los gritos de Edward.

Yo pare en seco al darme cuenta de que no podía irme así, dejando al menos a mi hermano y mis amigos sin decirles nada.

Jacob pareció entenderlo ya que asintió y me indico con un gesto que me esperaría en el auto.

Antes de ir con mi hermano Edward me tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando, Bella?- cuestiono desesperado.

Tome aire antes de contestar.

-Pasa que se acabo- mi voz sonó dura y fría, pero yo sabía que me estaba derrumbando por dentro.

-Estas ter… terminando conmigo- preguntó titubeante y descorcentado.

-Estoy terminando con esta farsa- dije- que al cabo al fin ya ganaste, no tienes que seguir fingiendo un amor el cual nunca sentiste. Te libero.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- inquirió.

-La verdad. ¿Sabes?... escuche por ahí que Tanya Denali es una buena opción ya sabes tiene un buen trasero y te ahorro el trabajo de que cortes con la sosa de Swan.

Su rostro de desconcierto paso a uno de comprensión y después a uno de dolor.

Para este punto las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin parar.

-Bella… no… - negué fervientemente con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo en que retrocedía dos pasos.

Mire a los demás que se habían mantenido en silencio. En sus rostros no había sorpresa como espere encontrar, si no pena y dolor.

Entonces comprendí, ellos sabían.

-Tu sabías… y no me dijiste- apunte a Emmett- Eres mi hermano- murmure dolida- _**Eras**_ mi hermano.

Emmett pareció dolido, pero no era ni una pizca comparada al dolor que yo sentía.

Sin poderme contener más explote.

-¡Así que solo fui su burla! ¡Pero si de lo lindo se lo han de ver pasado!- Exclamó- Díganme ¿Se juntaban en una casa para escuchar como contaba Edward lo patética que fui durante el día?- En estos momentos mis mejillas estaban empapadas por mis lagrimas y mis gritos sonaban histéricos.- Pero no se preocupen, Edward ya gano… y yo… ya no se molesten mas por mi.

Jacob rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y me arrastro al auto- literalmente.

No recuerdo mucho del transcurso al aeropuerto, solo que me despedí de Jacob y el prometió estar ahí para lo que fuera, solo una llamada y el tomaba el primer avión.

Era bueno saber que aún me quedaba un amigo sincero en Forks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bueno chicas ya vieron que tal la paso Bella en Forks.**

**Pero la historia apenas y empieza ya verán…**

**¿Qué creen que pase?**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DenisseR-Cullen. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Mayer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No recuerdo mucho del transcurso al aeropuerto, solo que me despedí de Jacob y el prometió estar ahí para lo que fuera, solo una llamada y el tomaba el primer avión._

_Era bueno saber que aún me quedaba un amigo sincero en Forks._

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Sentí que una mano me sacudió ligeramente el hombro, sacándome de mis penosos recuerdos.

-Bella ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Nathan, un compañero de clases y mi mejor amigo aquí en Italia.

-Claro, solo recordaba- suspire.

-Cariño no te aflijas, ellos no merecen la pena ni siquiera un pensamiento tuyo.

Si, le había contado todo lo ocurrido con mi hermano y los Cullen, necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarme y él estaba ahí apoyándome.

-Lo se, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, ¿Qué patética, no?- pregunte con una sonrisa triste.

-Algo- contestó él, soltando una risilla- Mejor vamos por un café.

Nathan había sido mi apoyo desde que llegue aquí, aunque realmente no nos habíamos conocido de la mejor manera.

Había empezado en la universidad de aquí de Italia, en la carrera de Administración de empresas.

Iba caminando por el campus cuando una moto pasó a centímetros de mí a toda velocidad.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas idiota!- Grite a todo pulmón y con el corazón acelerado a causa del susto.- tenia que ser hombre.

Bufe.

Al llegar a clases el profesor nos puso a trabajar por parejas. Se acerco a mí un joven alto, de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

Se sentó en la silla contigua a la mía, que estaba vacía y puso en el respaldo una chaqueta de cuero color roja, que al instante la reconocí.

Era la misma que usaba el motociclista.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras el me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó finalmente.

-A parte de cometer intento de asesinato, maleducado- contesté.

Estudio mi rostro queriendo encontrar algo, cuando supongo que cuando lo hizo, su cara mostró comprensión.

-Así que tu eres la que se atravesó en mi camino- dijo burlón- deberías fijarte- aconsejo.

-¡¿Qué yo me atravesé?- exclamé indignada.

-Por supuesto- contestó él sin borrar esa sonrisita burlona que tanto me daban ganas de quitar con un buen golpe.

-Eres un… un… agghh…- no encontraba un insulto lo suficientemente malo para decírselo, esto pareció aumentar mas su risa.

Al término de las clases decidir ir por un bocadillo a la cafetería de la escuela.

Me senté en una de las mesas mas apartadas y saque mi libro ya desgastado de cumbres borrascosas. No pasaron ni tres minutos, cuando la silla de enfrente fue retirada, levante lentamente la vista para encontrarme ni más ni menos que con el chico molesto de mi clase.

-¿Ahora, que?- le pregunte.

Él se echo a reír.

-Uy, y luego dices que yo soy el descortés.- se burlo.

No tuve oportunidad de responderle, pues en ese momento llego la mesera.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Un café moka y un pedazo de pie de zarzamora – ella lo anoto en una libretita.

-Que sean dos cafés y borra el pie, en lugar de eso traía unos bollos rellenos de crema- dijo él.

Yo me quede indignada, abría y cerraba la boca sin que ninguna palabra saliese de ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunte cuando al fin recupere el habla.

-Los bollos son mejores que el pie.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- al final terminaras agradeciéndolo.

Una vez que la camarera trajo el pedido, él me miraba expectante esperando a que probara los bollos.

Rodee los ojos, a la vez que tomaba uno y me lo llevaba a la boca.

Tenía razón, estaban deliciosos y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír.

-Te lo dije.- dijo petulante.

Bufe.

-Te ves mas bonito callado.- respondí una vez que tragué el pedazo de pan.

-Se que tal vez no tuvimos el mejor de los comienzos- enarque una ceja por la palabra "tal vez" – de acuerdo, de acuerdo no comenzamos bien- dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-¿Qué sugieres?- pregunté esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Soy Nathan Collins. Dijo extendiendo su mano.

Enarque una ceja pero decidí seguirle el juego.

-Bella Swan- respondí y estreche su mano- ¿Sabes? Cuando no eres un patan, puedes ser muy agradable.

-¿Gracias?- contestó él frunciendo el ceño, lo que provoco mi risa.

…

Una mano frente a mis ojos me despertó de mi ensoñación. Mire confundida a mi alrededor solo para darme cuenta que ya estaba en la cafetería, sentada en la mesa de siempre y Nathan frente a mí con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Hoy andas mucho en las nubes ¿No crees Bells?

-Lo siento, solo que ahora recordaba la vez que nos conocimos.

El suspiro.

-Buenos tiempos- dijo antes de soltar una sonora carcajada que retumbo por todo el lugar.

-¿Qué dices sobre salir esta noche a la disco? Hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto- dijo esto viendo a una rubia escultural que se encontraba en la barra haciendo su pedido, esta volteo y le guiño un ojo a Nathan a lo descarado.

-Anda tigre ve- dije ante la mirada de suplica de mi amigo, a la vez que mi celular sonaba.

Tome el teléfono y vi el identificador, Nathan se disponía a levantarse para seguir a la rubia, pero al ver mi rostro alarmado cambio de opinión y volvió a tomar asiento.

Así era él, capaz de ligar con cada chica en mis narices e incluso dejarme abandonada por irse a follar con alguna, pero cuando lo necesitaba siempre estaba para mí.

Con algo de vacilación tome el celular y pulse la tecla para contestar la llamada.

-Hola papa- salude.

-¡Bella! Hija que alegría oírte. ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó muy alegre, cosa rara en él ya que nunca era dado a demostrar sus sentimientos, cosa que herede de él.

-Bien papa, todo a marchado bien por aquí- conteste.

Estuvimos hablando por un rato más, otra cosa que también me sorprendió ya que nuestras llamadas no pasaban de dos minutos.

-Bella, el sábado que viene es mi cumpleaños, todos van a estar presentes, no puedes faltar.- así que este era el motivo.

En cuanto escuche la palabra _**todos**_ me entro el pánico, Nathan, quien no perdía detalle de la conversación, ni de mis reacciones, apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo.

-Papa tu sabes que no puedo, mis estudios…- empecé, pero él me interrumpió.

-No Bella, esta ves no jovencita, eh aceptado tus excusas en las ocasiones anteriores cuando te eh pedido que vengas a Forks, pero esta ves no cederé, incluso eh llamado a la universidad y dijeron que no había problema si te tomabas unos cuantos días, eres la mas adelantada de tu clase, que de hecho sabías mas que muchos profesores.

-Si papa pero…- y de nuevo no pude terminar, porque volvió a interrumpir.

-Bella, se que eres buena hija y que harás lo correcto.

¿Ósea que seré mala hija si no voy a Forks?

¡Demonios, había empezado con el chantaje emocional!

¡Y lo peor de todo es que estaba funcionando!

-Yo… papa…

-Anda Bells, quiero verte.- suplico.

-De acuerdo.- suspire vencida.

Nathan empezó a darse de golpes en la cabeza contra la mesa, como si hubiera perdido un millón de dólares, aunque creo que hubiera preferido eso a enfrentar esto.

-Gracias Bells, ya veras cuando le diga a los chicos…- ahora fui yo la que no lo deje terminar.

-No papa, si quieres que vaya no puedes decirle nada a nadie.

-Pero se emocionaran…- y otra vez lo interrumpí, creo que ya era de familia esto de interrumpirse.

-Ni una palabra a nadie si quieres que vaya- escuche como suspiraba resignado- nos vemos el sábado- y sin mas colgué antes de darle tiempo de pedirme una cosa mas a la cual no iba a poder negarme.

-Estoy muerta.-murmure mientras ahora era yo la que me daba de topes con la mesa.

-Lo estas- dijo el a carcajadas, yo lo mire incrédula- quiero ver cuando le digas a Aro.

-¡Oh, rayos! Me olvide de Aro completamente, el si que me va a asesinar, cuando le diga.

-Yo si que no me pierdo esto.- dijo mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

Claro, también olvidaba de decir que por sobre todo Nathan también estaba ahí, para reírse en mis momentos difíciles.

…

-¿Necesitas algo querida?- pregunto Aro mientras Nathan y yo entrábamos en su despacho.

-Si, Aro yo quería…- Nathan se acomodo en el sillón que estaba junto a la ventana y cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.- Mi papa llamo hace rato- Aro ahora me miraba con interés- me dijo que el sábado que viene le harían una fiesta, me pidió que fuera para estar con él en su día y yo… acepte.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo.

-Aro, por favor cálmate solo serán unos días, además es mi padre y no pude negarme, yo también tengo ganas de verlo.

-Isabella, te entiendo- dijo algo mas calmado- pero… ¿te das cuenta del riesgo que esto implica?- pregunto ya serio y Nathan callo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que se refería.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de él- dije en mi defensa

-Eso no significa que haya desistido en sus intentos- replico.

-Por favor- puse mi cara de cachorrito la cual sabía que no podía resistirse.

El suspiro.

-De acuerdo- sonreí, pero no me duro mucho mi gusto, cuando el siguió hablando- pero… tendrás que llevarte a mis mejores hombres contigo.

-No- negué con la cabeza- eso es ridículo e innecesario.

-Solo serán dos, si no, no iras a ningún lado- asentí lentamente, a sabiendas que era lo mejor que iba a obtener de él si nos poníamos a negociar.- bien Félix y Demetri te acompañaran.

-Gracias Aro.- realmente se lo agradecía pues pensé que se iba a poner mas pesado.

-Esto no entra en mis planes, tendré que pensar en otra cosa…- empezó a murmurar, a lo que yo y Nathan nos miramos confundidos pues no sabíamos a que se refería, el levanto la cabeza como si de pronto recordara que seguíamos ahí- puedes retirarte.

…

Ya en mi cuarto prepare lo necesario y compre el boleto de avión vía Internet.

-Bueno al menos el viejo no se puso tan pesado- comento Nathan como si nada mientras estaba sentado en mi cama viéndome ir de aquí para allá.

-Mas respeto, después de todo le agradezco el dejarme vivir en su mansión sin pagar ni un centavo y darme trabajo en su empresa multimillonaria, además Aro por muy viejo que sea se hace respetar- lo regañe.

-Bueno era lo menos que podía hacer si le salvaste la vida.- respondió el.

Rodee los ojos.

Si, Aro era un señor de unos sesenta años que era asquerosamente rico, pues era presidente de una compañía dueña de hoteles, restaurantes, edificios etc.

Lo había quitado de en medio del camino de entre un auto y él, interponiéndome yo y llevándome el golpe. Estuve internada en el hospital una semana y todos los días el fue a visitarme. Mama y Phil tuvieron que irse de Italia a America nuevamente pero yo ya no quería irme pues ya estaba rehaciendo mi vida aquí, juntando los pocos pedazos que quedaron de mí.

Aro me insistió bueno mas bien me ordeno que me fuera a vivir a su casa y más aparte me dio un empleo en su empresa, sin darme oportunidad de negarme.

Se había convertido como en un segundo padre para mí, y yo le recordaba mucho a una hija que falleció hacía algunos años, después de unos acontecimientos desastrosos aquí en Italia se había vuelto muy protector conmigo y se preocupaba mucho por mí.

-Eso no es nada a todo lo que el a hecho por mí y no solo hablo económicamente- conteste.

Nathan me abrazo.

-Sabes que yo también estoy para ti y si pudiera me iría contigo a Forks, pero desafortunadamente yo no soy tan aplicado y en la escuela me negarían esos días.

-Lo se y te lo agradezco.

Buen aquí iba de nuevo a Forks, solo deseaba que las cosas no se complicaran y poder salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Además después de todo ya habían pasado casi cuatro años tal vez ni siquiera se acuerden de mí, y eso era lo mejor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno chicas aquí otro cap, este si esta mas largo, para que vean.**

**¿Qué tal? Bella ya va de nuevo a Forks.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DenisseR-Cullen. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Félix ya te pedí perdón un millón de veces y ofrecí pagarte la reparación ¿Qué mas quieres?- pregunte con exasperación.

-Es un clásico, no puedes reemplazarlo- refunfuño como niño chiquito.

Antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto quise conducir mi coche un Audi A8 azul por ultima vez ya que no lo vería en días. Iba a sacándolo del garaje, y no me di cuenta de que Félix iba pasando con el suyo un Mustang color negro y choque toda la parte delantera.

- No puedo hacer mas, tómalo o déjalo- dije ya para terminar esta ridícula conversación que duro todo el viaje en el avión.

-Ya me vengare- amenazo, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

-¿Quién vendrá por ustedes?- pregunto Dimitri quien había estado en silencio escuchando divertido nuestra pelea.

-Por nosotros, querrás decir- corregí confundida.

-No, yo iré a revisar la zona para asegurar de que todo este en orden- dijo él usando su tono de voz profesional- Félix ira contigo y deberá permanecer todo el tiempo contigo, son órdenes de Aro.

Demetri era un francotirador profesional, había trabajado en la INTERPOL y la CIA, mientras que Félix era un experto en armas y técnicas de lucha, él había trabajado para la realeza británica.

-Llamare a Jacob- respondí a su anterior pregunta.

Si algo bueno tenia de todo esto era que iba a poder ver nuevamente a mi amigo, habíamos mantenido contacto a través de llamadas, correos y el chat, pero claro que no era lo mismo que verlo en vivo y directo.

Tome el teléfono y marque su número.

-¿Bella?- pregunto una voz ronca y varonil.

-Si, Jacob soy yo.- respondí emocionada- ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Lo que quieras- respondió de inmediato.

-¿Podrías venir por mi?- pregunte usando un tono de voz inocente.

-¿Bella, estas borracha?- pregunto él riéndose- Tu vives en Italia ¿Recuerdas?

-Eso lo se, pero eh venido de visita y en este preciso instante estoy en el aeropuerto de Seattle- solté de golpe.

Silencio, después para ser acompañado de un golpe seco.

Reí, Jacob había dejado caer el teléfono.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Sigues ahí?- pregunto histérico.

Aquí estoy- respondí entre risas.

-¿Estas de broma, cierto?- inquirió aun escéptico.

-No, no lo estoy, escucha- ahora mi voz era seria, sin ningún rastro de burla- Papa me chantajeo emocionalmente para que aceptara venir, así que aquí estoy y no es por voluntad propia. Ahorita estoy en Seattle, tomare una avioneta y en dos horas estaré en Port Ángeles y necesito que vengas a recogerme.

-Entiendo… ¿recogernos?-pregunto curioso.

-Luego te explico.

…

* * *

Llegamos a Port Ángeles y sorprendentemente Félix se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto o una de dos:

En verdad estaba enojado o estaba planeando su _**"**_venganza_**"**_.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones no era buena.

Esperamos a que bajaran todo el equipaje que traíamos, cuando gritaron mi nombre.

-¡Bella!- no tuve ni tiempo de voltear cuando me di cuenta estaba envuelta en un par de enormes y musculosos brazos, a varios centímetros del piso y dando vueltas en el aire.

-Jacob… no… puedo respirar- dije como pude.

El me soltó y yo tome bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡No puedo creer aun que estés aquí!- grito- pero mírate, si estas bien cambiada, no eres la misma Bella que se fue- me agarro de un brazo y me dio una vuelta para verme mejor, y yo me ruborice- ¡incluso podría decir que estas a la moda!- exclamo atónito.

-¡Cállate Jake!- dije totalmente avergonzada ya que la gente empezaba a voltear y a quedársenos viendo.

-¿Y el quien es?- pregunto mirando a Félix. Conocía esa mirada y sabia que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-Te aseguro que no es lo que piensas- lo corte antes de que su imaginación volara mas alto- Además tiene novia- agregue

-Vaya Bella no pensé que fueses así- se burlo, le quise hablar a Félix para presentarlo, pero me ignoro olímpicamente y fue a recibir las maletas- ¿Y a este que le pasa?

Rodee los ojos e hice un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Déjalo, esta sentido porque choque su coche antes de venirnos- explique y Jacob exploto en carcajadas.

-Siempre supe que eras un peligro- pasó un brazo por mis hombros y caminamos así hasta su coche.

En el camino a casa nos pusimos al día y de paso le explique quien era Félix y que papel interpretaba el en mi vida. El me contó como iba todo con Leah, quien ahora era la actual novia de Jake, la verdad si me hubieran preguntado nunca me hubiera imaginado que esos dos terminarían juntos, pues siempre parecían llevarse mal.

También me informo que tanto él como Billy, su padre, estaban invitados a la reunión. El primero ya se encontraba en mi casa, pues la fiesta empezaba a las cinco y media y ya eran las seis.

A medida que avanzábamos y nos íbamos acercando a la casa mis nervios incrementaron, mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi estomago empezó a revolvérseme.

No creía estar preparada para enfrentar un pasado el cual creí olvidar, pero después me recordé que ya no era aquella estupida adolescente que salio huyendo, ahora era una mujer de casi veintitrés años, la cual no se iba a dejar manipular.

Al llegar a la calle donde estaba mi casa, observe que fuera de esta había cinco autos incluyendo la patrulla, un jeep, BMW, Mercedes, Volvo.

Félix quien iba manejando el auto de Jacob, nos pidió que nos adelantáramos, pues no encontraba un lugar para estacionarse.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Jacob mientras apretaba mi mano.

-No creo que lo este nunca, pero ya que, andando- atravesamos juntos el jardín.

-Recuerda que estoy aquí- dijo mientras tenía una mano apoyada en el picaporte de la puerta, pero antes de que la abriera lo detuve.

-Jake, no quiero que nadie sepa que Félix es mi guarda espaldas, mucho menos el motivo por el cual Aro lo puso a cuidarme. Nadie aquí aparte de ti sabe lo que sucedió y quiero que por el momento siga así.

El asintió.

Abrió la puerta y con la mano le indique que pasara el primero. Tome aire profundamente y lo solté de golpe.

-Recuerda Bella ya no eres aquella chiquilla tonta que dejaste engañar, eres fuerte y has pasado por mucho mas que esto. Ahora si quieren jugar, recuerda que tú sabes jugar mejor.- me dije a mi misma en voz baja.

Levante la cabeza, dispuesta a no dejarme derrumbar y con la barbilla en alto entre a la casa.

Al primero que vi fue a Charlie, tenía algunas canas y unas arruguitas en las orillas de los ojos pero por lo demás seguía igual.

Al verme soltó la cerveza que tenía en la mano y corrió a abrazarme , no fue tan fuerte como el de Jacob que me dejo sin aire, dudo que papa tenga tanta fuerza, pero lo suficiente para dejarme inmovilizada.

-Bella, cariño, estas aquí- dijo contra mi pelo- Estas preciosa.

-Gracias papa, yo también te extrañe- no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla.

Claro que ahora todos me decían lo mismo, de que había cambiado y me veía mejor, pues antes cuando aun estaba en Forks mi ropa solía ser floja, usaba Jeans desgastados y acampanados, nunca me ponía tacones y la palabra maquillaje no estaba en mi vocabulario.

Si, la verdad no culpo a Tyler por decirme sosa.

Pero bueno, eso era antes.

En estos momentos vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, ceñidos y oscuros, una blusa de manga larga negra y encima un chaleco delgado azul marino, unos botines negros con un tacón de ocho centímetros. Estaba levemente maquillada y traía el pelo suelto dejando que cayera en ondas suaves.

Escuche un grito ahogado, y voltee para ver de qué se trataba. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, y Edward estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala. Todos con la boca abierta, pálidos y con expresión de haber visto un fantasma.

Obviamente ellos también estaban más cambiados, los rasgos de todos habían dejado esa niñez para convertirse en maduros.

Alice y Rosalie conservaban su buen cuerpo y si puedo decir eran más hermosas de lo que las recordaba.

Emmett y Jasper eran más altos y musculosos, mi hermano incluso parecía un levantador de pesas.

Y Edward… mis recuerdos no le hacía justicia.

Simplemente era perfecto, más alto, su cabello cobrizo siempre despeinado, la mandíbula cuadrada y sus ojos verdes que mostraban en estos momentos sorpresa.

Llevaba puesto un traje gris Armani hecho a su medida, que resaltaba sus músculos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, trate de mantener mi rostro inexpresivo, no dejándole saber que su presencia aun después de estos años me afectaba, aunque sentí mis piernas temblar, gracias a Dios Esme llego y rompió nuestra conexión.

-¡Oh, Bella!- me abrazo- ¡Dios no lo puedo creer! ¡Estas aquí! ¡Y mírate, ese cambio de look te sienta de maravilla!

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome- ¿Y Carlisle?- pregunte al notar la ausencia de éste.

-Esta trabajando, pero en un rato mas se nos unirá, estoy segura de que se sorprenderá gratamente al verte después de tantos años.

Sonreí, yo también quería verlo.

Después de saludar a Billy y platicar unos minutos con él. Se suponía que debía saludar a _**ellos**_, pues nuestros padres no sabían nada de lo ocurrido y si quería seguir así- no era por no dejarlos en mal ante ellos, si eso por mí encantada, si no por que nuestros padres no se merecían la decepción que se llevarían al enterarse de la clase de atrocidades de las que son capaz sus hijos- así que tenía que fingir.

Esto iba a ser un calvario…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bueno chicas aquí esta el cap. Y una disculpa por no poder actualizar**

**El martes como siempre, pero es que fue mi cumple y mis amigos y padres**

**No me iban a dejar pasármela en la compu, y después se me hizo algo complicado **

**Agarrarla con los pendientes de la escuela, pero aquí esta.**

**¿Qué será lo que le sucedió a Bella que no quiere que nadie se entere?**

**¿Cómo le irá con _ellos_? **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DenisseR-Cullen. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pero por fortuna mía, Jacob se dio cuenta de la situación y al ver mi expresión torturada decidió intervenir pasando un brazo por mis hombros, llevándome con él.

-¿Y bien Bella, que le trajiste de regalo a tu viejo?- pregunto Jacob en voz alta provocando que todos nos pusieran atención y ganándose una mala mirada de Charlie por llamarlo viejo.

-Solo espero que no me hayas traído a un joven italiano a la casa- dijo el aludido en son de broma, por el rabillo del ojo me percate de cómo Emmett y Edward se tensaban, mentalmente me encogí de hombros no entendí su reacción pero tampoco me importo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

¡Dios, con todo el embrollo ni siquiera recordaba a Félix!

En mi cabeza resonaron las palabras de Demetri:

"_**Félix ira contigo y deberá permanecer todo el tiempo contigo, son ordenes de Aro" **_

¿Cómo explicar la constante presencia de Félix a mí alrededor sin decir lo que es?

Jacob me miro con las cejas arqueadas, seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo.

Me debatí entre ir a abrirle o dejarlo afuera, al final opte por la primera opción y me adelante a Esme quien ya iba hacia la entrada.

Tomé el pomo entre mis manos, voltee hacia Jake quien tenía los labios fuertemente apretados tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, el muy idiota encontraba divertido esto, ahora se porque Nathan me recordaba a Jacob y viceversa. Los dos podían ser los mejores amigos del mundo pero eso no les quitaba lo idiota a ninguno.

-Pues papa… te presento al joven italiano- y de un tiron abrí la puerta.

Félix entro en la estancia, con su andar imponente ocasionando que todos dieran un paso hacia atrás, incluso note como mi padre llevaba su mano al cinturón donde usualmente llevaba su pistola, que con suerte no traía.

Pero claro que no podía culparlo, pues aunque Félix era guapo, tenía un aura que anunciaba por todos lados peligro, además de que era capaz de lanzar una mirada que decía: "quítate de mi camino o romperé tu cuello con mi pulgar"

-Buenas tardes- saludo cortésmente.

-Les presento a…- piensa Bella, piensa Bella- Félix, primo segundo por parte de un tío de un amigo de Phil.

_**-Grandioso Bella ¿No pudiste inventar algo mas estupido?-**_ ironizo mi conciencia.

-Mucho gusto- saludaron todos a coro.

-Joven italiano te presento a mi familia- Félix enarco una ceja por el apodo pero no dijo nada.

-¿Esto es mi regalo Bella?- pregunto Charlie mirando a Félix de arriba a bajo con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Por supuesto que no- respondí entre risas- tu regalo es esto- dije quitándole una de las maletas que traía mi guardaespaldas y entregándosela a él.- ábrela- lo anime.

Recorrió la cremallera y empezó a examinar el contenido.

-Un equipo completo de pesca- exclamo el incrédulo- debió costarte una fortuna.

-No fue nada- hice un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia- y espera a ver el bote.

-¿Cómo lograste pagar todo esto? ¿Tienes empleo? No quiero que descuides tus estudios…

-Tranquilo papa- lo corte antes de que siguiera con su sermón- trabajo como asistente de presidencia en una empresa, mi jefe es muy accesible con los horarios, además de que estando cerca de él me ha ayudado mucho en mi carrera- dije omitiendo el hecho de que vivía en su mansión.

A pesar de que Charlie llamaba regularmente no sabía que realmente vivía bajo el mismo techo que Aro Vulturi, gran magnate de los negocios ni que trabajaba para él, el dio por hecho de que al mudarse mi madre yo me quedaba en los dormitorios del campus, y yo nunca hice nada para sacarlo de su error.

Era mejor así, entre menos supiera, menos preguntas haría.

Rato después llego Carlisle y como dijo Esme se mostró muy sorprendido, casi ni llega a creer que realmente era yo.

Esme anuncio que la cena estaba lista así que todos pasamos al comedor.

Me las arregle para quedar entre Félix y Jacob quedando los chicos enfrente de mi, esta iba a ser una cena larga e incomoda…

-Emmett y Rosalie se han comprometido.- informo Charlie en algún momento de la cena.

-Me alegro por ellos.- murmure sin levantar la vista de mi plato.

-¿Y tu Bella?- pregunto Billy rompiendo el silencio que se había formado- no me digas que no dejaste a chicos en Italia esperando por ti.

-No, la verdad no- respondí algo incomoda.

-En realidad hay muchos detrás de Bella- comento Félix como si nada aleganado la _u _en muchos.

Lo mire como si le hubieran de pronto crecido tres cabezas ¿Qué se proponía? En su rostro tenía una leve sonrisa maliciosa, entonces comprendí…

… su venganza.

-¿Has hecho algo divertido en estos últimos años?- inquirió Carlisle.

-No- susurre advirtiéndole con la mirada a Félix que mantuviese la boca cerrada.

Pero de nada sirvió.

-¿Qué hay de esa vez que posaste para la revista Play Boy? – me atragante con la comida, Jacob tuvo que palmearme la espalda.

Todos en la mesa habían dejado de comer y me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, yo me hundí en mi asiento por la vergüenza.

-¡¿Posaste desnuda para una revista?- grito enojado Charlie.

-¡Claro que no!...

-No, fue en baby Doll- agrego Félix.

Tome un tenedor bajo la atenta mirada de todos y lo encaje en su pierna, por suerte para él la tela del pantalón era gruesa y no alcanzo a traspasar, pero aun así estoy segura que dolió.

-Estoy esperando una explicación señorita- exigió mi padre con su rostro rojo por el enojo.

-Fue una apuesta que perdí- empecé a explicar, y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos buscaron a Edward- últimamente las apuestas estaban de moda así que dije ¿Por qué no? Pero supongo que no es divertido cuando pierdes, aunque yo siempre pierdo, debí haberlo sabido.

Cuando termine los chicos bajaron la mirada hacia sus platos, y de nuevo reino el silencio, hasta Charlie de callo al no entender nada de lo que dije.

-¿Y que hay del tatuaje?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Félix.

¡Ahora si lo mato! ¡Lo mato!

Agarre el cuchillo que utilizo Esme para partir la carne y que casualmente estaba a mi lado. Félix adivinando mis movimientos sujeto mi mano contra la mesa inmovilizándola y evitando que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

Gruñí enojada al no poder desquitarme como quería, solté el cuchillo, me levante bruscamente de la mesa llevándome conmigo a Félix arrastrándolo por los cabellos literalmente, fue algo difícil si contamos que el era mucho mas alto.

-!** È abbastanza! **(¡Ya basta!)- grite enojada en italiano para evitar que entendieran algo de lo que decíamos.

-**Fa che, non ti piace mía vendetta?** (¿Que, no te gusto mi venganza?) – pregunto burlón hablando italiano al igual que yo.

-**Certo, basta ricordare che anche giocare e non andare ad arrabbiarsi quando vai a voi con il gossip di Irina, che invece di volere lei per accompagnare lo shopping, inventato che erano ammalati e si è andato per bevande con Dimitri.** (Por supuesto, solo recuerda que yo también se jugar y no te vayas a enojar cuando le vaya con el chisme a Irina de que en vez de quererla acompañar de compras, inventaste que estabas enfermo y te fuiste de copas con Demetri.) – Félix palideció.

Con eso me di por bien servida, y volvimos a la mesa donde todos nos esperaban.

-¿Y que hay de ese tatuaje?- parecía que no se le había olvidado a mi padre.

Suspire.

-Un amigo de la universidad y yo decidimos ir a una disco y tome mas de la cuenta, al día siguiente amanecí con él, ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en que me lo hice- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Aun recordaba cuando me lo vi la primera vez a la mañana siguiente, había corrido directo al baño a vomitar y debido a la resaca tenía un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza por lo que me metí a la ducha, al momento de quitarme el corto vestido que llevaba y ver la rosa negra en mi cadera de lado derecho, casi me da un ataque literalmente, estuve a punto de desmayarme y matar a Nathan por permitirme hacer algo así, pero después de todo ambos nos habíamos puesto muy ebrios y la única culpable era yo.

Faltaba poco para que papa estallase, por lo que decidí agregar:

-Si te sirve de consuelo fue a los veinte años en mi cumpleaños, era la primera vez que tomaba enserio, así que se me subió muy rápido.- Charlie relajo los puños, pero no por eso dejo su expresión malhumorada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes contemplado quedarte?- preguntó Carlisle en un vano intento de relajar el ambiente.

-Tenia pensado irme mañana por la noche, solo vine por el cumpleaños de Cha…papa.- respondí.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Charlie, bueno al menor lo distraje del asunto del tatuaje- ¿Por qué tan pronto? Si cuando hable en la universidad me dijeron que si querías prácticamente ya podías faltar lo que resta y aun así te graduarías hasta con honores.

Rodee los ojos por exagerados, pero que mas se podría esperar de el director que no es uno de los muchos lambiscones que andan de tras de Aro, si hablaran mal de mí no quisieran tener a un multimillonario detrás de sus cabezas.

-¿Tu sabías que Bella venía?- le pregunto Emmett a papa.

-Si, yo se lo pedí- respondió extrañado mi padre ante la actitud de Emmett.

-¡Y por que no dijiste nada! … pudiste haberme avisado…- bueno ya no me gustaba el tono que estaba usando con mi padre.

-Si el no te lo dijo fue porque yo pedí que guardara silencio, si tienes algo que reclamar es conmigo y con nadie mas, claro si es que tienes cara para reclamar algo.-Emmett se sorprendió de que le contestara, pero yo ya no me iba a dejar intimidar.

Avanzo unos pasos hacia mi dirección, pero Félix quien también ya se había puesto de pie junto conmigo se interpuso en su camino, sabía que Emmett no me iba a lastimar por mas enojado que estuviera no lo creía capaz de tanto pero me dio una sensación de seguridad al comprobar que no estaba sola.

-Ahora no Emmett- susurro Rosalie poniéndose de pie junto a él.

-¿Qué sucede entre ustedes dos?- pregunto Charlie, a este punto ya nadie se encontraba sentado.

-Nada.- conteste inmediatamente- No quiero pelear Emmett, al menos no hoy y mucho menos en frente de ellos- dije señalando a mi papa, Carlisle, Esme y Billy- no te preocupes solo tendrás que aguantarme hasta mañana, y recuerda no vengo por ti, vine por que mi padre me lo pidió y solo eso.- finalice dándole una mirada dura, podría jurar que él tenía los ojos algo vidriosos y rojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-No, Bella por favor quédate unos días mas, no te hemos visto en tres años y medio por favor- rogó Esme tomándome de las manos.

¿Como decir no a esa mirada de borrego a medio morir?

Esme era para mí como una segunda madre, por lo que me era muy difícil negarle algo. Mire a mi padre y en verdad parecía triste con la idea de que me marchara mañana.

No podía hacerles daño a las únicas personas que me han demostrado que de verdad me quieren, solo por no querer afrontar mis problemas.

No, no iba a permitir que la presencia de ellos me afectara nuevamente tanto al punto de alejarme de mis seres queridos, estaban Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Billy… Jacob mi gran apoyo y los chicos de la Push.

Además quedarme uno o dos días mas no creo que haría mucho daño ¿no?

-Bueno, no soy la única que tiene que ver con esta decisión, no me mando sola tengo un trabajo y con ello responsabilidades, una cosa es que me hayan dado los días en la universidad y muy aparte mi jefe.

-Pero dijiste que tu jefe era muy accesible con los horarios, podrías hablar con él.- insistió.

Pase mi mano por el cabello y asentí.

-No prometo nada- advertí antes de tomar mi celular y subir a mi cuarto donde tendría más privacidad.

Me pasee por la habitación mirando mi teléfono que ahora se encontraba en mi cama, como si fuera una bomba atómica a punto de estallar.

Justo cuando estaba por echarme para atrás e intentaba inventar una excusa lo bastante creíble para darle a Esme y mi padre el celular sonó sobresaltándome.

Y hablando del multimillonario.,..

-Hola Aro justo estaba pensando en ti- dije en cuanto conteste algo nerviosa.

-Espero que cosas buenas- respondió el divertido.

-Por supuesto- respondí rápidamente.

Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre la empresa y algunos asuntos triviales.

-Estuve pensando en iniciar un nuevo proyecto, pero necesitare de tu ayuda- comento

-¿Ah, si?- pregunte sin mucha importancia, no era la primera vez ni la ultima que lo ayudaba en sus locuras independientemente de mi trabajo como su asistente.

-Si, te mandare los detalles y la información mañana ¿llevaste tu laptop, no?

-Si aquí la tengo.

-Bien te mandare todo por correo electrónico, lo primero que debes saber es que necesitare de tu presencia unos días mas ahí en Forks, quiero que veas unos edificios que se encuentran el Port Ángeles y en Seattle y por lo que estuve averiguando queda de ahí muy cerca.

-Creí que no querías que estuviera lejos de la seguridad de tu mansión- comente algo confusa.

-Y así es, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte viajar nuevamente tan lejos, por lo que he decidido aprovechar tu estancia en Forks.

-¿Y de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?- pregunte temerosa de saber la respuesta.

-Supongo que un mes ya que necesito que veas los edificios escojas uno, lo compres a buen precio, hables con el arquitecto que ya tengo contratado para que le digas que es lo que queremos y revises que vaya bien todo, lo demás lo puedes seguir supervisando desde la seguridad de mi casa.

-¿un… me… mes? Pero... Si eso lo puedo hacer en dos semanas.- conteste tartamudeando, mi idea era de uno o dos días a lo mucho y Aro quería un mes.

-Confío en tu criterio y eficiencia Isabella, se que eres muy rápida y no te daré un limite de tiempo ¿te parece? En cuanto acabes con eso puedes volver.

-Bien.- Conteste algo mas aliviada.

Colgamos prometiendo él en mandarme el resto de la información y las direcciones de los lugares que quería que visitara.

Ya me moría de ganas de saber de que locura se trataba ahora, conociendo a Aro iba a ser muy interesante.

Baje nuevamente a la sala, donde todos se encontraban ahora sentados en los sofás y algunas sillas. Supongo que ya no tuvieron ánimos para seguir cenando después de la escena entre Emmett y yo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron animosos por saber la respuesta.

-Lo convencí de quedarme dos semanas más.- mentí con un sonrisa forzada.- pero… con una condición, tengo trabajo que se me acumulo y tengo que resolverlo así que estaré muy ocupada, por lo que no podré disponer de mucho tiempo libre- _**mas bien nada…**_

-Tu jefe es un tirano.- dijo mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, no, en realidad eh sido yo la que ha insistido en hacer el trabajo, no me gusta atrasarme.- tampoco iba a dejar en mal a Aro después de lo que había hecho por mí, aunque no les podía decir nada del proyecto ni de que no me puso limite de tiempo ya que insistirían en quedarme mas días.

No me paso desapercibida la mirada que se intercalaron los chicos entre ellos, cosa que no me gusto nada.

Solo esperaba que se mantuvieran a raya y no volver a pelearnos como hace rato…

* * *

**Bueno chicas primero que nada debo ofrecer una muy sincera disculpa por atrasarme con la actualización ya que debí haber subido la semana pasada, pero es que ando con los preparativos de mi xv´s y estoy en tiempos de exámenes, mas la tarea no me queda mucho tiempo, así que estaré tardándome un poquito pero les prometo que pasando el 5 de junio actualizare puntual ok?**

**¿Qué les parece? Primer enfrentamiento entre Emmett y Bella.**

**¿De que se tratara el proyecto de aro?**

**¿Cómo le ira en estas dos semanas?**

**Por cierto en el otro capitulo ahora si Edward aparecerá constantemente para desgracia de Bella… **

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DenisseR- Cullen **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos quedamos un rato mas en la sala hablando, bueno más bien ellos hablando y yo solo contestando cuando me hacían una pregunta directa.

Deseaba encerrarme en mi habitación pero sería una descortesía de mi parte subir, aunque con todas las emociones del día y contando que cruce todo el océano atlántico en un jet creo que tenía razones validas.

-Bella sube a descansar, debes estar agotada- dijo Esme maternalmente como si me leyera el pensamiento.

Asentí y con una sonrisa le agradecí, me disponía a levantarme cuando Charlie carraspeo llamando mi atención.

-¿Y tu amigo donde se quedara?- inquirió apuntando a Félix con la cabeza.

-_**Dovunque possibile monitorare voi, per me questo bene.**_ (Donde sea que pueda vigilarte, por mi esta bien.)- contesto Félix.

-Supongo que entonces tendremos que buscar un hotel- respondí a mi padre

-No permitiré que te quedes en un hotel teniendo tu casa aquí, el puede irse si quiere pero tu no dormirás en otra parte mientras estés en Forks- sentencio.

Mire a Félix y este negó con la cabeza, sabía que no cambiaria de opinión y no se iría a un hotel dejándome _sola_, seria capaz de sacarme cargando literalmente, ya otras veces lo había hecho y esta no seria una excepción.

-Entonces el se queda, no hay de otra.- _**literalmente.**_

-No dormirán en la misma habitación- corto Charlie tajantemente.

-¿Sugieres algo mas? No conozco otra habitación y me niego a que duerma en el sofá.- sabía que Félix hacia su trabajo y no por eso iba a dejar que despertara con un dolor de espalda.

-Que duerma en la habitación de Emmett, el puede quedarse con Rosalie, no es la primera vez que lo hace- mas que una sugerencia fue una orden, mientras que el aludido tragaba saliva.

-No le daré mi habitación…

-¿Entonces prefieres que duerma con tu hermana?- lo interrumpió.

_**Vaya, Charlie sigue pensando que soy su niña inocente y pura, si supiera…**_

Emmett bufo pero asintió.

-Pero no me iré, me quedare en la sala donde pueda vigilarlo.

Rodee los ojos.

-Bien, ahora que todo esta resuelto, me iré a descansar.- dije en voz alta sin dirigirme a nadie en especifico.

Me di una ducha que realmente ayudo a relajar mis músculos y me puse mi pijama que consistía en una pantalonera gris holgada y una blusa azul celeste de tirantes.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación, solo para llevarme una no tan agradable sorpresa.

Edward me estaba esperando afuera de esta apoyado en la puerta y con los brazos cruzados esperándome, note como su mirada me recorría el cuerpo produciéndome un escalofrío.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo en cuanto estuve a su nivel.

-No veo a lo que te refieres, no hay nada de que hablar- ni yo supe como mi voz logro salir tan calmada.

Abrí la puerta y entre al cuarto, cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla metió un pie y una mano.

-Te equivocas- dijo mientras se abría paso.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos hasta que mis piernas tocaron el borde de la cama, odiaba sentirme así, tan indefensa, pero estando en un espacio tan reducido hacia que se viera mas imponente, aun así alce mi barbilla demostrando el valor que no tenía.

-Le exijo señor Cullen que salga en este instante de mi habitación- pedí fríamente.

Enarco una ceja.

-¿Ahora me hablas de usted?- inquirió.

-solo tuteo a mis familiares o amigos, o en su defecto a personas de confianza, y como usted no es ninguno ni otro entonces le hablare de usted- conteste con asombrosa tranquilidad.

Él cerró los ojos como si estuviera dolido por mi contestación.

Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto Félix viendo fijamente a Edward.

Los ojos de Edward se endurecieron al escuchar a Félix y apretó la mandíbula.

-Lo esta, el señor Cullen ya se iba.

-Esto no se queda así.- me dijo antes de dar media vuelta y márchense.

-¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto Félix viendo por donde Edward se había alejado.

-No, no te preocupes ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dije para cambiar de tema.

-Solo venía a revisar que todo este en orden- reviso la ventana y se aseguro que tuviera el seguro, después de esto me deseo bunas noches y me dejo sola.

Me revolví en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, a pesar del cansancio en mi cuerpo este se negaba a aparecer.

Poco a poco fui entrando en la inconciencia…

…. Abrí los ojos y entre la oscuridad distinguí una figura humana apoyada en un rincón de mi recamara a un lado de la ventana y esta se encontraba abierta, las cortinas se mecían con el viento que entraba. Abrí la boca para gritar pero la figura se abalanzo hacia mí echando todo su peso encima y tapando mi boca con su mano.

-No, por favor no…- decía como podía mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

-¡Isabella!- escuche que gritaban a lo lejos, pero no podía ver nada pues el hombre ocupaba todo mi campo de visión.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!- imploraba mientras el sujeto besaba mi cuello.

-¡Isabella! Despierta…- unas sacudidas me regresaron a la realidad para encontrarme entre los brazos de Félix, este al ver que abrí los ojos me acuno contra su pecho y empezó a mecerme.

-Es-esta aqu-i- dije entre hipidos- lo vi-i.- estaba totalmente mojada de lagrimas y sudor.

-No, cálmate, estas a salvo. ¿Recuerdas? estas en Forks, no en Italia viniste a visitar a tu padre.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que sentí mi cuerpo relajándose y a lo lejos creí escuchar la voz de Félix y Emmett.

Me levante y me encamine al baño, después de la pesadilla no había podido volver a dormir pues a cada ratito me despertaba sobresaltada hasta que decidí que ya no iba a poder recuperar el sueño.

Me duche y cambie, no tenía apetito pero tenía que bajar a hacer el desayuno para mi padre y Emmett.

Me sentía realmente cansada, si seguía así no iba a poder cumplir con mi cometido de las dos semanas, tendría que volver a comprar somníferos si quería estar descansada y con energías.

Hace tiempo que no tenía que recurrir a ellos, pues había dejado de tener pesadillas solo eran de vez en cuando pero cuando volvían no se iban en un buen rato y temía que se aplicara en este caso.

Baje las escaleras lentamente pare encontrar a Emmett recostado en el sillón, pero no dormía si no que tenía los ojos abiertos mirando al techo y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, en cuanto me escucho llegar giro su cabeza en mi dirección, evite su mirada y me fui directamente a la cocina.

Escuche como se levantaba y sabía que me había seguido.

Abrí el refrigerador y me lleve una sorpresa.

¡Estaba lleno! ¡Con frutas y verduras! ¡Hasta podría jurar que vi brócoli!

Emmett debió de ver mi cara de póker face ya que soltó una risita.

-Ahora se porque papa se apresuro a abastecer la cocina.

No respondí solo me limite a asentir y sacar los ingredientes para preparar unos omelettes.

Una vez listo serví cuatro platos y juego de naranja que encontré en el refrigerador.

-Siéntate- dije a Emmett ya que seguía en el umbral de la puerta como dudando en entrar o no.

Se me hizo raro no ver aun a Félix y a papa.

-Papa tuvo que salir de emergencia en la madrugada lo llamaron desde la estación y tu amiguito me aviso que tenía que ver a un amigo, me dijo que te dijera que no salieras de casa hasta que llegara.- informo al ver mi inquietud.

Asentí, aunque no me paso desapercibido su tono amargo al decir la palabra _**amiguito**_.

Sabia que con decir Félix que iba a ver a un amigo se refería a Demetri solo esperaba que no comentara nada de lo sucedido.

¿Con que Charlie se había ido en la madrugada? Eso significaba que no había presenciado mi pesadilla, fue un verdadero alivio.

-¿Bella, que sucedió…

- Podría pedirte un favor- lo corte hablando por primera vez en la mañana.

Receloso asintió.

Tome aire antes de continuar.

-Quiero que finjamos, al menos delante de Charlie, que nos llevamos…bien, se que tu no quieres que este aquí y yo tampoco deseo estarlo- con una seña de la mano lo detuve, pues estaba a punto de interrumpirme.- Si vine fue por Charlie, porque sabía que se preocupaba y no quiero preocuparlo mas yéndome y dejándolo con la incertidumbre de que algo pasa o paso entre nosotros.

-Bella yo…

-¡Chicos ya llegue!- grito Charlie abriendo la puerta de entrada.

-¿Lo Haras?- pregunte segundos antes de que Charlie entrara en la cocina, luciendo cansado. Emmett asintió.

-Estoy muerto.- dijo papa dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla- un choque provocado por unos motociclistas, como odio las motos son extremadamente peligrosas…

Me levante y calenté el omelet de Charlie en el microondas mientras el seguía farfullando sobre los peligros de las motos, ¿me pregunto que diría si conociera a Nathan? Reí internamente.

Poco después papa se quedo dormido en el sofá de la sala viendo un programa de deportes.

Tome mi laptop, agenda electrónica, celular, llaves y quería ir hacia una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, necesitaba aire para despejarme pues aun la pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, abrí la puerta cuando la voz de Emmett me detuvo:

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?- pregunto tomando las llaves de su coche.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Deja que te lleve Bella, si no lo are yo.- dijo Charlie somnoliento, sabía que estaba cansado por lo que no me quedo de otra que aceptar.

Sabía que estaba desobedeciendo a Félix al salir sola, pero necesitaba de unos minutos para mi misma.

-¿Quieres que venga por ti?- pregunto Emmett

-Gracias pero no- conteste mientras me bajaba del jeep.

Me senté en una mesa alejada de la gente y pedí un café, no toque el almuerzo pero tampoco tenía hambre. Ordene mis cosas en la mesa y ya que la cafetería contaba con servicio de Internet la conecte a la red para ver si ya había llegado el correo de Aro con sus instrucciones.

Una mano toco mi hombro sobresaltándome.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo chicas.**

**Actualicé antes pues no sabia si el martes iba a poder subir.**

**Bueno creo que todas entendimos un poquito sobre que fue lo que le paso a Bella ¿no?**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? **

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DenisseR-Cullen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me senté en una mesa alejada de la gente y pedí un café, no toque el almuerzo pero tampoco tenía hambre. Ordene mis cosas en la mesa y ya que la cafetería contaba con servicio de Internet la conecte a la red para ver si ya había llegado el correo de Aro con sus instrucciones._

_Una mano toco mi hombro sobresaltándome._

_-Tenemos una conversación pendiente._

* * *

¿Qué rayos hacía Edward aquí?

Saco la silla que estaba frente a mí y se sentó.

-No, yo no estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Cullen, ahora si me disculpa, tengo trabajo pendiente- dije volviendo la atención a mi laptop.

Esto pareció molestarlo un poco más pero realmente a estas alturas no me importaba nada que no fuera mi trabajo e ir a comprar los malditos somníferos para poder descansar un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la pregunta me descoloco un poco por lo cual lo mire sorprendida- estas más pálida y tienes ojeras marcadas- dijo esto ultimo inclinándose hacia mi y pasando su dedo índice debajo de mis ojos.

Rápidamente me aleje de su toque al sentir suaves corrientes eléctricos, el sonrío tristemente viendo su dedo, con una mirada de… ¿Nostalgia?

Gracias a Dios sonó mi teléfono celular, suspire de alivio al comprobar en el verificador que era Aro.

Con una mirada le indique a Edward que se callara, esto era importante y no necesitaba que estuviera distrayéndome de mi deber.

-Acabo de mandarte el correo, decidí que al mismo tiempo que lo leías era preferible que también te fuera explicando paso por paso las instrucciones para que no tuvieras dudas.- dijo después de saludar.

-De acuerdo.

Revise la bandeja de entrada de mi correo y efectivamente el e-mail ya estaba ahí, por estar _hablando_ con Edward ni me di cuenta.

Empezó a explicarme sobre algunas locaciones que tenía que ir a ver, en total eran cinco, dos en Port Ángeles y tres en Seattle.

En ese momento el chico de la barra grito mi nombre anunciado que estaba listo mi pedido, iba a pararme cuando Edward me indico con una mano que el iba, no me moleste en detenerlo pues estaba con mi atención puesta en la voz de Aro.

-Para, para…- dije interrumpiéndolo- antes que nada necesito saber de que va todo esto… ¿Digo como sabre que el lugar que escogí es el indicado si no se para que lo quieres?- pregunte divertida, pues no tenia ni idea de que se trataba el _proyecto._

-De acuerdo- dijo suspirando- ¿Estas sentada? Si no lo estas será mejor que lo hagas, no quiero que te desmayes y te lleves un feo golpe, no se vería bien un Chichón en tu frente.

Esta vez reí, aunque algo nerviosa ¿Ahora que demonios se le había ocurrido?

-Estoy sentada- informe mientras observaba a Edward sentarse nuevamente en la silla de enfrente, puso mi café a un lado de mi laptop y el traía uno para él, era mas que obvio que no tenía intenciones de marcharse pronto.

Tome mi café y le di un sorbo quemándome la lengua, Edward se río bajito y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Unas horas después de que te fuiste- empezó Aro, por l que tuve que concentrarme en sus palabras y tratar de ignorar la presencia de Edward, inútilmente.- Una profesora de la universidad me llamo pues quería enseñarme algo- fruncí el ceño- no me preguntes quien era ya que no le preste atención, me enseño un trabajo que entregaste el cual es excelente, pienso que incluso me superaste y vaya que eso es difícil.

-¿De que hablas? Pensé que estábamos hablando de _**tu**_ proyecto, no entiendo- respondí confundida.

- Y lo hacemos solo que no es _**mi**_ proyecto es _**tu**_- un escalofrío me recorrió al escuchar su voz tan seria.- Isabella el proyecto se llama _**sonrisa de ángel **_

Me ahogue con mi propia saliva y el teléfono cayo de mis manos, Edward se levanto inmediatamente a socorrerme, pero a penas y era conciente de las palmadas que le daba a mi espalda.

_**Sonrisa de Ángel **_ Era un proyecto que hice para mi trabajo final. Se traba de una fundación para tratar niños con escasos recursos, desde cáncer hasta proveer extremidades ortopédicas con sus respectivas terapias.

Me había esmerado mucho en ese proyecto, incluso pase noches sin dormir pero nunca imagine que caería en manos de Aro y este en una locura quisiera hacerlo realidad.

Salí de mi estado en shock ignorando las preguntas de Edward y levante rápidamente mi teléfono de donde se había caído.

-¿Aro?- pregunte rogando por que no hubiera colgado.

-¿Si?- pregunto al otro lado de la línea pude oír claramente que encontraba esto malditamente divertido

-Estas loco- declare sin aliento.

-Lo se, pero en cuanto a negocios nunca me equivoco a excepción de aquella ves que invertí en la bolsa de valores, pero esa es otra historia. Isabella se que no me equivoco en esto.- Dijo firmemente.

-Pe…pero ni siquiera esta bien hecho… hay tantas cosas que te… tengo que cambiar.

-Pues entonces hazlo, pero en la práctica no solo en teoría Isabella, piensa en todos esos pequeños y las vidas que estarías salvando, me odio por no habérseme ocurrido antes a mí.- refunfuño infantilmente.

-No puedo, no puedo simplemente querer hacerlo sabiendo que es tu dinero el que se esta utilizando.- replique.

-Tengo millones Isabella, podría salirme en este momento a la calle y regalar dinero a cuanta gente se me cruce y mañana sería mas rico que hoy.- cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había quien lo sacara de eso.

_**¿No te recuerda eso a alguien?**_

Maldita conciencia traidora.

_**Oye no me culpes, sabes que quieres aceptar, solo di que si sabes que Aro tiene razón.**_

No, no podría llevarme el crédito sabiendo que es su dinero.

_**Esto no es por ti, ¿a caso dejaras a esos niños, sabiendo que puedes ayudarlos con solo decir dos letras por tu estupido orgullo?**_

Bien, mi conciencia tenía razón esto no era por mí era por ellos.

_**Yo siempre tengo la razón otra cosa es que nunca me escuches.**_

-Ya dije que aceptare cállate quieres.- no me había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que vi a Edward y a toda la cafetería viéndome raro.

Genial ahora pensaran que estamos locas.

_**¿Estamos?**_

Si, estamos tú y yo somos la misma persona.

_**Si dices…**_

Le rodee los ojos a mi conciencia.

-¿Isabella?- pregunto Aro, por estar peleándome con mi conciencia se me olvido que el esperaba por mi respuesta.

-Esta bien- susurre.

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos mas aclarando dudas y algunos detalles como el presupuesto, balances y la publicidad.

Después de que colgué la realidad me golpeo en la cara.

Oh Dios… _**mi**_ trabajo se iba a hacer realidad, no en una estupida maqueta o en hojas de papel si no un gran edificio y con niños curándose de verdad y todo por una idea que surgió de mi cabeza.

Oh. Dios. Mio.

No pude evitarlo y una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, rápidamente la limpie no pude evitarla estaba tan malditamente feliz, mi primer trabajo hecho realidad, y no solo eso si no que serviría para ayudar a niños que lo necesitaran, ver esas sonrisas en las caras de esos angelitos… _**Sonrisa de Ángel**_

Si de hay venia el nombre.

-¿Bella estas bien?- pregunto Edward aun a mi lado, por la emoción de todo esto se me había olvidado su presencia.- ¿sucedió algo?

No se que fue lo que me impulso, si la conmoción, la felicidad que tenía o la sincera preocupación que escuche en su voz, pero de un momento a otro enrolle mis brazos en su torso, algo aturdido envolvió los suyos en mi, primero en un suave abrazo pero después él lo volvió en uno apretado y necesitado, enterró su rostro entre mis cabellos y lo sentí aspirar.

Después de unos segundos me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba abrazando a Edward.

Sentía su cuerpo tan pegado a mí, cada músculo de su tonificado cuerpo lo sentía a través de su camisa, era calido y se sentía…bien.

Como en los viejos Tiempos.

Y entre en pánico. Esto no estaba _**bien.**_

No, no, no, no. No podía caer de nuevo por más que lo extrañaba. No.

Trate de separarme de él, pero apretó mas su agarre, no dejándome mover ni un centímetro.

-Ya me puedes soltar.- trate de sonar calmada sin mucho éxito ya que mi voz se hallaba amortiguada por su pecho. Oh dios… su pecho.

_**¡Basta! ¿Recuerdas que quieres separarte de él? Límpiate la baba y quítatelo.**_

Me obligue a hacerlo caso a mi voz interior o conciencia, como sea, pero nuevamente no pude separarme.

-¿Edward?

-Solo… un poco mas. Rogó él.

Después de lo que pareció un inmenso minuto el aflojo su agarre y me permitió liberarme.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no se si estábamos demasiado incómodos o aturdidos, yo apostaría por las dos cosas.

Bueno, creo que solo era yo ya que cuando me gire a verlo el tenia su maldita sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

_**Sabes que te encanta esa sonrisa. **_

¡¿Qué diablos? Primero me recuerdas que tengo que separarme de él y luego me dices que me gusta su sonrisa. ¿De cual maldito lado estas?

Casi pude ver a mi conciencia encogerse de hombros, eso solo logro irritarme mas.

Félix llego a recogerme, y decir que estaba enojado era poco, ya que había desobedecido a sus _**órdenes**_ de quedarme en casa hasta que él llegara.

-Quería despejarme un rato, la pesadilla no dejaba mi cabeza y solo lograba que los recuerdos volvieran, salir me ayudo a distraerme un rato.- después de ese argumento no dijo nada mas y observe como sus ojos se suavizaron.

Indique que me llevara al hospital, pues si quería conseguir los somníferos tenia que tener una receta medica para ello, ya la tenía y siempre la llevaba en mi bolso por lo que no me sorprendió encontrarla en él, pero dudaba que el farmacéutico supiera leer italiano, por lo que solo iba a que me la transcribieran y me ahorraría todo el procedimiento.

Le pedí a la recepcionista que me dijera quien podría ayudarme a lo que quería, ella me indico que solo el director podría hacerlo.

No fue necesario que me ayudara a encontrar la oficina del director, pues antes cuando vivía en Forks visitaba tanto el hospital debido a mi torpeza que lo conocía prácticamente como si fuera mi casa, a veces pensaba que pasaba mas tiempo aquí que en ella.

Muy pronto me encontré frente a la puerta blanca, me congele en cuanto leí el nombre que estaba escrito.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen._

_Director general._

* * *

**Hola chicas, aquí subo un cap y una disculpa: en el capitulo 6 anuncie que probablemente no iba a subir cap hasta después del 5 de junio y pues eso no era posible ya que cuando lo subí era el 10 de junio por lo que fue un error de dedo y era julio ¿ok?.**

**Ya con esta duda aclarada ahora si díganme:**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DenisseR_Cullen **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Le pedí a la recepcionista que me dijera quien podría ayudarme a lo que quería, ella me indico que solo el director podría hacerlo._

_No fue necesario que me ayudara a encontrar la oficina del director, pues antes cuando vivía en Forks visitaba tanto el hospital debido a mi torpeza que lo conocía prácticamente como si fuera mi casa, a veces pensaba que pasaba mas tiempo aquí que en ella._

_Muy pronto me encontré frente a la puerta blanca, me congele en cuanto leí el nombre que estaba escrito._

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen._

_Director general._

* * *

Ge-nial.

La buena suerte nunca me ha acompañado, y esto era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Si no necesitara los somníferos daría media vuelta y me iría por donde vine.

Pero, demonios que si los necesito, si es que no quiero parecer una zombi.

Tome aire y me arme de valor, acerque mi mano a la puerta y toque suavemente a la puerta.

_**-Adelante.**_- contesto.

Gire la perilla y abrí la puerta, Carlisle estaba ocupado en unos papeles que sostenía en sus manos por lo que no se fijo quien entraba, bien pude haber sido un loco con un hacha y el ni cuenta.

-¡Bella! Que agradable sorpresa.- dijo con una sonrisa, una ves que me vio.

-Carlisle.- Salude. Su sonrisa se borro y una mueca de preocupación se formo en su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.- estas pálida.

Trate de sonreírle para calmarlo.

-Todo bien. Yo… Umm…yo…- solté el aire de golpe.- Quería pedirte un favor… bueno huumm… en realidad son dos.

_**¿Tan difícil era?**_

Creí que te habías marchado.

_**No me puedo ir, vivo en tu cabeza ¿Recuerdas? Solo que algunas veces prefiero observar en silencio.**_

-Bueno si esta en mis posibilidades por supuesto que si.-respondió Carlisle.

Asentí.

-Necesito unas… medicinas, tengo mi receta pero esta en italiano y con el sello del hospital de _**aya **_por lo que no creo que la acepten aquí, necesito que la transcribas y la firmes- dije entregándole la hoja sin verle directamente los ojos.

Introdujo la información en su computadora, seguramente para traducirla.

Escuche como respiraba rápido y enseguida me tense.

-Bella, el doctor Marco Maggio es un psicólogo, el mejor de toda Italia si puedo agregar.-dijo algo sorprendido, sabia que no era un pregunta pero aun así asentí.- y esta receta es por somníferos o _**tranquilti **_como dice aquí.

-Es _**tranquillanti **_– corregí.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- lo mire y estaba serio, como pocas veces lo había visto, el examinada mi rostro y al ver que no hablaba suspiro.-Bella, sabes que eres para mí como una hija, es mas si no fuera por Charlie y Rene te adoptaría,- y Aro, agregue yo mentalmente.- te adoro y me preocupo por ti, por favor…¿Qué sucede?

Era por eso que tenía miedo de entrar, sabía que Carlisle era muy intuitivo y que ni tardaría en deducir que había algo _**más **_ahí.

Suspire.

-Solo digamos que mi estadía en Italia no fue… tan de color de rosa como ustedes creen-Me iba a detener pero Carlisle con la mirada me insistió que continuara, trague grueso- Ocurrió un… desafortunado incidente, en el cual fui yo… la principal afectada, lo que por consecuencia ocasiono traumas posteriores y no quedo mas opción que recurrir a un profesional.

Trate de enredar lo mas que pude las palabras de forma que le costara entender, una cosa que había aprendido en mi carrera y sobre todo de Aro sobre como _**manipular**_ la información a tu conveniencia.

Carlisle frunció el ceño, y miro un punto en la pared, tratando de seguramente relacionar mi contestación con la información que le di, después de unos segundos voltio y me miro serio.

Había entendido.

_**¿Olvidaste la principal regla de Aro sobre "manipular"?**_

¿Huh?

_**Asegúrate de que el tipo con quien converses no sea demasiado listo o bien enreda bien la información para que logres confundirlo.**_

Y ahora me lo recuerdas…

-¿Tan grave fue lo que te sucedió que necesitaste ir con un psicólogo?- Asentí.- supongo que los somníferos incidente son por pesadillas sobre el incidente.- volví a asentir.- ¿Qué paso?

-No preguntes por favor, aun después de un año me es muy difícil hablar sobre eso, por favor.- suplique, ante mi cara de ruego el reticente asintió.

-Solo una pregunta mas… ¿Charlie lo sabe?

-No, y ahí es donde entra mi segundo favor, no quiero que se lo digas, a nadie en realidad pero especialmente a él, suficiente tiene con lo suyo y no quiero que se preocupe por nada mas.- explique.

-Es tu padre Bella, tiene derecho a saber si algo te sucedió.- entendía su insistencia pues el era padre y como tal se preocupaba por sus hijos.

-Lo siento Carlisle pero mi decisión no cambiara, al menos por ahora y espero que la respetes y no digas nada, eres medico y yo vine en son de paciente por lo que espero que guardes esto en secreto por ética profesional.

Él suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello, gesto que me recordaba mucho a su hijo.

-Me preocupo por ti Bella, pero es tu decisión y no tengo derecho a meterme en ella solo decirte que estoy aquí para ti y si decides contarme sabes donde me puedes encontrar.

-Gracias.- respondí aliviada con una sonrisa y el me la devolvió.

Después de que me dio la receta ya en este idioma y con su firma, compre los somníferos y le pedí que me llevara a casa.

A pesar de la conversación con Carlisle la sonrisa no se me borraba del rostro pues si bien él me hizo acordarme sobre _**eso**_ pensar en mi proyectó me ponía feliz.

-¿Me dirás a que se debe tu sonrisa?- preguntó Félix mientras cruzábamos el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Recuerdas el proyecto para la escuela que hice como trabajo final?

-¿En el que te esforzaste tanto que incluso ni dormías?- Asentí.- lo recuerdo.

-Aro decidió llevarlo a cabo y la encargada de que eso suceda soy yo.- respondí alegre.

-Wow, eso es increíble, mis mas sinceras felicitaciones- en ese momento mi celular sonó y le indique a Félix que tomaría la llamada, entre a la cocina para tener mas privacidad.

-¡Hey Bells!- saludo Nathan.

-Hola Nat, como va todo por allá.- pregunte

-Bien, pero ese no es el punto, me entere de que el viejo Aro hará realidad tu proyecto.

-Así es, estoy feliz por todos esos niños que tendrán una nueva oportunidad.-tome una silla y me senté en ella.

-Pues felicidades, cuando me entere de eso le sugerí a Aro de que el mío también era muy buena opción para llevarlo a cabo, al fin y al cabo el mío también es para una buena causa.

-Nathan un hospital con tubos para _**table dance**_ y enfermeras semidesnudas, no es una buena causa.- respondí entre carcajadas.- al contrario yo diría que a mas de uno les da un infarto.

-Pero no me puedes negar que sus últimos momentos serían felices.- dijo el uniéndose a mis risas.- después de unos segundos pregunto con voz seria.- ¿Cómo vas con lo de… _**ellos**_? ¿No han intentado nada?

-No.- mentí tampoco quería preocuparlo.-eh logrado evadirlos.

Suspiro.

-Sabes que no podrás hacerlo siempre.- dijo el pausadamente.- y menos ahora que tendrás que quedarte mas por lo del proyecto.

-Lo se.- conteste resignada, mi padre y Emmett entraron en ese momento en la cocina.- tengo que dejarte te llamo luego.

-De acuerdo, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.- respondí con una sonrisa y colgué.

Me gire y encontré a Charlie y Emmett viéndome fijamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté incomoda por sus miradas.

-¿Un novio?- pregunto él de regreso señalando el teléfono.

-Oh, no es solo un amigo, mi _**mejor **_amigo de Italia a decir verdad.

Note como Emmett miraba co curiosidad la bolsa de la farmacia que se encontraba a la vista en la mesa y rápidamente la tome, el frunció el ceño ante mi reacción pero lo ignore y fui a mi habitación para guardar las pastillas en el cajón de mi mesita de noche con llave.

No pudo haber sabido lo que contenía por que la bolsa era de color blanca y no permitía ver su contenido pero tenia escrito el nombre de la farmacia y eso era suficiente para sacar a relucir la curiosidad de Emmett, así que no podía arriesgarme.

-Tengo que viajar mañana a Seattle- informe a Charlie mientras cenábamos

-¿Y eso?- dijo el dejando el tenedor en el plato.

-Es por cuestiones de trabajo, tengo que ver algunos edificios y comprar uno.-explique.

-Ese jefe tuyo no tiene consideración contigo, ni porque estas en vacaciones.

-No papa, en realidad esto es trabajo mío es mi proyecto.

Brevemente le explique de que iba todo esto, pues en realidad esto no era un secreto y en poco tiempo la obra se haría publico, además de que quería compartir con mi padre mis logros, secretamente también quería que Emmett –quien se mantenía en silencio mientras yo hablaba.- se enterara pues aunque lo negara era mi hermano y en cierta forma quería que el viera mi trabajo y se sintiera orgulloso, lo se idea tonta pero era algo que no podía controlar.

Mi padre se mostró muy alegre y me dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de tenerme como hija y en lo que pudiera el me ayudaría.

-Estoy muy contento por ti Bella se que lo vas a lograr, tu puedes, eres una persona muy capaz y tenaz me siento orgulloso de poder decir que eres mi hermanita.- hablo Emmett, tal pareciera de que hablo sin pensar ya que en cuanto termino me miro sorprendido.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento. Pero en seguida me recompuse y me gire par que no viera cuanto me había afectado sus palabras.

-¿Tienes en que irte?- pregunto Charlie ajeno a todo.

Asentí.

-Ya que me quedare mas tiempo del pensado mi jefe mandara mi auto y unas cosas, se supone que llegaran mañana temprano, por lo que debe estar aquí para antes de salir.

-¿Ya tienes el arquitecto que se encargara de la construcción?- preguntó Emmett pensé en no responderle, pero como Charlie estaba presente tuve que hacerlo.

-En realidad si, mi jefe lo contrato.-me limite a contestar.

Esa noche pude dormir bien debido al somnífero, así que no tuve problemas en despertarme.

Después de alistarme y preparar un bolso con lo que necesitaría que no era mucho pues si todo salía según lo planeado estaría de vuelta para mañana en la tarde y preparar las cosas de trabajo como mi laptop, agenda electrónica y otras cosas baje a desayunar aunque no fue mucho solo un jugo de naranja y una galleta de avena.

-Bella te buscan.- grito Charlie entrando a la cocina ya vestido con su uniforme de policía.

Apure mi jugo y salí para recibir al mensajero.

Observe que en la calle estaba un trailer donde seguramente traían el auto.

-Firme aquí señorita Swan.- pidió él entregándome unas hojas.

Termine de firmar y levante la vista para observar el carro que bajaban del trailer, ya me moría por conducir nuevamente mi Audi a8.

-¡No me jodas!- grite en cuanto vi el auto que bajaban.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Emmett llegando a mi lado junto con mi padre asustados por mi grito, no le respondí pero el siguió mi mirada.- ¡santa mierda!

En la acera no estaba estacionado mi auto si no que estaba un maserati grancabrio sport rojo cereza.

Claro que no me era desconocido pues Aro me lo había comprado por mi cumpleaños numero veintidós, el cual obviamente me había negado a conducir, pues me parecía demasiado ostentoso, no es que mi Audi fuera muy discreto pero tampoco era _**taaan**_ llamativo.

-¿Isabella podrías explicarme como conseguiste ese auto?- pregunto Charlie.

Me tape el rostro con las manos.

Adiós a mi secreto sobre donde trabajo y para quien trabajo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Aquí otro capitulo chicas.**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**A mi Carlisle me pareció muy lindo al querer ayudar  
a Bella aunque ella no se deja.**

**Por cierto una pregunta muy frecuente que me están haciendo  
en sus reviews y en el siguiente capitulo se resolverá.**

Si, Bella se llevara una sorpresa, una graaaan sorpresa.

.

.

**¿Reviews?.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DenisseR_Cullen. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En la acera no estaba estacionado mi auto si no que estaba un maserati grancabrio sport rojo cereza._

_Claro que no me era desconocido pues Aro me lo había comprado por mi cumpleaños numero veintidós, el cual obviamente me había negado a conducir, pues me parecía demasiado ostentoso, no es que mi Audi fuera muy discreto pero tampoco era **taaan** llamativo._

_-¿Isabella podrías explicarme como conseguiste ese auto?- pregunto Charlie._

_Me tape el rostro con las manos._

_Adiós a mi secreto sobre donde trabajo y para quien trabajo._

* * *

-Yo…ammm... no es mío es de Félix.- mentí.

Ese momento fue el que eligió Félix para salir corriendo por la puerta hacia el trailer en el que traían el auto.

-¡Mi mustang!-grito mientras cruzaba el jardín- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Aro mando mi mustang!- exclamo mientras introducía medio cuerpo dentro del trailer viendo seguramente su tan apreciado auto.

Cerré los ojos frustrada, nada me gustaría más que ir y tomar a Félix por los hombros y sacudirlo mientras le gritaba: ¡¿Por qué!

-Bella- volvió a llamar Charlie haciendo que abriera los ojos.

Recién ahí me di cuenta de que Emmett vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga de vestir, y encima de de esta una chamarra la cual del lado superior a la izquierda, donde se suponía que tiene su corazón llevaba inscrito las letras FBI.

-¿Por qué estas usando eso?- pregunté algo ansiosa.

-Es mi uniforme.-contesto como si fuera la cosa mas obvia.- soy agente del FBI.

Palidecí y trastrabille al querer dar un paso hacia atrás, Emmett me sostuvo pero yo rápidamente me aleje de él.

-¡Félix!- grité, este vino corriendo hacía mi con su rostro serio adoptando su postura profesional.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto apartando a mi padre y a Emmett.

Lo tome de las solapas de su camisa.

-_**Vi ricordate **__**gli**__**agenti**__**americani**__**che**__**lavoravano**__**sul**__** caso?**_ (¿Recuerdas a los agentes americanos que trabajaron en el caso?) –pregunte desesperada.

-_**la maggior parte, se **_- respondió el.

-_**Emmett McCarty Swan, **__**ricordate**__**? **__**lavorare**__**nel**__**caso**__**?**_- No podia, simplemente el no podia

**-**_**non lavora con noi**_ (no el no trabajo con nosotros)- respondió él.

-_**Sei sicuro?**_- sabía que estaba siendo paranoica pero debía estar completamente seguro.

-_**Penso che vuoi ricordare alla perfezione se tuo fratello ha collaborato con noi**_ (creo que recordaría a la perfección si tu hermano colaboro con nosotros)- dijo el muy seguro.

Solté el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo y permití que mis manos aflojaran el agarre de la camisa de él hasta que lo libere por completo, sabía que no estaba siendo racional pues si fuera de otra manera en la que Emmett hubiera trabajado en _**eso**_ no habría actuado como si nada y mas aun no hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, aun así la ola de alivio que me recorrió fue lo suficientemente fuerte que mi cuerpo cayo sentado en una superficie mullida, fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que era el sillón.

¿A que horas llegue a la sala?

Después de que me _recupere_ levante la vista del suelo y me fije que los tres me miraban preocupados, los mire avergonzada.

-Lo siento es solo que… estoy orgullosa de que hayas alcanzado tu sueño de ser policía como papa- rasque mi cabeza- le pregunte a Félix si te había visto en un… congreso si eso, en un congreso o conferencia que tuvieron pero dice que no así que supongo…

_**Estas empezando a hablar tonterías ¿te has dado cuenta?**_

Si, lo note.

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, y me levante.

-Lo siento, si no me marcho ahora llegare tarde.- tome mi saco y me encamine a la puerta, lastima, no llegue demasiado lejos pues mi padre me detuvo.

-Bella, ¿andas metida en cosas ilegales?-pregunto preocupado.

-¿Qué? No yo…- Vaya, esa pregunta me pillo desprevenida.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-El auto, tu reacción a cuando Emmett te dijo que era del FBI, andas rara…-enumero.

-Pierde cuidado papa, el auto es de mi jefe me lo presto pues choque el mío y necesitaba en que movilizarme y el no tuvo problema en prestarme uno de los de él. Lo de Emmett me tomo por sorpresa ya lo explique, y a lo de que ando rara… soy así, así que no debería extrañarte.- mentí descaradamente, pero como lo hice con naturalidad como si fuera la mas pura verdad supongo que me creyeron.

Digo supongo, pues no me quede para averiguarlo.

Salí con Félix pisándome los talones y cada quien subió a su respectivo coche- ya habían terminado de bajar el Ford mustang shelby gt500 coupe- recién reparado por el golpe que le dí.

Mis cosas ya estaban en mi coche así que solo me despedí con la mano y arranque.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles a eso de las 9:00 am justo a tiempo para llegar a ver el primer edificio.

Era grande, si, pero no lo suficientemente al menos no lo que tenía planeado, pero bueno quise darle una oportunidad y entre.

Me encontré con un hombre maduro de algunos cuarenta y tantos años, algo calvo y con un bigote y barba ya encanecidos además de una prominente barriga, usaba un traje azul rey.

-Mucho gusto, usted debe ser la señorita Swan- asentí con una sonrisa cordial- soy Thomas Thomson dueño del edificio.

-Un gusto- dije estrechando su mano.

Empezó a hablar sobre el edificio, pero la verdad era que no era lo que buscaba además de pequeño para mi el precio era sumamente excesivo, me disculpe con el señor Thomson y le explique que buscaba algo mas grande.

Ninguno de los otros dos edificios era tampoco lo que quería, dirán que especial resulto, pero la verdad en ninguno me imaginaba a sonrisa de Ángel.

Terminamos a las tres de la tarde y le indique a Félix que nos fuéramos a Seattle en coche, pues si tomábamos una avioneta tendríamos que dejar los coches y no tendríamos en que movilizarnos.

-Tardaríamos alrededor de unas cuatro horas en llegar, si aceleramos podríamos hacerlo en menos.- informe, el asintió y lo que era cuatro horas se convirtieron en una gracias a la velocidad de nuestros autos.

Nos registramos en el hotel donde pasaríamos la noche, claramente cada quien en sus respectivas habitaciones aunque una a lado de otra "por si había complicaciones él pudiera acudir inmediatamente", según palabras de Félix.

Le indique a Félix que se fuera a comer mientras yo visitaba los otros dos lugares, argumentando que necesitaba algo de espacio.

-¿Estas loca? No te dejare sola e indefensa en una ciudad tan grande como Seattle

Rodee los ojos.

-En primera no estoy loca, bueno un poco pero eso no importa, en segunda conozco Seattle muuucho mejor que tu y en tercera ¿Crees que no se que Aro mando a Demetri también su auto? ¿Y que este nos siguió hasta aquí? ¿Y que en este preciso instante no esta viendo, donde sea que este escondido y con su rifle en la mano?- Félix no parecía muy convencido así que continúe.- vamos, si alguien intenta pasarse de listo o hacerme daño mas tardara él en querer hacerlo que Demetri en meterlo un balazo por la boca.

Félix asintió con algo de reticencia pero al fin y al cabo asintió.

Me monte en el vehiculo y en menos de diez minutos estaba frente el edificio, bueno al menos tenía algo de bueno traer un coche como este.

En cuanto lo vi solo un pensamiento acudió a mi mete.

Este es.

No era propiamente un edificio grande si no más bien, era un terreno grande y en medio de este una construcción de unos cuatro pisos. Lo mejor de todo era que había suficiente espacio para seguir construyendo.

Era perfecto.

-Oh, señorita Isbel Vulturi, un gusto volver a verla.- esa voz…

Me gire y confirme mis sospechas.

-¿Alec que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunte extrañada y algo irritada.

-No es obvio, esta construcción es mía y Aro me dijo que estaba interesado en comprarlo- dijo con petulancia

Ahora entendía porque Aro no me había comentado nada, pues aunque era mas que perfecta, la indicada, el propietario era Alec Vulturi, su sobrino y el cual sabía que no me caía muy bien que digamos, sobre todo por la arrogancia del tipo.

Lo bueno fue que acato su postura profesional e inmediato empezó a explicarme los beneficios de la ubicación, el espacio y el precio.

-De acuerdo es perfecto, lo compro.- informe.

-Bien, vayamos a comer y en el restaurant firmamos el contrato.-dijo queriendo pasar un brazo por mi cintura, que fue interrumpido por un impacto que rozo su brazo impactando en la pared.

Reí.

-Veo que Aro olvido decirte que traje conmigo a Demetri y a Félix, tus primos.- disfrute de ver como ponía una mueca de disgusto.- Veo que la relación entre Demetri y tu aun no ha mejorado.

-Al menos esta vez fallo-dijo refiriéndose al impacto.

-No, no lo creo el raramente falla, yo creo que era para que lo tomaras mas como una advertencia.

-Supongo que el arquitecto que contrataste, vendrá a la comida.- lo mire confundida- Necesito la firma de tu arquitecto en el contrato.

-Ah…- fue todo lo que pude decir.

Marque a su oficina y le deje el recado diciéndole que lo esperábamos en el Le Capricorne, un restaurante francés a las cinco.

Sabía que aunque le haya informado con tan poco tiempo tendría que estar disponible pues Aro siempre pedía a la gente que contrataba exclusividad total y disponibilidad de horario.

Y en cuanto a la reservación con solo dar el nombre entraba sin problemas, eso era lo bueno de trabajar con gente que tenía dinero.

-Y dime Isbel…- empezó Alec pero lo corte.

-No me digas así, mi nombre es Isabella.- estaba a punto de contestarme cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

-Disculpen la tardanza señores.- dijo una voz a mis espaldas dejándome congelada.

¡Oh, no, no, no, no!

Me gire lentamente para toparme con dos ojos verdes sorprendidos igual que yo.

¡Que demonios hacía Edward Cullen aquí!

-Usted debe ser el arquitecto.- más que una pregunta fue una confirmación por parte de Alec.

Por favor, que diga que es solo una confusión, que se equivoco de mesa.

-Así es.- dijo Edward recobrando la compostura.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe.

_**Mierda, ahora si estamos perdidas.**_

Asentí dándole la razón a mi conciencia.

.

.

* * *

.

**Ajajá, que tal, chicas  
Aunque debo admitir que muchas tuvieron razón  
en cuanto a sus suposiciones con lo del arquitecto  
siiii, es Edward! **

**.**

**.**

**¿Y por que será que a bella la llamaron Isbel Vulturi?**

**Dejen sus opiniones**

**¿Reviews?**

.

* * *

.

.

**DenisseR_Cullen. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Que demonios hacía Edward Cullen aquí!_

_-Usted debe ser el arquitecto.- más que una pregunta fue una confirmación por parte de Alec._

_Por favor, que diga que es solo una confusión, que se equivoco de mesa._

_-Así es.- dijo Edward recobrando la compostura._

_Cerré los ojos fuertemente como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe._

_**Mierda, ahora si estamos perdidas.**_

_Asentí dándole la razón a mi conciencia_.

* * *

Alec se levanto de su asiento para darle la mano, yo debí haber hecho lo mismo, pero sinceramente dudaba que pudiera levantarme en estos momentos.

Al fin Edward tomo asiento, quedando yo entre ellos. Podía sentir la mirada fija de él en mí aunque yo me negaba a mirarlo, manteniendo mis ojos en la mesa.

-¿Bella que haces tú aquí?- preguntó Edward confundido.

-Esa misma pregunta me hacía yo pero dirigida hacia ti.- conteste mirándolo al fin.

El frunció el ceño.

-El señor Aro Vulturi me contrato para trabajar en su nuevo proyecto como arquitecto.- Alec intercalaba miradas entre yo y Edward.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto finalmente.

-Somos viejos conocidos.- me apresure a responder.- y en cuanto a lo que hago aquí…- suspire, no valía la pena inventar algo porque Alec terminaría descubriéndome- trabajo como asistente del señor Vulturi.

-No seas modesta Isbel, también eres la fundadora del proyecto sonrisa de Ángel.- agrego Alec, lo fulmine con la mirada ¿Dónde estaban los tenedores cuando se necesitaban?

Edward parecía estar en un estado de shock, cuando al fin pareció recuperase solo pregunto:

-¿Isbel?

-Lindo nombre no ¿crees?- le pregunto Alec a Edward.

-Su nombre es Isabella, Bella mas bien- Alec sonrío, estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando por fortuna la mesera llego.

Entrego las cartas del menú y espero a que decidiéramos.

-Bouillavaisse para mí.- pidió Alec pronunciando a la perfección el nombre del platillo.

-Boeuf bourguignon- elegí yo.

-¿Qué significa _**pate de canard salé foie**_?- me pregunto en un susurro Edward.

Pensé en no contestarle o mejor aun decirle que se las arreglara como pudiera, pero no podía ser tan cruel y dejarlo pedir un platillo el cual seguramente no le iba a gustar.

-Pate de hígado de pato salado.-conteste de igual manera.

Edward hizo una mueca de asco y yo tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme.

-Lo mismo que la señorita.- dijo a la mesera entregándole el menú.

Después de que cada quien tuvo su plato en frente – aunque yo solo pique un poco pues me interesaba mas los negocios- y procedimos a trabajar y gracias a Dios abandonaron el tema sobre cual era mi nombre.

En realidad era algo muy ridículo y simple:

En una cena de gala que Aro ofreció a algunos inversionistas a la cual me obligo a asistir, Nathan llevo a su primito de cinco años pues lo habían dejado a su cuidado y como no quería perderse la fiesta, no se le ocurrió otra que llevarlo consigo, al ultimo la que termino cuidando al pequeño fui yo, mientras él coqueteaba con las hijas de los inversionistas. Después de la "fama" que me dio la revista en la que pose, paparazzis empezaron a perseguirme y mas aun después de que hice algunas participaciones especiales como en sketches de parodia e invitada especial en otros tantos programas – los cuales por no hacerle quedar mal a Aro tuve que aceptar- un reportero se acerco a "entrevistarme" trate de eludirlo pero como el niño quería salir en la tele empezó a gritar

-¡_**Isbel, Isbel! Yo quelo salil en la tele yo quelo Isbel **_– a la prensa se le hizo tierno que no pudiera pronunciar bien mi nombre y desde ahí cada vez que me ven en algún momento que requiera estar _arreglada _o involucre publico me llaman Isbel y lo del apellido Vulturi es otra cosa que la prensa también adopto pues Aro hizo unas declaraciones donde decía que yo era como una hija para el.

Vendría siendo como dos personas diferentes en una sola. Isbel Vulturi la que posa en revistas y sale en la tele, además de la que es considerada ahora en Italia como la mujer de negocios mas sexy –y todo por culpa de esas dichosas fotos- y Isabella o Bella Swan la simple universitaria que trata de hacer lo posible para pasar desapercibida sin mucho éxito.

De cualquier forma ni siendo una, ni siendo la otra me gusta llamar la atención.

Alec me entrego el contrato que teníamos que firmar, así que lo estaba revisando, siempre era muy cuidadosa en lo que firmaba, aunque fuera una simple factura la leía detenidamente.

Acaba de terminar de leer el contrato y todo estaba en orden, me disponía a poner mi firma cuando algo de la conversación de Edward y Alec me distrajo.

-Así que debes estar enterado de que Isabella y yo pronto nos comprometeremos.-levante de golpe la cabeza para mirar a Alec incrédula.

-¿Pero que mierdas estas diciendo?- pegunte irritada tratando de no levantar la voz para no llamar la atención.

-Digo lo que es inevitable _**cara**_ tu me amas y eso es algo que no puedes ocultar y yo bueno podría sacrificarme para hacerte feliz.-concluyo

-Permíteme que te discuta eso.- conteste.

-Vamos Isbel siempre has estado loquita por mí, tu indiferencia es solo una mascara para ocultar tus sentimientos.- este hombre realmente tenía un problema de ego.

-Alec- hablo Edward viéndose irritado.- ella merece mas que un tipo el cual solo se preocupe por el mismo y creo que ella tiene mejor gusto.- mi boca se abrió completamente.

-Pues ella…- comenzó Alec pero lo interrumpí parándome de mi lugar.

-Escúchenme bien ustedes par de imbeciles- dije viéndolos a ambos.-Dejen de hablar de "ella" como si "ella" no estuviera presente. Les diría que se comportaran como los hombres que son pero dudo mucho que lleguen a eso, así que solo les diré que dejen de comportarse como un par de neandertales, venimos a hablar de negocios, esto es algo muy importante para mí pero no espero que ustedes lo entiendan.

Tome el contrato y plasme mi firma en el, guarde una copia en mi bolso y me dirigí a pagar mi cuenta.

¡¿Con que derecho se atrevían hablar de mí?

¡¿Cómo él se atrevía siquiera a decir eso!

"_**ella merece mas que un tipo el cual solo se preocupe por el mismo" **_

¡¿Y el que? ¿Acaso el no había jugado conmigo?

-¡Bella espera!- grito Edward a mis espaldas.

Apure mi paso hacia mi auto, mientras buscaba en mi bolso las llaves de mi auto, estaba a punto de introducirlas en la cerradura cuando estas me fueron arrebatadas.

-Por favor espera- dijo Edward a mis espaldas.- Lo siento por todo.- tenía la sensación de que no se estaba disculpando solo por lo del restaurant.

De pronto recordé a Demetri y el pánico me invadió, si a Alec le había rozado con una bala solo por intentar acercárseme no me imaginaba que era lo que le podría hacer a Edward quien prácticamente me tenía acorralada y me había quitado las llaves de mi auto.

-Edward dame las llaves- pedí con voz temblorosa.- Por tu bien dámelas.

-No hasta que me escuches…- su voz se vio interrumpida por otra.

-La dama dijo que le devuelvas las llaves.- dijo Demetri quien apareció de pronto detrás de Edward apuntando con su pistola de mano directo a la cabeza de él, pude ver como Edward se tensaba.- tienes exactamente tres segundos para obedecer antes de que yo incruste una bala en medio de tu cerebro.

Edward se movió rápidamente y me puso detrás de él, para protegerme.

-Aléjate de ella o sufrirás las consecuencias.- advirtió Edward.

Demetri rodó los ojos.

No pude contenerme y respondí desde atrás de él.

-Edward agradezco que trates de… defenderme. Pero te doy un consejo: no creo que sea buena idea amenazar a alguien si no eres _**tu **_quien sostiene la pistola, y mas aun cuando el otro sujeto te sigue apuntando con ella.

Me zafe de su agarre y salí de mi "escondite".

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte a Demetri, bueno se suponía que su trabajo era vigilar de "lejos".

-Vi a este tipo seguirte cuando saliste del restaurant, lo reconocí del día que estuvo en tu casa y por lo tanto pensé que era algún conocido tuyo, por lo que en vez de dispararle vine a preguntarte si querías que lo hiciera- respondió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-Ah… vaya, gracias… creo.- conteste.

-Amm… ¿Bella?- llamo Edward, me gire para hacerle saber que tenía mi atención- ¿Podrías pedirle a tu… amigo que deje de apuntarme con el arma.

Recién me di cuenta de que Demetri seguía con su mano al aire y en ella la pistola directo hacia la frente de Edward.

-Demetri guarda el arma.- gracias a Dios el estacionamiento ya estaba muy oscuro como para que la gente que pasaba notara algo.

-¿Tu eres…?- pregunto Edward a Demetri.

-Guardaespaldas personal de Bella- dijo en un tono en el cual dejaba claro una advertencia.

Edward asintió frunciendo el ceño.

Un mareo repentino me hizo tambalearme, Demetri me sostuvo por el codo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto

-Si, en unos segundos pasara.- respondí sosteniendo mi cabeza.

Demetri le arrebato las llaves de mi auto, quien por mirarme preocupado no reacciono. Abrió el carro y me sentó en el asiento conductor.

-Dame la botella de agua que esta en el asiento trasero.- pedí.

-¿Qué has comido hoy?- pregunto mientras yo le daba ligeros sorbos al agua.

-Mmm... - murmure haciendo memoria- un jugo y un galleta de avena, y comí lo del restaurante…

-En realidad solo lo probó, dejo prácticamente intacto el plato.- interrumpió Edward, lo fulmine con la mirada pero no pareció afectarle.

-Como lo sospeche- dijo Demetri interrumpiendo mi duelo de miradas con Edward.-De nuevo has estado descuidando tu alimentación, lo mejor será que regresemos a Forks y…

-No- lo corte.- mañana tengo que ir a ver el edificio para indicarle al señor Cullen sobre de que va esto, tengo que trabajar, por favor no me quites esto, sabes que trabajar es lo que me mantiene a flote.- suplique.

El estudio mi rostro, lo que no debió ser fácil debido a la oscuridad del lugar, pero escuche como suspiro resignado. Se levanto y cerró mi puerta entregándome mis llaves, se giro hacia Edward y observe con curiosidad como anotaba algo en un papel y se lo entregaba.

-Esta es la dirección del edificio, mañana a las nueve y treinta, la señorita Swan es muy puntual por lo que se espera lo mismo de usted, a ella no le gusta que la dejen esperando.- le dijo firmemente.

-Así será y puede contar con lo de mi puntualidad yo también soy alguien a quien le gusta que sean muy puntual, nueve y media ni un minuto mas.- se giro un poco para observarme.- hasta mañana Bella.- dijo con voz dulce, para después dirigirse a su propio auto.

-Quien diría que el mejor francotirador de la INTERPOL y la CIA, sería un muy buen asistente.- le dije con una sonrisa burlona- piénsalo para cuando te aburras de apuntar a la gente con tu arma.

-Nos vemos Isbel- contesto el en venganza y yo le saque la lengua en un actitud muy madura de mi parte, antes de arrancar el auto y dirigirme al hotel.

…

-¡Estupida! ¡Estupida! ¡Estupida!.-me decía a mi misma mientras me daba de golpes contra la pared del baño.- ¡Hugh!- me queje mientras me sobaba la cabeza, me había dado uno con mas fuerza.

_**Creí que ya habíamos acordado que darte de golpes contra una pared no era buena idea, desde esa ves que te salio un enorme Chichón.**_

-Desaparécete- gruñí, estaba demasiado enojada como para mantener una conversación conmigo misma.

¿Y todo por que?

A si, por que la estupida de mi se le había olvidado echar los somníferos al bolso.

-¡Mierda!- volví a quejarme

Bueno, tenía algunos trabajos con eso podría tratar de distraerme y olvidarme de la idea de dormir por un rato.

Trate de tranquilizarme pero no duro mucho pues otra realidad me golpeo.

Edward Cullen era arquitecto. Edward Cullen era _**él**_ arquitecto.

Maldita sea ¿por que el mundo se ensaña conmigo?

Digo, soy buena hija, buena amiga, buena empleada, una ciudadana que si bien no ejemplar colaboro con la comunidad, no tiro basura a la calle, voy a la iglesia, cumplo con mis deberes y hago donaciones a causas benéficas.

Entonces… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de tantos malditos arquitecto en el mundo Aro tendría que elegir a él.

Me refiero a que él no podría haberlo hecho a propósito… ¿O si?

_**El ni siquiera sabe quien es el, no digas tonterías.**_

Como sea, ahora tendría que trabajar con Edward imbecil Cullen.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Bueno chicas aquí otro capitulo mas  
creo que ya quedo aclarado lo de Isbel Vulturi.**

**Y después de tanto tiempo apareció nuevamente Demetri.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias.**

**Un beso.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DenisseR_Cullen. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Por qué de tantos malditos arquitecto en el mundo Aro tendría que elegir a él?_

_Me refiero a que él no podría haberlo hecho a propósito… ¿O si?_

_**El ni siquiera sabe quien es el, no digas tonterías.**_

_Como sea, ahora tendría que trabajar con Edward imbecil Cullen._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!- gimotee**_

_**-Nadie te escuchara- susurro- relájate y disfruta.**_

_**-No, por favor no…- rogué.**_

_**-Shh…-puso un dedo en mis labios- mi dulce y tierna Bella…**_

-¡No!- jadee levantándome de golpe.

Me había quedado dormida sentada en la cama recargada en la cabecera de esta y con la laptop en las piernas mientras trabajaba en un balance.

Unas lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos, me senté en la orilla de la cama para tratar de serenarme.

No es como si me tomara por sorpresa, digo no pase la mayor parte de la noche maldiciéndome por nada. Sabía que las pesadillas volverían, apenas cerrara los ojos.

Pase mis manos por mi rostro para tratar de despejarme, mire el reloj y note que eran las ocho, tenía exactamente una hora y media para arreglarme antes de partir a la cita con Edward.

Digo, cita de _**negocios**_ con el arquitecto Cullen.

_**Si claro, síguetelo diciendo.**_

Ignore a mi conciencia y me metí a la ducha.

Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla negros de pitillo, una blusa blanca de tirantes y una chaqueta azul.

Y de calzado opte por los botines que me había puesto el día en que llegue a Forks, si los negros con un tacón de ocho centímetros.

Bueno iba _**algo **_informal pero, demonios, no tenía humor de andar vestida con ropa de oficina, además estamos hablando de Edward, el ya me había visto mucho peor así que existía cierta confianza ¿no?

Me mire en el espejo y me vi algo mas pálida y con notables ojeras debajo de mis ojos.

Suspire y empecé a maquillarme para tratar de ocultarlas.

Unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron cuando guardaba los cosméticos en el bolso, me acerque y abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Félix con una bolsa de papel color café extendida hacia mi.

La tome confusa y observe que en su rostro bailoteaba una sonrisa.

-De parte de Demetri.- dijo cuando abrí la bolsa, dentro de esta había un panecillo y una malteada.

Rodee los ojos.

-¿En serio?- pregunte entre incrédula y fastidiada.

El se encogió de hombros y yo le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-Por cierto date prisa, en media hora tienes que estar en el edificio o harás quedar mal a tu asistente.- su voz, seguido por una risita, se oyeron amortiguadas por la puerta.

Me puse unas gafas de sol para cubrir cualquier rastro que evidenciaran mi mala noche.

Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Me monte en el vehiculo, con la luz del sol sobre el lo hacía relucir mas, cosa que parecía casi imposible.

En el camino me tome la malteada de fresa que Demetri tan "amablemente" me compro, dejando el panecillo aun lado.

Llegue al edificio a las nueve con veinticinco, y al entrar me lleve la sorpresa de Encontrar a Edward allí, pulcramente vestido con su traje negro y camisa blanca, con una corbata roja y esa sonrisa de lado.

_**Malditamente sexy.**_

-Comencemos- dije inmediatamente, antes de que mi conciencia decidiera traicionarme _**de nuevo**_.

-Hola, Bella ¿Cómo estas? Yo muy bien gracias por preguntar.- dijo con sarcasmo, al cual también ignore.

-Vamos a recorrer el lugar, para decirte como son las expectativas para el resultado final.- recogí mi bolso y camine para ir al patio trasero.

-Claro que si jefa.-dijo Edward divertido, corriendo para darme alcance.

Recorrimos toda el área, mientras yo le indicaba a Edward, terminamos alrededor de las once.

-Vamos a almorzar.- mas que un sugerencia pareció una orden, lo mire con una ceja arqueada claramente diciendo "y que te hace pensar que aceptare"- tenemos que discutir algunas cosas sobre la construcción- termino diciendo.

Suspire resignada, en cierta forma tenía razón y no podía mezclar las cosas personales con el trabajo, así que actuaría profesionalmente.

Asentí sin mucho ánimo.

-¿En tu auto o en el mío?- pregunto mientras salíamos.

-Cada quien en su auto Cullen.- respondí mientras subía a mi maserati.

Edward iba delante de mí, ya que yo no tenía idea de a donde quería ir, solo esperaba que no fuera un lugar extravagante o lujoso como el restaran de ayer, pues había venido a Forks con la idea de disfrutar algo mas _normal_.

_**Si claro, como si un Volvo y un maserati grancabrio sport, juntos no llamaran la atención.**_

Aparcamos fuera de un pequeño restauran, que no me decepciono.

Era sencillo, unas paredes blancas y otras color amarillo mantequilla, con dos grandes ventanales y encima de estos toldos verdes, afuera había dos mesas con manteles blancos y cuatro sillas cada una, adornadas con flores frescas.

-Puedo asegurarte que aquí no habrá hígado de pato salado en el menú.-me susurro una aterciopelada voz en el oído, causando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

El estomago me dio un vuelco al leer el nombre del restauran: _"El plato de oro"_

_**Ya decía yo que me parecía familiar.**_

Si, yo también.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, fue en un viaje a Seattle que decidí hacer, pues necesitaba un libro que solo en una biblioteca de aquí podría conseguir, Edward se había colado al plan y yo no había puesto ningún pero, al contrario me alegraba, sería la primera ves que viajaríamos juntos, aunque fuera muy corto.

Una llanta del auto se había ponchado y al "inteligente" de Edward se le olvido echar la de repuesto, empezó a llover y corrimos al local mas cercano que encontramos, empapados y cansados llegamos al **_"plato de oro"_** donde pasamos una amena cena mientras esperamos que la grúa fuera por su auto.

Después de eso cada vez que veníamos a Seattle, era de ley que teníamos que venir aquí.

-¿Entramos?- pregunto Edward extendiendo su mano hacia mi

Vacile, y mire mi coche, me imaginaba que me subía a él y arrancaba con un fuerte rechinido de llantas para no volver mas…

Rodee los ojos mentalmente, a veces tenía mucha imaginación.

No, ya no iba huir de cada cosa que me recordara al pasado, no ya no.

Ignore la mano que me tendía Edward y entre sin voltear a ver si me seguía, estaba a punto de sentar en una mesa que estaba en el centro, cuando Edward me sujeto por el codo y me llevo hasta el jardín trasero donde había tres mesas mas pero todas desocupadas. Me sentó en una silla y el se sentó frente a mí.

-Así tendremos mas privacidad ¿no crees?- dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Cómo que hoy te estas tomando mas libertades, de las que debes ¿no?- replique mordazmente.

-Tal vez.- concedió el sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.- ¿Y tus guardaespaldas?- pregunto él.

Apunte con la barbilla hacia unas mesas mas allá donde estaba Félix leyendo un periódico, parecía distraído pero solo yo sabía que estaba atento a todo cuanto entraba al pequeño lugar, incluso no dudaría en que supiera donde estaba cada mosca, si es que había ya que no había visto ninguna, pero seguramente el si.

Félix miro hacia nosotros y Edward levanto una mano en señal de saluda, que para mí completa sorpresa este le devolvió.

¿Qué diablos?

-Con que primo segundo, por parte de un tío, de un amigo de Phil- dijo él haciendo referencia al día en que lo presente, me sorprendía que se hubiera acordara ya que ni yo recordaba que fue lo que había dicho, si me preguntaban seguro saldría con otra tontería muy diferente a esa.

Me cruce de brazos enfurruñada y el río.

La mesera llego, y cabe decir que el ordeno por los dos "No hay que romper viejas costumbres", había argumentado él.

-Estuve investigando sobre tu trabajo en Internet- comente mientras cortaba un pedazo de filete.-una buena referencia sobre tu trabajo es que tus construcciones se hacen rápido.- el asintió.- Bien, quisiera que esta no fuera la excepción, es mas, esta _**debe**_ de ser la construcción mejor y mas rápida que has hecho, no importa cuantos hombres tengas que contratar.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto lentamente.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, cuando me vaya de nuevo a Italia quisiera asegurarme de que la obra, si bien no esta avanzada al menos que este iniciada.- explique.

El me miro fijamente.

-Italia- musito.- Todo este tiempo estuviste en Italia-me miro, mientras yo trataba de evitar sus ojos.- es difícil encontrarte, _**como buscar una aguja en el pajar te busque sin cesar, como encontrar una huella en el mar tan difícil de** encontrar.*_

-Bueno supongo que es difícil de encontrar a una persona que no quiere ser encontrada.- conteste sin mirarlo, y tome un sorbo de refresco para distraerme.

-¿Sabes? Yo también te investigue ayer en Internet- comento en tono casual.

Me ahogue con el refresco y tosí fuertemente, en un segundo Edward estuvo a mi lado dándome suaves palmaditas en la espalda, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Félix hizo el intento de levantarse, pero cuando vio que Edward mantenía todo _"controlado"_, volvió a tomar asiento.

Cuando me recupere, Edward volvió a su asiento y yo lo mire con pánico.

- Evitaste que un auto arroyara a Vulturi, así que vives con él y te considera como una hija, eres la primera de tu clase, posaste para play boy, has salido en la tele, y tú y tu amiguito Nathan son considerados como el dúo dinámico, pues siempre andan juntos…

-Basta quieres, si es verdad todo eso ¿Y que?- conteste enojada.- Una palabra Cullen y estas muerto.- advertí.

-Será nuestro secreto.- prometió, la manera en que pronuncio _**nuestro **_me hizo estremecer.-Pero sabes mientras buscaba hay algunos datos que se contradicen entre si, sobre un accidente o…

-Es tarde será mejor que me vaya.- lo corte, no necesitaba que también se enterara de _**eso**_.

Pues claro que el no había encontrado nada sobre lo que paso, pues Aro pago grandes cantidades de dinero para que los hechos no vieran la luz del día.

-No, no te vas hasta que termines de comer.- dijo apuntando a mi plato donde aun estaba la mayor parte de la comida.

-¿A si, y como pretendes obligarme?- pregunte con petulancia.

El sonrío.

-¡¿Otra ves no quieres comer Isabella!- exclamo con falsa sorpresa y moviendo las manos exageradamente señalando a mi plato, entrecerré los ojos.

¿Ahora que pretendía?

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono celular y Edward sonrío triunfalmente, confundida lo tome y conteste.

-Como no comas, le hablare a Aro y le are saber que volviste a dejar de comer para que te interne mínimo tres días y te pongan suero, además de que te retir del mando del proyecto pues pensara que es demasiado estrés para ti- fue el saludo tan "cordial" de Demetri.

Colgué enojada sin decirle nada, y corte un pedazo de carne para llevarlo a mi boca y masticarlo bruscamente.

-Como no quites esa sonrisa boba de tu cara lo are yo misma- dije sin mirarlo, pues aun así sabía que estaba sonriendo.

El carraspeo, lo mire y el estaba serio, viéndome intensamente haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Entonces... ¿tenemos un trato? Yo no digo nada y tu no tratas de hacer que me despidan- me tendio una mano, dude pero si quería que mantuviera su boca cerrada, con un suspiro de resignación estreche su mano pero el me jalo hacia él ocacionando que nuestros rostros quedaran a centimetros, me sonroje aun mas.

-Me tienes que escuchar, por hoy dejare que comas pero pronto.- Su aliento olor a menta choco contra mis labios aturdiendome.

Piensa con la cabeza, piensa con la cabeza, piensa con la cabeza.

**_Solo inclinate unos centimetros, solo unos cuantos y probaras esos carnosos y suaves labios una vez mas._**

**__**No, pensandolo mejor no era buena ida escuchar a mi cabeza.

De un empujon me separe y respire profundamente para tranquilizarme

-¿Me estas amenazando?- pregunte indignada y muy, muy sonrojada.

-No, no es una amenaza pero tómatelo como una advertencia.- tomo de su vaso sin dejar de mirarme.

El resto de la comida paso en silencio.

* * *

**_*Fragmento de la canción de Reik- como aguja en un pajar_**

* * *

**Bien este capitulo es mas largo :)**

**¿Qué tal? Edward y Bella ya empiezan a tener mas contacto  
**

**¿Querían beso?  
**

**¿Bella escuchara a Edward? ¿Qué opinan?**

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DenisseR_Cullen**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_De un empujón me separe y respire profundamente para tranquilizarme_

_-¿Me estas amenazando?- pregunte indignada y muy, muy sonrojada._

_-No, no es una amenaza pero tómatelo como una advertencia.- tomo de su vaso sin dejar de mirarme._

_El resto de la comida paso en silencio._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Después de la comida, solo volví al hotel por mis cosas y nos devolvimos para Forks.

Si, "nos" porque Edward me vino siguiendo todo el camino.

Suspire aliviada en cuanto estuve frente a la casa de mi padre, lo único que quería era descansar pues estaba muerta.

Entre a mi habitación dispuesta a lanzarme a la cama como en las películas, pero me lleve con la no tan agradable sorpresa de que mi cuarto estaba toda llena de pilas de maletas.

¿Qué rayos…?

Me pasee lentamente entre ellas, aun sin atreverme a abrir ninguna, cuando me percate que pegada con una cinta adhesiva a una de ellas estaba pegada una carta.

Con algo de reticencia la tome, tenía una ligera idea de quien había podido haber hecho esto y confirmarlo era lo que me daba mas temor.

_**Isabella:**_

_**Te mando algunas de tus pertenencias, para que no tengas que molestarte en comprar nada se que querías tomarte algún tiempo fuera con tu viaje a Forks y disfrutar de la grata compañía de tu padre y familia, y yo te he tomado de sorpresa con lo de mi propuesta para lo de tu proyecto, por eso me he tomado también la libertad de mandar algunos presentes, para que tu estadía en tu país natal sea lo mas cómoda posible, espero no te molestes pues se que no te agradan las sorpresas u obsequios aun así, lo he mandado.**_

_**PD 1: Por las dudas mantendré mi celular apagado hasta mañana,  
para evitar posibles reclamos que quieras hacer.**_

_**PD 2: También mande algunos presentes para tu padre, quiero felicitarlo  
por tu excelente educación y su manera de hacer tan hermosas hijas.  
**_

_**PD 3: ¿Te has dado cuanta que hasta me tome la molestia de escribirlo en tu idioma de origen en ves de italiano? Espero que esto disminuya un poquito tu genio.**_

_**El mejor de los jefes, Aro Vulturi. **_

Si, mis temores se confirmaron.

Bueno, adiós a la idea de descansar un rato, solo pude mirar el cajón donde sabia que estaban los somníferos con nostalgia.

Con un suspiro resignado, tome la primera maleta que estaba a mi alcance, todas eran de terciopelo rojo, con las orillas de metal plateado, y baje la cremallera, estuve tentada a cerrar los ojos pero no lo hice.

Lo primero que saque fue un lindo vestido de noche, color negro, largo que seguramente me llegaría a los tobillos, pero con un escote en la parte de la espalda que llegaba seguramente arriba de mi trasero.

Bueno no fue tan malo como pensé.

_**Es la primera maleta, no te apresures.**_

Si, tienes razón, mejor no sacar concluciones apresuradas.

Revise algunas maletas más, esperando encontrar algo cómodo, pues aun seguía con los pantalones ajustados, me rendí pues solo en lo que llevaba había salido vestidos del estilo como el anterior y zapatos de tacón.

Incluso en una había una televisión plasma ¡De 60 pulgadas!, que inmediatamente y con algo de dificultad logre esconder debajo de mi cama

Fui a mi armario, seguro ahí encontraba algo holgado.

Me puse unos pantalones grises de tela fresca guangos, y una blusa verde que era una de mis favoritas cuando vivía en Forks, me mire en el espejo y sonreí.

Me embargo un sentimiento de añoranza, esta era mi vieja yo.

Solté una risita al verme tan diferente, pues ahora toda mi ropa era echa a la medida.

Tome mi teléfono y marque a Nathan, mientras esperaba a que este me contestara baje a prepararme un café, necesitaba algo de cafeína en mi organismo ya.

A mitad de las escaleras escuche la alegre voz de mi bruto amigo.

-¡Bella! _**Ma quel miracolo **_(pero que milagro), tenía mucho de no esuchar el sonido de tu medolica y hermosa voz.- dijo con ironía.

Sonreí.

-Hola.- devolví el saludo.- yo tambien extrañaba tu cacareo.

El solto una carcajada, pues sabíamos que las "ofensas" que nos deciamos eran siempre de cariño

Mientras disfrutaba de mi bebida caliente, le conté todo acerca de la comida con Edward y de que ya sabía quien era yo.

_**-¡merda! **_– exclamó.

-Si lo mismo pensé yo.- respondí apesadumbrada.

-¿Crees que tenga pensado _**ricatte le**_ (chantajearte)?- pregunto preocupado.- mira que tu nomás dices y yo y mis músculos hacemos que cambie de idea.-Reí- ¿Qué no me crees capaz?- pregunto con falsa indignación.

-No, no es eso créelo que si te creo lo suficientemente estupido para querer hacerlo- conteste divertida.- pero no creo que sea necesario, no creo que se rebaje a tanto y si lo hace yo solita puedo.

-Si tú lo dices _**cara**._

Nathan me recordó que mañana era el partido de futbol de Italia contra Alemania, no podía creer que algo así se me había olvidado pero con todo el ajetreo creo que era entendible.

Estuvimos charlando un rato más hasta que Charlie llego y tuve que cortar para ponerme a hacer la cena.

Me sentí algo culpable, pues desde que llegue al pueblo realmente no había pasado tiempo con Charlie.

-¿Papa, tienes planes para mañana?- pregunte mientras cenábamos.

El frunció el ceño.

-Bueno tengo el día libre, pensé en tal vez ir a pescar ¿Por qué?

-Bueno mañana es el partido de futbol de Italia y me gustaría que lo viéramos junto, digo si te parece.

-¿Desde cuando te gustan los deportes?- inquirió con una ceja arqueada.

-Bueno, digamos que mi amigo me ha pegado la pasión por ellos.- me limite a contestar.

-De acuerdo- contesto simplemente- ¿Te parece que invitemos a los Cullen?- pregunto minutos después.

-Por mi no hay problema.- conteste algo tensa.

-Si quieres no.- dijo al notar mi estado.

_**Si le dices que no entonces, el sospechara y empezara con las preguntas. **_

-No, no esta bien, solo tendré que cocinar más.

Y así fue.

Me levante temprano, pues el juego era a las doce de la tarde aquí y a las nueve de la noche allá.

Decidí hacer un menú variado de comida típica de Italia, en honor al partido: pizza, pasta raviolis, entre otras), canelones y lasaña.

-Mmm… huele delicioso.- dijo Charlie al entrar a la cocina, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.- deben ser lo Cullen, iré a abrir.

Asentí, mientras iba a mi habitación a cambiarme, obviamente a ponerme la playera de Italia.

Baje y encontré a todos ya acomodados en los sillones y algunas sillas de la cocina.

-Te guardamos un lugar- aviso Edward apuntando a un sitio entre el y Emmett, sonreí forzadamente y me senté allí.

Decir que estaba incomoda era poco.

Félix, trajo unas cervezas del refrigerador y cuando tome una, todos se me quedaron viendo algo sorprendidos pero ninguno dijo nada.

El partido termino dos a cero a favor obviamente Italia gracias a Bonucci, tendría que recordar felicitarlo para la otra que lo vea, en alguna reunión.

Félix y yo estábamos celebrando mientras que los demás nos miraban divertidos, a los pocos segundos Nathan me llamo eufórico.

-¡Lo viste…!

-Lo se…

-Ha sido…

-Genial…

-Estupendo…

Ninguno podía terminar una frase pues éramos interrumpidos por el otro.

Los comentaristas estaban hablando, cuando un anuncio especial me llamo la atención.

-Si, podemos también mencionar la reciente creación del proyecto sonrisa de ángel patrocinado por…- decía uno.

-¡Mierda!- exclame

-¿Qué…? Oh ya veo…- contesto Nathan viendo seguramente lo mismo que yo, pero no alcance a escuchar lo que me dijo pues avente el teléfono y corrí hacia la tele para apagarla.

-Yo quiero oír.- me atrapo Emmett entre sus brazos impidiéndome llegar a la televisión.

-¡Déjame!- grite mientras ambos luchábamos por el control remoto y rodábamos por el piso.

-Si, y la idea surgió de nada mas y nada menos que de la hermosísima Isbel Vulturi mejor conocida….- escuche a lo lejos la voz de los comentaristas.

En un acto de desesperación golpe a Emmett en sus partes bajas con mi rodilla- aun acostados en el piso- el de dolor aflojo el agarre en el control y lo lance directo a la tele estrellándose en la pantalla e impidiendo que escucháramos al comentarista terminar la frase.

-¡Mi bebe!- grito Charlie corriendo.

Estire mis brazos para que me ayudara a levantarme, pero el me paso de largo yendo directamente a la ahora televisión destruida.

-Gracias papa, yo estoy bien.- le dije con sarcasmo.

Edward me ayudo a levantarme, viéndome divertido.

-Eso fue estupendo, pero creo que ahora el que necesita ayuda es Emmett.- apunto a donde estaba este retorciéndose en el piso.- tu padre- miro a Charlie quien estaba desesperado.- y la tele.- el pobre aparato le salía humo por todos lados.

-Tenia que hacer, lo que tenía que hacer- dije contemplando el desastre en la sala.

Bueno, ahora tenía un motivo para darle el televisor plasma que estaba escondido debajo de mí cama.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Bueno chicas subo capitulo.**

**En este capitulo no hubo mucho contacto entre Bella y Edward  
pero en el siguiente se llevaran una sorpresa.**

**¡Lo prometo!**

**¿De que creen que se trate?**

**Dejen sus opiniones.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**.**

**.Por cierto este capitulo esta un poquitin mas corto pero lo hice orita en la madrugada pues me voy de campamento y no quería irme sin subirles. No podre subir hasta el viernes pero prometo el siguiente les recompensare.  
**

* * *

**.**

**DenisseR_Cullen**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: Lean abajo necesito que me contesten una pregunta que es muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia. **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Edward me ayudo a levantarme, viéndome divertido._

_-Eso fue estupendo, pero creo que ahora el que necesita ayuda es Emmett.- apunto a donde estaba este retorciéndose en el piso.- tu padre- miro a Charlie quien estaba desesperado.- y la tele.- el pobre aparato le salía humo por todos lados._

_-Tenia que hacer, lo que tenía que hacer- dije contemplando el desastre en la sala._

_Bueno, ahora tenía un motivo para darle el televisor plasma que estaba escondido debajo de mí cama._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mientras conducía por la carretera recordaba la escena de ayer del partido, como si fuera una película.

_**Una loca y cómica película.**_

Una risita se escapo de mis labios, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Me recordaba a los viejos tiempos cuando nos juntábamos para hacer alguna actividad en familia, aunque es claro que no fue lo mismo pues mientras anteriormente me la hubiera pasado alegre y llena de risas, ayer fue algo tensa, bueno hasta que llego el momento de la "pelea".

Sabía que no podía seguir escondiendo por siempre el secreto de Isbel ni el de mi trabajo, era casi imposible, pero por lo pronto ya me había quitado un peso de encima y ese era tener que mentirle a mi papá.

Si, le dije a Charlie la verdad.

O bueno parte de ella.

Cuando se fueron los invitados y Emmett acompaño a Rosalie -después de que se le paso el dolor de sus partes bajas- y yo me quede a solas con él.

Charlie estaba enojado, y no era para menos había matado a su bebe.

Subí a mi habitación y arrastre la caja donde estaba la tele hasta el primer escalón y después baje a explicarle a mi padre, con tacto, que mi jefe le había mandado un obsequio, algo reticente accedió a verlo y cuando vio el televisor casi se le salen los ojos, me obligo a explicarle quien era mi jefe y el porque mandaba tal regalo.

Después de un rato y casi un infarto por parte de Charlie le hice que guardara el secreto incluso a Emmett alegando que aun no estaba del todo lista para que en Forks se supiera tal noticia.

_**Sabes que en el fondo quieres que "ellos" también lo sepan, quieres que sepan que has logrado llegar lejos.**_

Suspire.

No podía negármelo a mi misma, aunque tratara no podía mentirme. Había hecho tantos planes cuando era adolescente con ellos, y en todos los escenarios posibles que me imaginaba aparecían, no me figuraba mi vida sin la presencia constante de ellos.

Y heme aquí.

No era que los odiase, no digo que no se lo merecían pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, habían representado una parte importante en mi vida buena o mala pero lo habían hecho.

Además estaba Emmett, mi hermano una parte importantísima de mi familia, que eso era lo peor del caso.

Pero como dicen: _**"Las personas que mas quieres son las que tienen mas armas para destruirte…" **_

Pero no estaba dispuesta a amargarme la existencia, suficiente tenía ya con mis problemas como para agregarles mas, tenía que superar esto.

Por eso me encontraba aquí, un suspiro de resignación se escapo de mis labios al ver el edificio donde trabajaba Edward.

Me había citado pues ya tenía listos los planos de la construcción y quería que los aprobara, en otras circunstancias no hubiera aceptado venir y menos sola, pero soy una persona adulta y con un trabajo el cual tengo que cumplir.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿La oficina del arquitecto Cullen?- le pregunte a la recepcionista.

-Ultimo piso, tome el ascensor.- señalo a unas puertas al final del vestíbulo.

Sonreí en agradecimiento y camine hasta allá mientras trataba de bajar una poco mi falda ya que muchas miradas masculinas se posaban en mis piernas incomodándome de sobremanera.

Hoy si me había tenido que vestir de traje de oficina por lo que traía una falda a juego con la chaqueta azul marino y unos tacones negros.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?- pregunto un tipo cuando llegue al piso de presidencia, el cual por su tono dejaba en claro segundas intenciones y eso sin contar que no miraba mi cara si no mi cuerpo.

Irritada estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una voz profunda y aterciopelada se me adelanto.

-La señorita Swan viene conmigo Reyli- el tal Reyli murmuro una disculpa y se alejo como alma que lo lleva el diablo y no era para menos pues hasta mi me dio escalofríos la voz intimidante de Edward.

El aludido me paso un brazo por la cintura y prácticamente me arrastro a lo que supondría sería su oficina mientras yo trataba disimuladamente de forcejar para no llamar la atención del personal.

-¿Quién te crees?- espete mientras el cerraba la puerta.

-¿Tenías que vestirte así?- pregunto ignorando mi pregunta mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice, algo que me extraño pues yo sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba realmente enojado.

-¿Ahora te crees con el derecho de criticar mi forma de vestir?- contraataque indignada- además es mi ropa de oficina.

Edward murmuro alguna incoherencia la cual no entendí ni me importo, tampoco es que mi falda fuera muy corta solo un poco mas arriba de la rodilla.

-¿Puedo ver los planos de una vez?- pregunte al ver que no reaccionaba, seguía enfurruñado.

Saco unos papeles enrollados en forma de tubos y los extendió en una mesa grande que estaba en medio de su oficina de madera, color café caoba.

Empezó a explicarme de cómo iba la cosa pues yo no entendía muy bien, lo mío eran la administración de empresas y todo eso, no la arquitectura.

-Incluso hice una maqueta.-dijo muy pagado de si mismo y con una sonrisa.

Rodee los ojos, este hombre de verdad vera bipolar.

La maqueta estaba muy bien construida, incluso parecía que era un mini edificio de verdad, era de cuatro pisos recto y blanco, con césped y árboles afuera, era linda pero no me convencía.

Debí haber hecho algún gesto ya que Edward de inmediato pregunto:

-¿Pasa algo?

-No lo se. Es que no es así como me lo imagino esto es muy…- fruncí el ceño buscando una palabra para describirlo.

-¿Común? ¿Soso? ¿Aburrido?- temí ofenderlo, una cosa era él y otra cosa su trabajo, después de todo el era un profesional y sabía lo que hacía pero al vi la suave sonrisa que tenía comprobé que no estaba molesto.

-Todo lo anterior.- confesé con una tímida sonrisa.- Quiero algo más… alegre, la fundación va dirigida especialmente a los niños, quiero que cuando la vean no piensen en nada malo si no todo lo contrario, que lo vean como un lugar donde se pueden curar, un lugar feliz. Suficiente tienen con la cruz que cargan como para que les demos una imagen de un hospital frío y sacado de las películas que les recuerden al dolor y a las agujas, no se, hacerles mas llevadero su sufrimiento, aunque sea sacarles una sonrisa.

Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio mirándome con una sonrisa y los ojos mas brillantes de lo que había visto en estos días, su mirada era tan intensa que tuve que desviar la mía sonrojándome.

-Lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar- fingí que me concentraba nuevamente en los planos mientras sentía la mirada de Edward en mí.

-No te avergüences, eso demuestra que tan comprometida estas con el proyecto y mas aun que estas feliz con el y eso es mas que suficiente.- dijo después de un minuto logrando que volteara a verlo, abrió la boca como si quisiera agregar algo mas, pero sacudió la cabeza y pareció cambiar de opinión.

Llamo por el intercomunicador a su secretaria y le pidió algunas cosas.

Esta entro minutos después co unas bolsas y unos cafés.

-Toma, esta caliente.- ofreció Edward.

Mire del vaso a Edward y de él al vaso.

-Vamos, es solo café si quieres lo pruebo para que veas que no le mande a echar veneno.- puso una sonrisa pero esta ves no le llego a los ojos.

Rodee los ojos y lo acepte.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte curiosa señalando a las bolsas.

-Haremos la maqueta a tu gusto.- empezó a sacar de ellos materiales como cartón, tijeras, Silicon etc.

-Pero yo no se nada de eso, terminare arruinándola.- refute al instante, tampoco me iba a meter en áreas que no conocía y después hacer el ridículo.

El pareció pensarlo por unos instantes y después sonrío, esta vez era una sonrisa genuina.

-¿Qué te parece si tu me vas diciendo como lo quieres, y yo lo armo?- asentí en acuerdo con su idea y nos pusimos a trabajar.

Una hora después terminamos y mientras recogíamos el desastre causado recibió una llamada, pidió que lo disculpara para ir a atenderla.

-Si claro huye mientras yo recojo- el comentario sarcástico salio de mi boca antes de que me pudiera contener.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de cobrártela.- guiño un ojo con una sonrisa juguetona y salio de la oficina.

_**¿Ahora tú socializas con el enemigo?**_

¡Rayos! Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa en mi cara hasta que sentí que esta se desvaneció.

Era cierto, había resultado tan fácil estar con el, incluso hicimos la maqueta entre algunas risas, que se había sentido tan natural.

Trate de no pensar en eso mucho mientras me dedicaba a mirar su oficina con atención por primera vez.

Era elegante pera a la vez acogedora, la parte inferior de las paredes eran de color café, haciendo contraste con el suelo de madera que era un lustroso café mas oscuro, su escritorio era de color negro al igual que el librero que tenía detrás de el, con muchos libros, unos sillones rojos modernos con cojines naranja fuerte, encima de este unas pinturas abstractas y una gran ventana que mostraba la ciudad de Seattle. Todo muy diferente entre sí, pero que sin duda quedaba excelente no cabe duda que Esme era la encargada de esto.

Lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que en el escritorio tenia tres portarretratos, en una era la foto de navidad que nos habíamos tomado todos con unos ridículos suéteres rojos, incluido Charlie salía, la otra era de Alice con él, no recordaba ese día por lo que supuse que fue cuando yo me fui, y la tercera fue la que me paro el corazón.

Era de Edward y mía.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día, habíamos ido a la playa con los chicos y él y yo decidimos apartarnos un poco par tener "nuestro" espacio, en ella salía yo viendo la puesta de sol con los ojos cerrados dejando que los suaves rayos me llegaran al rostro, mientras Edward me miraba a mi con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ni siquiera sabía que había una foto de ese momento.

Me dirigí a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco y tratar de retener las estupidas lágrimas que querían acudir.

Camine de nuevo hasta el escritorio y la tome entre mis manos.

Mi cerebro era un revoltijo, y la única pregunta que tenía en claro era la de _**¿Qué mierdas hacía Edward con esa foto aquí? **_

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entro un Edward alegre que su sonrisa se esfumo al verme con la foto entre mis manos.

-¿Por qué tienes esta foto aquí?- trate de que mi voz sonara firme pero me tembló un poco en la ultima palabra.

Edward pasó sus manos por el cabello y después me miro con una expresión decidida.

-Necesitamos hablar.-declaro firme.- necesito que me escuches, y no te iras de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

Se voltio y pude escuchar como le echaba el cerrojo a la puerta.

Trague ruidosamente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Hola chicas aquí les subo su capitulo que como ven esta mas largo que el anterior.**

**Son siete hojas :)**

* * *

**Chicas: ¿Quieren que Bella escuche ya lo que le tiene que decir Edward?**

**Tanto si como no ya le tengo pensado, pero para mi es importante la opinión de ustedes y si bien como algunas dicen es mi historia y mi cerebro y yo decido lo que pasa, también me gusta escuchar sus opiniones y sugerencias.**

**Así que esta en sus manos.**

**Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DenisseR_Cullen. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entro un Edward alegre que su sonrisa se esfumo al verme con la foto entre mis manos._

_-¿Por qué tienes esta foto aquí?- trate de que mi voz sonara firme pero me tembló un poco en la ultima palabra._

_Edward pasó sus manos por el cabello y después me miro con una expresión decidida._

_-Necesitamos hablar.-declaro firme.- necesito que me escuches, y no te iras de aquí hasta que lo hagas._

_Se voltio y pude escuchar como le echaba el cerrojo a la puerta._

_Trague ruidosamente._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

-No.- auque quise que mi voz sonara firme salio más como si me estuviera ahogando.

-¡Merezco que me escuches! Tu dijiste lo que tenías que decir y después te fuiste sin darme oportunidad a decir nada es lo, justo.- refuto, claramente enojado.

-¿Justo? ¡¿Justo?- exclame alzando la voz.- Aquí lo mas justo sería que te diera una patada entre tus piernas y me fuera sin siquiera voltear atrás, eso si que sería Justo.

Cruce mis brazos en mi pecho, en una actitud defensiva, dispuesta a no dejarme amedrentar.

-Tal vez- concedió él- pero aun así tengo derecho a defenderme.

-No hay nada que defender.- dije respirando hondo.- aun así yo me iré, así que no tiene caso, todo seguirá igual.

-Entonces no tienes nada que perder- pidió en voz baja.- solo, por favor.

Su voz sonó tan rota que algo en mi interior se removió.

"_**Pero no estaba dispuesta a amargarme la existencia, suficiente tenía ya con mis problemas como para agregarles mas, tenía que superar esto."**_

Mi conciencia traidora me recordaba los pensamientos que mantenía mientras conducía hasta acá.

"_**Tenía que superar esto."**_

Suspire resignada, si quería dejar esto atrás supongo que tendría que pasar por esto.

_**Sabes, que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, mientras mas tiempo estuvieses en Forks más alta era la probabilidad.**_

-De acuerdo- dije derrotada.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto casi escéptico.

-No me hagas cambiar de opinión ¿quieres?- conteste algo hastiada.- pero no aquí, no creo que tu oficina sea el mejor lugar para… esto.

El asintió comprendiendo de que lo mas seguro era que en el transcurso de la conversación nos alteraríamos ocasionando algunos gritos y llamando la atención de los empleados.

Abrió las puertas dejándome salir primero, cuando estábamos a punto de llamar al ascensor las puertas de este se abrieron y salieron de él Félix y Demetri.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunte sorprendida.

-¡Ey Bells! También es un placer verte de nuevo- saludo Félix- Edward.- mi "acompañante" respondió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

Rodee los ojos.

-¿Será, que podemos hablar un momento?- no hizo falta que Demetri agregara el "a solas" su tono lo dejaba bien claro.

-Si, yo… iré a resolver unos pendientes, para tener el resto de la tarde libre.- Edward dijo esto último mirándome directamente a mí.

Asentí y el se alejo con su secretaria, una señora de algunos cincuenta años, de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban hacia nuestra dirección.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte.

-Recibimos una llamada de Aro, se presentaron algunos percances y requieren nuestra presencia allá, por lo tanto tendremos que viajar hoy mismo a Italia.

-¿Percances? ¿Es grave?- pregunte preocupada _**¿Por qué Aro no me comento nada?**_

-No, no es nada.- dijo Félix quitándole importancia- Bueno, no estamos del todo seguros.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No entiendo- admití.

-Ni nosotros.- dijo Demetri quien al ver mi rostro confundido sonrío.- Es por eso que vamos para Italia, Aro no quiso entrar en detalles.

-Okay.- pronuncie lentamente.

-Pero eso implica dejarte sola.- dijo apesadumbrado Félix quien no se veía nada contento con esa idea.

-No te preocupes se de defensa personal. -Trate de clamarlo, ahora que lo pensaba no sería tan malo así podía tener algo de mas privacidad, esa idea me hizo sonreír, pero esta se esfumo ante las palabras de Demetri.

-Obviamente no te dejaremos así como así.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Iras armada a donde quiera que vayas.- Me arrastro a un lugar mas apartado fuera de las miradas curiosas y saco de un portafolios una pistola y me la paso, yo la agarre con miedo.

-Sabes como usarla, así que no te preocupes.- trate de sonreírle a Félix pero no me sentía muy cómoda con una pistola.

Así saco otras cosas como una maquina para dar choques eléctricos, gas pimienta, y algunas municiones para el arma, todo esto me lo puso en mi bolsa.

Estaba algo aturdida pero una idea me llego a la cabeza.

-¿Y por que no me pidieron que los acompañara, si tanto están tan preocupados por mi seguridad?- pregunte inocentemente, así al menos podría liberarme de Edward.

Ambos me sonrieron condescendientemente y me hablaron lentamente como si fuera una enferma mental.

-En primera Bella: si te hubiéramos dicho te habrías negado poniendo como siempre tu trabajo antes y en segunda: si nos llamaron es porque trata de algo importante y vamos a poder estar al pendiente de ti, estas mas segura aquí en Forks, confiamos en que no causes problemas- esto ultimo mas que una sugerencia fue una advertencia.- Tu padre es el jefe de policía, tu hermano agente del FBI y vas armada ¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir?

_**Buena pregunta, me la he hecho toda mi vida… **_

Se despidieron y se fueron sin antes hacerles jurar que siempre traería eso conmigo.

-¿Se van?- pregunto Edward detrás de mí sobresaltándome.

-Si.- respondí distraídamente.

-¿Dejándote sola? ¿Indefensa?- pregunto sorprendido

Fruncí el ceño.

-No estoy indefensa, además se cuidarme sola.- respondí enfadada y sin darle oportunidad a que me respondiese camine hacía los elevadores, con el pisándome los talones.

Llegamos al estacionamiento donde estaban aparcados nuestros coches.

-Tengo un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí- informo Edward.- Lo utilizo para cuando se me hace muy tarde en el trabajo, podemos platicar ahí sin interrupciones.

Asentí, algo intimidada entre mas lo pensaba mas se esfumaba mi valor.

-Será mejor que vayamos en mi auto.- dijo Edward al notar mi reticencia, abrió la puerta copiloto para mí.

-No, yo…- frote mis manos nerviosamente.

Grave error.

-Estas muy nerviosa, así no puedes conducir – tomo mi brazo y prácticamente me subió el al coche.- Además no voy a correr el riesgo de que huyas, ahora que has aceptado escucharme.- agrego cuando se ubico en su lugar.

Me cruce de brazos en una actitud infantil y me negué a mirarlo en todo el camino.

El coche se lleno de un muy tenso silencio

_**Mierda ¿Para que acepte?**_

Era lo único en que podía pensar.

El sonido de la voz de Edward me hizo mirarlo al fin, el me miraba como si esperase algo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-He dicho que hemos llegado.- Mire por el parabrisas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el coche se había detenido.

Asentí como autómata y abrí la puerta sin esperar a Edward que lo hiciera, este al verme me miro con reproche pero ignore su gesto.

Entramos a un edificio de algunos diez pisos de fachada blanca con detalles negros.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen.- saludo el portero en cuanto reconoció a Edward.

-Buenas Tom, te presento a la señorita Isabella Swan.- Sonreí cortésmente.

-Un gusto. Dije estrechando su mano.

-¿Pasara con frecuencia por aquí?- pregunto curiosamente- Digo para dejarla pasar sin tanta complicación.

-Veo que el señor Cullen suele traer usualmente a mujeres.-conteste secamente y sin darle oportunidad a que me contestara continúe.- Aun así espero que esta sea la primera y ultima vez que tenga que venir aquí.

-Nos vemos luego Tom.- contesto Edward detrás de mí con expresión adusta y nos metimos al ascensor.

-Jamás he traído una mujer a excepción de mi familia, Tom solo lo decía por que a veces ellos se aparecen por aquí de improviso.- comento como que no queriéndole dar mucha importancia al asunto, pero por la manera en que se paso la mano por el pelo sabía que estaba nervioso.

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones.- con su mismo tono.- no te las he pedido así que puedes ahorrártelas.

_**Bravo Bella, no te dejes amainar, que no se de cuenta de que en el fondo tiemblas como un cervatillo a punto de ser atacado por un feroz león.**_

Ahmm… ¿Gracias?

Observe como el ascensor se detenía en el sexto piso, Edward con una mano me indico que pasara primero. Entramos a un departamento que si bien no era muy grande, tampoco era muy pequeño, estaba primero la sala con sus tres respectivos sillones y en el centro una mesa de madera pequeña, un mueble de vidrio que sostenía un televisor de plasma y algunos libros y portarretratos -esta vez me contuve y preferí no mirarlas para no querer llevarme otra sorpresa- en seguida estaba el comedor con cuatro sillas y la cocina separada por una pared la cual tenía una ventana que la comunicaba con el comedor, observe que en una des las paredes horizontales del lado que quedaban del lado derecho viendo desde la entrada habían dos puertas mas las que supuse que eran las habitaciones.

-Toma asiento.- pidió mientras dejaba su saco en un perchero.- ¿Me permites el tuyo?

Con algo de reticencia me lo quite y se lo pase, sabía que si me iba a enfrentar a ese calvario tendría que estar un poco mas cómoda.

-¿Gustas algo de tomar? Agua, un refresco, café un trago…- sugirió Edward.

-Vamos al grano, no alarguemos esta conversación innecesariamente.- corte secamente.

El asintió y paso su mano por el rostro y después por el cabello dejándose aun mas despeinado.

- Bueno primero que nada tengo que decir perdóname, se que no lo merezco ¡Diablos! Ni si quiero yo lo puedo hacer, y se que no tengo derecho a pedirlo pero aun así lo hago.

Al ver que no conteste nada, respiro profundamente y continúo:

-Fue poco después de que llegaste a Forks.- su mirada se dirigió a la ventana seguramente perdido en sus recuerdos- En el instituto siempre te apartabas, preferías ir a la biblioteca que juntarte con los chicos, siempre le dabas calabazas a los chicos que se te acercaban y por si fuera poco estaba Emmett que el se encargaba de ahuyentar a los demás.- sonrío tristemente- Por lo que te hacía prácticamente una chica imposible, lo que significaba un reto. Yo para ese entonces empezaba a sentir algo hacia ti.- Sus mejillas se tornaron en un suave color rosa al reconocer esto ultimo, algo que me tomo por sorpresa, en mí era bastante común pero… ¿Edward Cullen sonrojándose?

No eras como las demás, tú eras… diferente, y eso me gustaba, pero eras la hermanita de mi mejor amigo y prefería tomar mi distancia. Pero entonces escuche de esta estupida apuesta, y no se que me paso, simplemente pensé que era la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ti y pensé que así te protegía de esos imbeciles que quisieran aprovecharse ¿Qué irónico no? Un imbecil tratando de protegerte de otros imbeciles.-negó con la cabeza suavemente- Pero después te conocí y me enamore, me enamore de verdad, que te juro que y no recordaba la apuesta hasta ese día que me encontré a Mike y Tyler en el centro comercial. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte daño.

-Sin embargo lo hiciste.- replique mordazmente.- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Mas bien la pregunta sería… ¿Pensabas decírmelo?

-Por supuesto que planeaba decírtelo, es solo que no sabía como.- Me reí, una risa que de feliz no tenía nada.

-Por mucho tiempo me preguntaba ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Fue algo malo que hiciera hacia ustedes? ¿Qué acto tan terrible cometí para merecer tan cruel castigo? ¡¿En que rayos me había equivocado?

-Tú no hiciste nada…

-Ahora lo se.- interrumpí, ahora que me había abierto ya no podía parar.- tarde dos malditos años en darme cuenta de que yo no hice nada malo, que solo fui la victima de personas que no tenían nada mas que hacer que joderme la vida.

-Bella…

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Félix acerca de las fotos para la revista?- el asintió.- La poca autoestima que tenía desapareció, quedo pisoteada después de enterarme que era tan poca cosa que un chico solo se fijaría en mi si obtiene a cambio algo.

-No digas estupideces.- dijo enfadado

-Nathan me provoco hasta que accedí a hacer la dichosa apuesta a sabiendas de que era técnicamente imposible de que yo ganara- continúe ignorándolo.- Estaba molesta pues el me dijo lo que era el "castigo" hasta después, no entendía por que quería humillarme tanto pues iba a hacer el ridículo, solo al querer compararme con alguna de las modelos.- sonreí tristemente.- el tiraje de la edición en la que salio mi foto fue la mas vendida- anuncie levemente orgullosa aunque también sonrojada.- incluso la nombraron como edición especial por ser mi debut y despedida como modelo para play boy.- agite mi cabeza, estaba empezando a desviarme del tema.- el punto aquí es que hasta después entendí que Nathan hizo todo eso para demostrarme que yo era si bien no una preciosidad, que era bonita.

-Tu para mi siempre has sido hermosa, la mas hermosa de todas.- declaro Edward con una voz solemne

-¡Ya no me mientas! ¿Quieres? Ya no lo hagas, por que no te creo.- me levante del sillón donde había estado sentada incapaz de permanecer quieta. Pase mis manos por el cabello.

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Nunca lo hice!- lo mire incrédula - Al menos en lo que se refiere a mis sentimientos, siempre fui honesto.

Mi estomago se revolvió, y mis ojos se humedecieron, pero negué a dejar que corrieran las lagrimas, no iba llorar, no aquí y no frente a él.

-Eso ya no importa.- conteste con voz trémula.- solo quiero saber ¿Por qué, si _**ellos**_ no tuvieron nada que ver directamente, nunca me dijeron nada?

Edward trago saliva y desvío la mirada de la mía.

-Por que yo se los pedí.- confeso en voz baja.

Me quede en shock.

¿En serio? ¿Solo por que _**el **_se los pidió? ¿Mis mejores amigas y mi hermano me traicionaron solo porque _**el **_se los había pedido?

De pronto sentí como las piernas se me aflojaban, obligándome a sentarme de nuevo por que ya no tenía fuerzas para estar de pie.

-¿Qué?- pregunte en un hilo de voz.

-No es como tú lo piensas.- se apresuro a contestar, lo mire con lágrimas en los ojos contenidas.- Alice lo supo casi al principio, se entero escuchando una conversación en la escuela, no dijo nada con la advertencia de que yo fuera quien te lo dijera- me miro tristemente.

No quería pero tenía que hacer la pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta.

-¿Y Emmett?

Edward después de vacilar unos segundos se sentó a mi lado, no lo aleje, tampoco se lo impedí, simplemente porque dudaba si quiera tener fuerzas para hacerlo.

-¿Recuerdas la ves que te dije que dos tipos me habían querido asaltar?- asentí, recordaba perfectamente ese día me había dado un susto de muerte al verlo todo golpeado.- Bueno, no me trataron de asaltar ni mucho menos fueron dos tipos, es día Emmett se entero y pues…

Agacho la cabeza, avergonzado sin terminar la frase.

Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, había empezado a dolerme.

-No, no te creo- susurre.- si Emmett reacciono de esa forma, en… entonces por que nun…nunca me dijo nada.

No era común de él reaccionar de esa forma para después quedarse callado, simplemente no era Emmett.

-Después de que él logara calmarse, pudimos convencerlo de que no te dijera nada.- siguió contando, lo mire con las cejas enarcadas al ver que uso el plural.- Alice y yo.- explico.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte con la voz rota.

- Alice sabía de mis sentimientos y por eso me ayudo, Rosalie se entero porque Emmett le dijo y Jasper ni siquiera sabía nada hasta el día de la escuela.

Me pare de golpe del sillón, sintiéndome de pronto furiosa.

-¡¿Así que te creíste con el derecho de controlar mi maldita vida?- grite.- Me quitaste el derecho de elegir, callaste a los demás dejándome vivir una jodida mentira, todo el mundo sabía, perdí lo mas valioso que tenía.

-Yo también lo hice- refuto él.- Cuando partiste yo también sufrí.

-¡Por favor Edward! No quieras ponerte a comparar, tu decidiste desde el principio, tan dolorosa era la idea de siquiera compartir el mismo código postal, que no dude en tomar la primera oportunidad de irme, dejando a mi padre, a mis amigos y hablo de los de la Push, a Jacob, deje mi vida ¿Entiendes?

Edward cerró los ojos y jalo de sus cabellos fuertemente.

-Perdóname.- murmuro.- Por favor, perdóname que yo no puedo hacerlo, herí a la persona que mas amaba.- abrió los ojos y me miro intensamente.- a la que mas amo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate Edward! No sigas.- grite.- Casi arruinaste mi vida, casi, pero no lo hiciste. Poco a poco logre armar los pedazos que quedaron de mí y no dejare que mandes todo a la mierda, no permitiré que vuelvas a destruirme.

-No lo are.- declaro firme.- no te lastimare mas Bella, y te lo demostrare.

Camine directamente a la puerta y la abrí de un jalon, tironee de mí saco y salí de ahí escuchando las ultimas palabras de Edward tras de mí.

-Te amo y te lo demostrare.

Sentí una traicionera lágrima que corría por mi mejilla derecha, la limpie bruscamente mientras me repetía a mi misma que no iba a llorar, no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**¡UY! ¿Qué tal? Por fin vemos algunas telarañas detrás de esa apuesta.**

**¿Les gusto? Bella lo escucho pero no lo perdono, hice las cosas de este modo porque la mayoría quería que lo escuchara y otras que no así que creo que es algo intermedio ¿no? Todavía hay que hacerlos sufrir un poquito mas, que les cueste.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Perdóname.- murmuro.- Por favor, perdóname que yo no puedo hacerlo, herí a la persona que mas amaba.- abrió los ojos y me miro intensamente.- a la que mas amo._

_-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate Edward! No sigas.- grite.- Casi arruinaste mi vida, casi, pero no lo hiciste. Poco a poco logre armar los pedazos que quedaron de mí y no dejare que mandes todo a la mierda, no permitiré que vuelvas a destruirme._

_-No lo are.- declaro firme.- no te lastimare mas Bella, y te lo demostrare._

_Camine directamente a la puerta y la abrí de un jalon, tironee de mí saco y salí de ahí escuchando las ultimas palabras de Edward tras de mí._

_-Te amo y te lo demostrare._

_Sentí una traicionera lágrima que corría por mi mejilla derecha, la limpie bruscamente mientras me repetía a mi misma que no iba a llorar, no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y no lo iba a hacer ahora._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salí a la calle, la brisa de aire fresco que me golpeo me ayudo a despabilarme.

No entendía porque me afectaba tanto, después de todo yo ya no sentía nada hacia el ¿no?

No, claro que no, solo que después de tanto tiempo se habían abierto heridas que en realidad nunca habían cicatrizado, obviamente tenía que doler, eso era todo.

_**¿Entonces porque el estomago se te revolvió cuando el te dijo sus sentimientos habían sido siempre honestos?**_

Porque se que es mentira.

_**¿Por qué en el fondo sentiste una pequeña chispa de ilusión al escuchar que en el fondo nunca tuvo malas intenciones contigo?**_

_**¿Por qué sentiste aunque sea una centésima parte de emoción al escuchar que el quiere demostrarte que significas algo para él?**_

Porque… porque…

_**Porque ahora sabes que no quiso lastimarme, al menos directamente**_

_**Porque el te dijo que te seguía amando.**_

Ridículo.

Recién tome conciencia de que había dejado mi auto en Constructoras Cullen, tendría que tomar un taxi para llegar hasta ahí o mejor aun…

Un autobús, la sola idea me hizo sonreír.

Si lo se, algo tan sencillo como subirme a un autobús puede hacerme alegre, pero es que entiéndanme llevo años sin subirme a uno.

No es porque ya me crea demasiado importante como para transportarme en uno, lo que pasa es que Nathan prefería llevarme en su moto a donde lo necesitara y a mi no me molestaba al contrario, la adrenalina que experimentaba cada vez que me montaba en una moto era grandiosa, sentir el viento contra mi cara e ir a una velocidad alta, me hacía sentir libre, después cuando empecé a trabajar para Aro me compre mi Audi y estaba encantada con el así que no lo soltaba para nada y luego con lo sucedido Aro se volvió algo paranoico en cuanto a lo de mi seguridad por lo que me prohibió tajantemente no subirme a uno, pues según él, cualquiera se puede subir a uno y por lo tanto lo hace peligroso.

Pero ahora no hay nadie que me lo impida.

Me acerque a un señor, que por su uniforme supe enseguida que era un policía.

-Disculpe señor.- dije llamando su atención.- Podría indicarme donde puedo tomar el autobús que me llevara a Constructoras Cullen.

_**¿Te acercas a un oficial cuando traes en tu bolsa un arma? **_

Oh. Mi. Dios.

-Por supuesto muchacha solo toma… ¿Se encuentra bien? De pronto se ha puesto pálida.- Se acerco un paso a mí, el mismo que yo retrocedí.

-Eee... estoy bi…en señor ofi…cial.- Tartamudee.

_**¡Mierda Bella! ¿No pudiste ser mas obvia? Ahora te revisara la bolsa, descubrirá el arma y las balas, te llevaran a juicio y después te condenaran de por vida a una cárcel solo para mujeres en alguna parte de Australia donde te azotaran y morirás de hambre y nunca volverás a ver a tus amigos ni le volverás a decir a Nathan que es un gran amigo, un idiota, si, pero al fin y al cabo es tu gran amigo idiota.**_

¿Y después dices que yo soy la histérica dramática?

-Yo… muchas gracias señor.- di media vuelta dispuesta a irme.

-¡Eh señorita!- Grito el policía dejándome congelada en mi sitio.

-¿Si, oficial?- pregunte dulcemente.

-Aun no le he dicho donde puede tomar el autobús.

-Oh, cierto- conteste nerviosa e inconscientemente apreté mas mi bolso a mi dorso- Es que ahora ando muy distraída.- solté una risita nerviosa.

El oficial me miro entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

**-**En la esquina doble a la izquierda, ahí pasa el transporte.- respondió minutos después.

-Gracias.- Camine lo mas rápido que pude pero tratando de no se demasiado obvia.

**_Creo que estuvo cerca._**

Si yo también.

No iba a estar tranquila hasta que no le mandara un mensaje a Nathan, tal ves mi conciencia era demasiado dramática y un poco histérica, pero después de todo era yo, así que se lo mande, hice la cuenta de a que horas debería ser allá y calcule que ahora mismo debería estar en clases, si es que había ido.

**___Quiero que te quede claro que eres mi mejor amigo  
un idiota, si, pero eres el idiota de mi mejor amigo._**

**B.**

No paso mucho para que recibiera respuesta tal vez un minuto.

_Yo también te quiero Bells._

_N._

Con una sonrisa subí al autobús y busque con la mirada un asiento disponible, me percate de que un chico que iba delante de mí, vestido con ropas negras, tomo asiento hasta al ultimo y dos señoras que estaban sentadas a los lados inmediatamente se cambiaron de lugar, el chico hizo como si no lo hubiera notado, quizás ya estaba acostumbrado.

Rodee los ojos, de verdad odiaba a la gente que inmediatamente juzgaba a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas.

Digo, yo traía en mi bolso una pistola cargada y hablaba conmigo misma y apostaría lo que fuera que esas señoras estarían más que dispuestas a sentarse conmigo si supieran que trabajo y vivo con uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

Hipócritas.

Me senté justo a lado del muchacho, bueno tal vez estaría mal de mi parte decirle muchacho pues no se me veía que fuera mucha la diferencia entre nuestras edades.

Estaba escuchando música con un solo auricular y el otro lo tenía colgando de su cuello, con un volumen bastante fuerte como para que a pesar de todo el ruido de la gente, yo escuchara la canción, sonreí al reconocer la canción.

-Blackout de Muse es genial.- dije en voz alta

El "chico" me miro algo sorprendido, entrecerró los ojos y estudio mi vestimenta, tal cual yo había hecho minutos antes con él.

-Si, supongo que si- respondió después.

-Sip, habla sobre la vida siendo demasiada buena para durar y como somos jóvenes ni siquiera nos importa.- Realmente era una buena canción para hacerte reflexionar.

-¿Somos jóvenes?- inquirió burlón.

-Oh, no dejes que el traje de ejecutivo te engañe.- reí.- solo tengo veintidós.

-Genial, yo tengo veinte.- Asentí.

-Lo supuse.

Seguimos callados hasta que escuche que Blackout llegaba a sus notas finales.

-¿Y que opinas de Host?- pregunto después de unos segundos de vacilación.

-Bueno pudiera decir que esa canción se identifica a muchos aspectos en mi vida.- conteste después de pensarlo.

-Yo amm… supongo que… ¿Lo siento?- me reí porque se veía que lo suyo no era consolar.

-No hay problema.- dije sinceramente, mis problemas eran míos y no me gustaba andar involucrando a los demás.

-Yo también sufro pero lograre olvidarla.- contesto muy seguro de si mismo.

-Yo dije lo mismo y heme aquí.- note que ya se acercaba mi parada por lo que saque rápidamente de mi bolsa, cuidando obviamente que no se viera el arma, un pequeña libretita y escribí un consejo, para entregárselo al chico que me había hecho un agradable rato.

**Easily- Muse**

_El amor fácil de olvidar no existe  
porque entonces no seria amor _*

_Una amiga:_

**_Isbel Vulturi._**

-Bien aquí me bajo.- anuncie entregándole la nota y bajando por los escalones.

¿Quién dijo que no se podía conocer gente agradable en un autobús?

Decidí llegar al supermercado, necesitaba distraerme con algo para que mis pensamientos del la _charla_ con Edward no volvieran a atormentarme y la mejor forma de hacerlo era cocinando.

Arroje las bolsas del supermercado que contenían los ingredientes para preparar galletas a la mesa de la cocina, lave mis manos y me dispuse a preparar la mezcla, cuando ya estaba cortando las galletas en forma de figuritas entro a la cocina Alice, trate de ignorar su presencia mientras terminaba y metía la bandeja al horno.

-Bella…- Voltee a verla pues su voz había sonado rota, sus ojos estaban llorosos, de pronto me vi rodeada por dos pequeños brazos, que apretaban fuerte.

-¿Alice, que demonios…?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Por favor Bella, tienes que perdonarme, lo siento, siento haber escuchado al estupido de mi hermano, de verdad, pero es que se veían tan felices, por favor.- suplico en medio de un sollozo, podía sentir algunas lagrimas mojando mi blusa en mi hombro derecho.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

** _La verdad, solo eso y nada más._**

Respire hondo antes de hablar.

-Hable con tu hermano esta mañana- murmure en voz baja.

Alice se separo un poco de mi para poder verme a ala cara pero aun sin soltarme del todo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendida.

Asentí.

Me deshice de su abrazo con delicadeza pero firmemente y me moví al otro lado de la cocina con la mesa interponiéndose entre nosotras.

-Se que ustedes no participaran en la dichosa apuesta, pero eso no quita que me mintieron.- la mire directamente a los ojos que se volvían a llenar de lagrimas.

-Nunca te mentí.- susurro mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

-Claro, solo me ocultaste información.- respondí irónicamente y con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Lo siento, por favor- su voz se rompía en sollozos que trataba inútilmente de controlar.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si fuera al revés Alice? ¿Qué Jasper fuera el que decidió apostarte? ¿Que yo decidiera callar? ¿Me perdonarías tan fácilmente?- quería que por alguna maldita vez se pusieran en mi lugar y comprendieran que no era tan fácil. Alice estaba a punto de hablar pero la interrumpí antes de que si quiera dijera una sola palabra.- Necesito tiempo, no se cuanto pero necesito tiempo, se que han pasado mas de tres años casi cuatro, pero para ser franca no había pensado mucho en este problema estando en otro país, ahora que estoy aquí, supongo que no puedo seguir eludiéndolo.

Alice asintió un poco mas alegre.

-De acuerdo- sorbió su nariz y tallo un poco sus ojos enrojecidos.- no te arrepentirás te lo aseguro Bella, recuperare tu amistad, no importa que, lo are…

-Tiempo Alice.- repetí.

Ella volvió a asentir y con una sonrisa salió de la cocina, escuche la puerta de entrada que era cerrada señal de que Alice se había ido.

**_Por ahora._ **

Volví a concentrarme en mi tarea de hacer galletas, tratando de olvidar el episodio ocurrido hace unos minutos, cuando una duda me surgió.

¿Cómo entro Alice a la casa?

La respuesta a mi interrogante se contesto por si sola segundos después cuando Emmett entro a la cocina.

-Hablaste con Alice.- no fue una pregunta, si no una confirmación.- Entonces…

-No, Emmett, por favor no ahora, suficiente tuve ya con ella y con Edward.- interrumpí antes de que también soltase su discurso.

-Solo… solo quiero que sepas que yo no dije nada, por que te veías tan feliz, no quería ser yo quien te destruyera esa felicidad, se que fue duro separarte de mama y créeme cuando te digo que miles de veces estuve a punto de decirte, pero no me creí tan fuerte como para borrar esa sonrisa que siempre tenías plasmada en tu rostro, eres mi hermanita, eres mi sangre, y haría todo lo que estuviese en mis manos para corregir ese error, pero no puedo y me odio por eso, se que tengo que asumir las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones y cargar con tu odio, pero no es fácil.

Estaba a punto de responder: **_No te odio._** Cuando tocaron la puerta de entrada.

-Yo voy.- corrí rápidamente a la puerta aliviada de escapar.

¿Por qué tuvieron que irse Félix y Demetri? Si ellos estuvieran aquí no tendría que soportar esto, al menos no sola, Jacob estaba con Leah y no podía ir a atosigarlo con mis problemas.

Abrí la puerta rogando a Dios que no fueran ninguno de los Cullen o en su defecto Hale, lo único que me faltaba era que se aparecieran por aquí también a quererme explicar.

-Hola Bells ¿me extrañaste?

-¿Nathan?- pregunte sorprendida

**. **

**. **

**.**

* * *

**. **

**. **

*** N/a. no es un pedazo de la canción mas bien Bella (o en su defecto yo) puso lo que quería dar a entender la canción. **

**¡Taran! Llegaron los refuerzos, **

**si chicas mande a Nathan en ayuda a nuestra pobre Bells **

**¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno, regular, malo excelente? **

**¿Reviews? **

**.**

* * *

**. **

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Por qué tuvieron que irse Félix y Demetri? Si ellos estuvieran aquí no tendría que soportar esto, al menos no sola, Jacob estaba con Leah y no podía ir a atosigarlo con mis problemas._

_Abrí la puerta rogando a Dios que no fueran ninguno de los Cullen o en su defecto Hale, lo único que me faltaba era que se aparecieran por aquí también a quererme explicar._

_-Hola Bells ¿me extrañaste?_

_-¿Nathan?- pregunte sorprendida_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

-¡Nathan!- chille sorprendida lanzándome a sus brazos. El soltó una carcajada mientras me giraba en el aire.- como no me bajes o no reduzcas tu velocidad vomitare.- advertí, pues tanta fue su efusividad que parecía una muñeca de trapo.

El volvió a reír y una vez con los pies puestos en la tierra –literalmente- lo abrase, como personas normales.

-Vayas, si que me extrañaste.- dijo divertido

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté aun sin salir de mi asombro.

-Convirtiéndome en una paleta helada, pero si quieres me voy…. Nah… es broma no me iría aunque me corrieras.-Rodee los ojos.- Estoy aquí en plan de amigo y en plan de negocios.

-¿Plan de negocios?

-Te explicare si me dejas entrar, en serio Bells se me esta helando el trasero.- hizo un puchero con los labios.

-Entra.- señale con la mano la puerta ya abierta. Cerré la puerta tras de mí con el pie y Nathan se me acerco entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Qué?

-Shh…- Empezó a olfatear el aire y luego mi cabello.- Huele a… chocolate, canela y vainilla ¿Estas haciendo galletas?

-¿Quién eres tu y por olisqueas a mi hermana?- la voz grave de Emmett se hizo sonar por la sala.

Nathan se separo lentamente de mí con una sonrisa, y me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Soy Nathan el mejor amigo de Bella, y la _olisqueo_ porque huele delicioso ¿Tu eres?- pregunto como si nada.

-Emmett Swan McCarthy el hermano de Bella.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Nathan como para notar que sus ojos se hicieron mas fríos, y su sonrisa llena de jovialidad ahora era forzada.

-El _**hermano **_de Bella- repitió él con evidente sarcasmo- déjame decirte que…

-¡Galletas!- grite logrando que los presentes se sobresaltaran.- si, mis galletas están en el horno ¿Quieres galletas Nathan? Oh pero claro que quieres vamos.- jale a mi amigo hasta la cocina sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle un par de verdades?- me reclamo en cuanto lo solté.

-Oh, porque te conozco y se que _**"Un par de verdades" **_ podría convertirse fácilmente en una pelea.- contraataque.- Lo único que me falta es que tu y Emmett se vayan a los golpes en la casa de mi padre. –Serví unas cuantas galletas en un plato y dos vasos de leche, me senté a un lado de él en la mesa.

-¿Lo único que te falta? ¿Que paso?- Negué con la cabeza, aun que era inútil el terminaría por sacarme toda la sopa.- Bells…

Escuchamos la puerta de entrada ser abierta y a mi padre que saludaba a Emmett, le indique con un gesto que hablaríamos después a lo que el asintió.

-¡Joder Bella!- exclamo sorprendido cuando me levante a sacar la charola que estaba en el horno y ponía las galletas junto a las demás.- ¿Hiciste galletas para todo Washington o que?

-Si, creo que me excedí un poquito.- a decir verdad era un "mucho" pues había ya unos recipientes repletos de galletas.

-Eso solo me confirma que no estas bien, pues tu acostumbras a cocinar en cantidades excesivas cuando estas estresada.- no dijo nada mas pues Charlie entro a la cocina, pero me envío una mirada que claramente decía _**"Ya hablaremos…" **_

Suspire.

-Hola papa.- salude a Charlie quien se estaba quitando el cinturón donde estaba la pistola.

-Hola Be…- se interrumpió al notar la presencia de Nathan en la cocina quien le sonreía alegremente.- Eh…

-Papa el es mi amigo el de Italia.- Charlie asintió sin quitarle la mirada a Nathan.

Lentamente se dirigió hasta mí y me observo con las cejas enarcadas al ver tantas galletas pero no me dijo nada, solo se limito a tomar una y llevársela a la boca.

-Soy Nathan Collins, esposo de Bella desde hace dos años y padre de cinco nietos suyos que esperan ansiosos a conocer a su abuelo.- Charlie se atraganto con la galleta y su rostro se convirtió de rojo a morado.

Tome una galleta de un recipiente y se la lance en la cara a Nathan para que se callara.

-No es verdad papa.- dije mientras le golpeaba la espalda.

-Mas te vale.- murmuro en un hilo de voz volviendo a recuperar el color normal de su rostro.- ¿Qué aras con tantas galletas?- pregunto después de que se calmo, ignorando a Nathan.

-No lo se, supongo que las regalare.- conteste, y es que en verdad eran muchas, no se en que estaba pensando cuando hice tantas.

-Ni lo pienses, viví muchos años sin tus galletas para que las quieras regalar.- respondió Emmett entrando a la cocina.

-Dejare algunas.- masculle entre dientes.

-Así que…- hablo mi padre.- tu amigo…

-Podría quedarme en la habitación que ocupaba Félix.- sugirió Nathan adivinando los pensamientos de mi padre.

-¿Ocupaba?- preguntaron al unísono Charlie y Emmett.

-Ah, si es verdad, Félix tuvo que irse por… una emergencia familiar, si eso, y me pidió que los despidiera de ustedes y lo disculparan.- bueno eso no podía ser mas mentira, pero lo que no supieran no les haría daño.

-No ocuparas mi habitación.- gruño Emmett.

Nathan vigilando que ninguno de los presentes lo vieran me guiño un ojo y después sonrío ampliamente.

Eso significaba que tenía una idea, y a veces las ideas de Nathan me daban miedo, por no decir la mayoría.

-Bueno no se preocupe por eso señor Swan.- respondió Nathan.- Podría dormir con Bella que al cabo aun no es tarde para darle esos nietos.- me sonroje y golpee su brazo.

Charlie enrojeció.

-Emmett Swan McCarthy le dejaras la habitación a este… joven Italiano y no se hable mas, iré con Billy un rato.- sin mas se marcho dejándonos en silencio.

Emmett siguió el ejemplo de Charlie y opto por ir a ver a Rosalie un rato.

-_**ragazza bene e avere una conversazione in sospeso **_(bien jovencita usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente)

Nos sentamos en la sala y procedí a contarle todo lo sucedido en los últimos días, desde que Edward es el arquitecto, la conversación que tuve con él en su departamento, el chico que me tope en el autobús, la platica con Alice y Emmett sin omitir ningún detalle.

-Lo peor de todo es que no quiero que nada cambie, Nathan, yo me iré pero…- no pude continuar pues mi voz se quebró.

-No, preciosa, tu si quieres que cambie, pues entonces nunca hubieras querido escucharlos.-dijo mientras me abrazaba.- Lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptarlo, pero esta bien _**cara**_ son tu _**famiglia **_es normal.

-No, no…- susurre en su pecho.

-Shh… Llora _**cara**_ libéralo.- murmuro contra mis cabellos.

-No quiero, no lo are por ellos, no, soy fuerte.

-Se que lo eres.- respondió dulcemente mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.- Si no lo fueras, dudo mucho que estuvieras aquí, pero no lo harás por ellos, lo harás por ti, ni siquiera lloraste cuando _**eso**_ paso, creo que necesitas un descanso que no sean esas pesadillas que antes tenias- no dije nada por temor a revelarle que recientemente había vuelto a tenerlas y preocuparlo aun mas.- aquí estoy yo, solo suéltalo.

No necesite mas, sus palabras fueron como un interruptor que libero mi llanto, no se cuanto tiempo dure llorando, solo que Nathan nunca me soltó, solo me estrechaba mas en sus brazos y me susurraba palabras de animo.

Desperté en mi habitación, la poca luz se colaba por mi ventana, eche un vistazo a mi reloj y note que eran las diez de la mañana, pues si que había dormido. Nathan no se veía por ninguna parte por lo que me metí a la ducha y me maquille para que mis ojos no se vieran hinchados, lo que menos quería era asustar a Charlie.

Baje las escaleras y me metí a la cocina para encontrarme una escena algo… peculiar.

Nathan traía puesto un mandil, y estaba ¿cocinando?

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunte temiendo la respuesta.

Me empujo suavemente por los hombros hasta que caí sentada en una silla, puso delante de mi un plato con lo que supuse contenía huevos, era difícil saber pues estaban muy batidos y quemados, aun así sonreí pues me causaba ternura el que haya intentado hacerme el desayuno.

-Agradezco el detalle pero tengo que preguntar ¿Intentas alivianarme o envenenarme?

-Tu cállate, siéntate y disfruta tu desayuno.

Una vez que ambos estuvimos sentados en la mesa, nos rodeo un silencio, sabía que Nathan se estaba conteniendo de hacer una pregunta pues lo veía en sus ojos, deje la cuchara en la mesa, debo decir que aliviada de librarme de comer el tan apetitoso desayuno y lo alenté a que preguntara.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó lentamente.

Asentí.

-Gracias Nathan, tenías razón, necesitaba sacarlo si no terminaría por explotar.- el sonrío.

-Es por eso que nos complementamos tan bien, tu con tu actitud emo y amargada y yo con mi personalidad sexy y divertida.- lo golpee en el brazo.- un día de estos me va a venir dando cáncer por tantos golpes que me das.

Rodee los ojos.

-Oye Nat.- dije recordando algo de la conversación de ayer.- dijiste que venias en plan de amigo pero también de negocios ¿A que negocios te referías?

-La Compañía automotriz Collins ha decidido unirse a tu proyecto.- contesto simplemente.

Tarde unos segundos en procesar la información y cuando al fin la comprendí sonreí ampliamente.

-Soy ahora el nuevo segundo al mando, Aro no quiso avisarte pues quería que fuera una sorpresa.- abrace a Nathan.

-Gracias, gracias por apoyarme en esto que es tan importante para mí.- el asintió.- Nathan… se que no lo digo muy seguido pero te quiero eres una persona muy especial y, te debo tanto, creo que nunca te di gracias por llegar ese día.- mi amigo limpio una lagrima que se escapo de mi ojo.

-No tienes por que darlas, se que no te gusta hablar de ese tema y para mi no fue nada, lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces mas si fuera necesario _**cara **_tu no tienes ni idea e lo mucho que me has ayudado así que estamos iguales.

-Te regalare una rubia para navidad.- dije en modo de broma.

-Que sean dos y una pelirroja.- respondió divertido.

-Pervertido.

-Oye tu empezaste.- se quejo. -Hablando de Aro… el esta en… Seattle.- susurro casi como si no quisiera que lo escuchase.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- chille.

-Hay algunas cositas, que el olvido mencionarte y el traidor decidió mandarme a mi a decírtelas.- rasco su cabeza indeciso sobre si continuar o no.

-Nathan.- advertí.

-Bueno, mañana hay una cena con unos empresarios y entre ellos el embajador de Estados Unidos, pues si bien Aro ya ha hecho cientos de negocios aquí, esta es la primera vez que tu nombre figurara como presidenta de uno y tienes que firmar algunos documentos.- soltó de sopetón.

Asentí lentamente.

-Una cosa mas… tienes que tener a tu abogado para esa cena.- agrego.

-Pero yo no tengo ningún abogado, nunca he necesitado de ninguno y cuando decidieron meter la demanda… aquella ves fue el de Aro quien me respaldo.

-Exacto, ahí es donde radica el problema.

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre el desayuno.

-Oye Bells si lo querías de mascarilla debiste haberme avisado- bromeo tratando de relajarme.- Y… otra cosa.- agrego.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué mas Nathan?- pregunte sin levantar mi cabeza.

-Tu padre me pidió que te dijera que llevaras un recipiente de galletas a la casa de los Cullen, ha llamado a una tal Esme avisándole que iras, por lo que ella estará esperándote.

¡Mierda! Ahora si que Charlie me había dejado sin escapatoria, había estado sacando excusas sobre que tenía mucho trabajo cada vez que el me sugería que pasara por la casa de los Cullen para visitarlos, pero esta vez se había encargado de que Esme estuviera avisada y sabía que si no iba por mi propio pie, ella era capaz de venir y llevarme hasta allá.

-Genial- masculle entre dientes.

-No te preocupes no te dejare sola.

Después de limpiar el "almuerzo" procedimos a partir para la casa en mi auto, Nathan me acuso de no dejarlo conducir, pues siempre había querido manejar mi maserati pero yo se lo había negado pues técnicamente no había aceptado el regalo de Aro y en estos momentos se perdería al querer llegar con los Cullen pues el no era muy dado a seguir indicaciones.

Al divisar la gran casa entre los árboles me tense, miles de recuerdos en mi cabeza escondidos en algún rincón en el fondo de mi mente llegaban a mi, tantas tardes que pasaba con ellos. Aun podía recordar aquella noche donde nos habían dejado la casa para Edward y para mí, Carlisle había ido a una conferencia sobre medicina y Esme como buena esposa lo había acompañado, Jasper y Alice decidieron tener una cita doble con Emmett y Rosalie en Seattle por lo que se quedarían esa noche allá, y él y yo estábamos solos, había tomado ala decisión de llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel pues yo estaba segura de lo que sentía hacia él. Esa noche no perdí, si no que entregue mi virginidad al hombre que amaba con locura.

Nunca me he arrepentido de ello, ni cuando me entere de lo de la apuesta pues, yo lo amaba y si no hubo amor por parte de él la hubo por parte mía.

-Nathan compórtate ¿Quieres?- advertí cuando estacionaba el coche.- Esme y Carlisle son muy buenas personas, no quiero que los hagas pasar un mal rato como con la bromita que le jugaste a mi padre.

-Oh, vamos Bells no negaras que fue muy buena, además era solo para romper el hielo.

Rodee los ojos.

-Bien no se te vaya a ocurrir romperlo aquí.- toque el timbre de entrada y me abrió una Esme muy emocionada.

-Oh, Bella que gusto volver a verte.- saludo Esme con un abrazo.

-El gusto es mío- correspondí con una sonrisa.- Este es Nathan Collins, un amigo de Italia.

-_**buon pomeriggio bella signora **_(Buenas tardes encantadora dama)- saludo Nathan con su acento italiano.

Esme se sonrojo y nos hizo pasar.

Estuvimos un rato conversando hasta que la persona que menos quería ver llego.

-Mira cariño, quien vino a visitarnos.- exclamo Esme alegre.

Forcé una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Edward.

-Buenas tardes Bella.- el suave sonido bajo y sensual de su aterciopelada voz logro erizarme los vellos de la nuca.- ¿Y tu eres?- pregunto al notar la presencia de mi amigo.

- _**Comincio a ottenere biglietti da visita **_(comenzare a hacerme tarjetas de presentación)- murmuro bajo, no pude evitar sonreír con su comentario.- Nathan Collins, mejor amigo de Bella.- se estrecharon de manos con un poco mas de la fuerza habitual.

-Un gusto.- murmuro Edward con la mandíbula apretada.

- _**Mi dispiace di non essere in grado di dire la stessa cosa **_(Lamento no poder decir lo mismo)

Esme ajena a toda la hostilidad en la estancia se ofreció a preparar unos bocadillos, debí haberme ofrecido a ayudarla pero temía sinceramente a que se armara la de Troya en cuanto dejara a estos dos solos.

-Uh… ¿Edward?- pregunte rompiendo la batalla de miradas que tenían.- Tienes a la mano el documento de la construcción.

Asintió.

-En mi portafolio ¿Por qué?

-Habrá algunas modificaciones.- avise.

Vacilante asintió y nos paso al despacho de Carlisle.

-¿Gustan algo de tomar? Café, Whisky- voltio y miro directamente a Nathan.- Cianuro.

Mi amigo en ves de enojarse sonrío.

-Aceptare el Whisky, tu puedes tomarte el cianuro.

-Yo tomare el cianuro.- murmure, ellos vieron que comenzaba a irritarme por lo que adaptaron sus posturas profesionales.

-¿Cuáles son esos cambios?- pregunto Edward sacando los papeles.

-Nathan es el nuevo vicepresidente del proyecto, por lo que su firma debe estar en los documentos, tendrás que avisar también a él, si surgen algún imprevisto o algún cambio… y en caso de que yo no este Nathan se hará cargo.

Una ves que Nathan firmo los papeles nos despedimos.

-Será un placer trabajar contigo- dijo Nathan sarcásticamente.

-Tendré el cianuro a la mano.- respondió Edward.

Rodee los ojos, esto no iba a ser tan fácil.

-¿Se van tan pronto?- pregunto Esme.

-Si lo que pasa es que tengo trabajo.- le di una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Tenemos que buscar un abogado.- agrego el boca floja de mi amigo.

-¿Estas metida en problemas?- pregunto preocupada.

-No nada de eso.- fulmine con la mirada a Nathan.- son cosas del trabajo, puras formalidades.

-Bueno, en ese caso Rosalie es abogada, se recibió el año pasado, deberías hablar con ella.

-Lo pensare.- murmure antes de arrastrar a Nathan al coche.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Bueno un capitulo mas ¿Qué tal?**

**Chicas, algunas me han estado preguntado si tengo algún calendario de actualización, generalmente no lo tengo pues subo dos veces por semana o a veces me bloqueo y me tardo un poquito mas pero para que no haya confusiones empezare a subir Martes y Viernes ok.**

**Si lo se, hoy es sábado pero el martes tienen cap.**

**¿Opiniones?**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DenisseR_Cullen. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_-Tenemos que buscar un abogado.- agrego el boca floja de mi amigo._

_-¿Estas metida en problemas?- pregunto preocupada._

_-No nada de eso.- fulmine con la mirada a Nathan.- son cosas del trabajo, puras formalidades._

_-Bueno, en ese caso Rosalie es abogada, se recibió el año pasado, deberías hablar con ella._

_-Lo pensare.- murmure antes de arrastrar a Nathan al coche._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_**Andiamo **_(Vamos)- Nathan me empujo.- _**Basta chiedere **_(solo pregúntale)

-_**non essere più fastidioso **_(Deja de estar molestando)- murmure.

Llevábamos más de quince minutos observando a Rosalie quien por casualidad del destino se encontraba en la mesa de mi cocina haciendo algunos preparativos para la boda, estaba hablando por teléfono y anotando algunas cosas en una libreta.

Hoy era la dichosa cena con el embajador y toda la tarde de ayer y parte de la noche nos la habíamos pasado Nathan y yo buscando un abogado, pero como siempre la suerte no esta de mi lado no habíamos encontrado alguno disponible.

-Sabes, el de Seattle no estaba mal.- susurre.

-Oh si, un abogado que anteriormente ya había estado dos veces preso y aun estaba bajo investigación.- replico- Ese es bueno.-dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Será un gran problema si me presento sin abogado?- pregunte mas para mi que para él.- digo puedo poner de excusa que me avisaron con tan poco tiempo, además yo se de documentos.

-Bueno _**cara**_ estamos hablando del embajador, y sabrás de documentos pero no tanto como un abogado, una firma y podría ser tu fin.

Por mas que odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía que desgraciadamente Nathan tenía razón.

-_**gli aiuti saranno solo da oggi, dopo che è possibile ottenere un altro avvocato **_(solo sera ayuda por hoy, depues podras conseguir otro abogado)- aprovecho que estaba un poco distraida para aventarme a la cocina.

Rosalie se sorprendió por mi "elegante" llegada, carraspee y me alise las inexistentes arrugas de mi suéter rosa.

-Yo…- Nathan me hacía señas desde la puerta apuntando a la silla, así que después de vacilar me senté.- ¿Y que haces?- pregunte de forma casual.

La rubia abrió y cerró la boca, bueno es normal se suponía que yo los "odiaba" no nos habíamos hablado desde que llegue y después yo llego y le pregunto: _**¿Y que haces? **_Creo que es una reacción esperada.

-Algunas cosas para la boda… Oye…- titubeo un poco, podía leer el miedo en sus ojos, lo que me extraño pues Rosalie siempre había sido muy segura de si misma.- ¿Tu… invitación quieres que le agregue pases para acompañante?

-Uh… no se siquiera si vaya a asistir.- murmure.

Ella bajo la vista a su libreta, no queriendo que yo viera cuanto le había afectado mis palabras. De pronto algo me golpeo en la frente, dejándome atontada por unos segundos, el objeto "volador" había caído en mi regazo por lo que pude darme cuenta que era el control de la televisión.

¿Qué carajos…?

Observe a Nathan quien tenía una expresión de culpabilidad.

-¡Pero que mierda te pasa!- exclame sin emitir ningún sonido, solo para que él leyera mis labios.

-Lo siento.- dijo el de vuelta.

Tome el control y se lo enseñe.

-¿Un control? ¿En serio?- pregunte aun sin poder creer que me había arrojado uno a la cabeza.

Nathan se encogió de hombros. Mire a Rosalie quien por tener la cabeza agachada no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Bueno, era solo un decir.- murmure en voz alta para que me escuchara, ella voltio a verme.- ¿puedes hacerla para dos personas?

Rosalie sonrío ampliamente y anoto algunas cosas.

Respire profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar

-Rosalie… por ahí me entere que eres abogada y veras…- solté el aire de golpe.- necesito una abogada, exactamente para hoy, solo será cosa de que vayas a revisar unos documentos y ya, pero si no quieres es perfectamente entendible así que…

-¿A que horas?- pregunto.

-¿Qué?

-Pregunte, que a que hora me necesitas.

Aun sin podérmelo creer, le explique brevemente lo que necesitaba que hiciera y el lugar en donde nos veríamos.

Después de unos segundos me miro extrañada.

-Tienes la frente roja.- señalo con el dedo.- cuando entraste no la tenias…

-Nos vemos ahí a las ocho.- interrumpí y Salí inmediatamente de la cocina.

_**Ahora a buscar a un cobarde italiano que acaba de salir corriendo…**_

…

Me mire en el espejo satisfecha con la imagen que me devolvía.

Me había puesto el vestido que Aro me había mandado, el negro con la espalda descubierta y por delante enseñaba solo lo que tenía que enseñar, al principio me sentí incomoda pues me sentía desnuda, pero Nathan "mi buen amigo arroja controles" me convenció de que era perfecto pues tenía que parecer madura, capaz de llevar la presidencia de la fundación en mis hombros para que no le quedaran dudas al embajador y la apariencia contaba mucho.

Mis ojos eran de negro a gris humo y un labial rojo, había optado por hacerme un moño más sostificado, con algunos mechones sueltos y unas zapatillas de diez centímetros, Nathan me había rogado para que me pusiera unas de quince pero digamos que ahorita no estaba en disposición de obligarme a nada.

-Al menos el maquillaje me cubrió el golpe.- murmure mientras me retocaba.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, fue lo primero que agarre, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas- se defendió al otro lado de la línea, el ya estaba en Seattle arreglando unos detalles con Aro al cual aun no había visto, pero yo sabía mas bien que se estaba escondiendo pues no lo alcance para vengarme.

-Y yo te dije, que si se te vuelve a ocurrir alguna salvajada como esta te castrare.- dije antes de colgar.

Oh Dios, mire el reloj y me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde, si quería llegar a tiempo tenía que salir pero ya, y acelerar la velocidad en el coche.

Baje rápido, o lo mas rápido que me permitieron las zapatillas las escaleras.

-Llaves, llaves…- murmuraba mientras corría de un lado a otro para encontrarlas.

Tan concentrada estaba en mi tarea que no me percate de la presencia de tres personas en mi sala hasta que estuve en ella, me quede congelada al igual que ellos.

-Wow.- murmuro Jasper rompiendo el silencio.

Me sonroje, trate de ignorarlos y seguir con la búsqueda de mis llaves, sin ellas no podía ir a ningún lado.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Emmett, ignore su pregunta.- ¿Qué buscas?

-Mis llaves- murmure para que me dejara en paz

¡Bingo!

Encontré a las aludidas en la mesita de noche, pero antes de poder tomarlas una mano detuvo la mía, causando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Edward amablemente.

Zafe mi mano bruscamente de la suya, maldiciéndome por que todavía mi cuerpo reaccionaba igual ante su presencia.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.- espeté.

Trate de pasar pero Emmett me tapo el camino

Suspire irritada. ¡Diablos, no tenia tiempo para esto!

¿Qué querían que les dijera? _**Voy a una cena importantísima, con el embajador de los Estados Unidos para firmar un contrato, Oh si, además de que también estará mi jefe ¿Conocen al millonario Aro Vulturi?**_

Tal ves a Edward si pues ya estaba enterado de todo esto, pero no a los demás. Además yo no le debía jodidas explicaciones a nadie.

-Saldré con Nathan.- suspire mientras mas rápido terminara con esta mierda mar rápido llegaría a la dichosa cena.

-No, no lo harás- murmuro Edward, lo mire sorprendida.- y menos vestida así.

-¿Qué?- pregunté riéndome por la ironía de la situación.- ¿Quién te crees para decirme que no puedo ir con quien se me plazca la gana? ¿Encima criticas primero mi ropa de oficina y ahora mi vestido?

-Simplemente no saldrás sola con el.- replico.

Ya ni siquiera me importaba lo que decía, miraba las manecillas del reloj, que ahora me parecían que iban más aprisa, bueno creo que seguiré el ejemplo de Nathan: _situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas._

Saque el gas pimienta de mi pequeño bolso, que me había facilitado Félix y apunte a Emmett y a Edward quienes inmediatamente dieron un paso atrás y pusieron sus manos enfrente de sus rostros para protegerse.

-Cálmate Bella.- pidió Emmett

-Lo estoy, solo algo irritada.- dije suavemente.- ahora me iré y nadie se pondrá o yo los rociare.- di un paso hacia la salida.- ¿Jasper?- pregunte al ver que solo se quedaba viendo.

El levanto las manos en señal de rendición y me apunto a la puerta, sonreí satisfecha y salí para montarme en el carro.

Bien si aceleraba, aun podría llegar a tiempo.

….

-Aro, _**un piacere rivederti**_ (un gusto volver a verte).- lo abrace y enseguida pude detectar su tan familiar olor a menta, tabaco y por que no decirlo… dinero.

-_**non è più il sapore che mi dà al mio **_(no es mas grande que el gusto que me da a mi)

Eche un vistazo a los presentes y observe que todos ya estaban aquí, incluyendo a Rosalie quien vestía una falda y chaqueta negra de oficina, me sonroje pues no era muy usual en mí ser impuntual.

Carraspee para aclarar mi garganta, atraer la atención de los presentes no era necesario, puesto que ya la tenía.

-Comencemos.- empezamos a revisar el presupuesto y las metas que esperamos alcanzar con **sonrisa de ángel**, todo normal hasta que un jadeo proveniente de Rosalie, quien estaba a mi lado llamo mi atención, no alcanzo a voltear lo suficientemente rápido como para observar lo que la había sorprendido.

-¡Joder!- exclamé.

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto el embajador pensando que le hablaba a él.

-Yo…- piensa Bella, piensa.- dije que… hacer si eso, debo hacer una llamada y acabo de recordarlo, si me disculpan.- me levante haciendo que los hombres por "educación" también lo hicieran.- Nathan, tienes que venir.- dije jalándolo de la chaqueta.

-¿Por qué gritaste joder?- pregunto en mi oído.

Nathan me conocía tan bien como para saber que lo de "hacer" era una mentira para encubrir la otra palabra.

Suspire.

-Por eso.- apunte discretamente a una mesa más alejada donde estaban tres idiotas "escondiéndose" tras las cartas de menú.

-¡Oye esos son Edward, Emmett y supongo que el rubio es Jasper!- exclamo.

-Nah… ¿En serio?- pregunte sarcásticamente.

Lo tome de la mano y lo atraje a mí para escondernos detrás de una pared que nos dejaba fuera de la visión tanto como de los tres chiflado, como de Aro y los demás.

-¿Qué haces?

-Shhh… si son idiotas, y se que lo son vendrán ellos solos.

Nathan me miro interrogante pero le tape la boca para que no dijera ni preguntara nada.

-¿Te fijaste como se le acerco y le hablo al oído?- oímos a Edward preguntar indignado.- fue solo una táctica, ese idiota se atrevió a susurrarle a _**mi**_ Bella

Mi corazón se acelero al escuchar a Edward tan… _**¿Celoso?**_

Sacudí mi cabeza para desterrar esos pensamientos ahorita lo mas importante era averiguar que hacían aquí.

Se ubicaron justo en frente de nosotros, dándonos la espalda, por lo que no nos podían ver.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?- pregunto Emmett intrigado.

-Sea donde sea, mas le vale a ese chimpancé italiano que no le toque ni un pelo.- murmuro Edward.

Estuve a punto de reírme por el término que uso para referirse a Nathan, pero una mirada de mi amigo me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Conté con los dedos de mi mano derecha hasta tres, y agarramos de improvisto a los aludidos por los hombros para estrellarlos contra la pared, Nathan tenía a Emmett y a Jasper en cada brazo, mientras yo sujetaba a Edward.

-Bella… Nosotros… Yo….- murmuraban los tres a la vez.

-¿Pero como coño se les ocurrió seguirme?- exclame.

-No quisiste decirnos a donde ibas, teníamos que asegurarnos que estabas bien.- se defendió Emmett.

-Además, te dije que no saldrías sola con este…

-Cuidado amigo.- advirtió Nathan a Edward.

-Les dije que no era buena idea.- les murmuro Jasper hablando por primera vez.

Empecé a protestar y maldecir en italiano mientras caminaba en mi mismo lugar.

-¿Qué dice?- escuche que pregunto Emmett en voz baja

-Créeme no querrás saberlo.- respondió Nathan.

-Okey.- dije una vez que me calme.- volveré a mi trabajo.- señale la mesa.- y ustedes se mantendrán alejados, por que les juro que si me despiden me encargare de que cierta parte de su anatomía no vuelva a funcionar nunca mas.

-¿Trabajas como edecán?- pregunto sorprendido Emmett.

Enrojecí del coraje.

-No, no trabajo como edecán.- respondí con los dientes apretados.- ves los hombres con los que estaba sentada.- asintió.- están decidiendo sobre **sonrisa de ángel **y si por alguna casualidad del destino ustedes llegan a arruinar la oportunidad, no solo cierta parte de su anatomía no volverá mas a servir, si no que además sus coches pueden que amanezcan con los parabrisas quebrados, sin neumáticos y abollados… por el vandalismo claro esta.

_**Vaya, ahora recuerdo que cuando estamos enojadas se nos da por amenazar a la gente, estoy tan orgullosa de nosotras.**_

Asintieron algo temerosos.

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para regresar a la mesa cuando la voz, de Nathan que ahora parecía haber recuperado la alegría tan habitual en él me hizo devolverme.

-Pero… si todo sale bien, _**mi **_Bella y yo iremos a festejar a un bar que acaban de abrir aquí en Seattle, por si quieren unírsenos.- mire incrédula a Nathan.

-Por supuesto- respondió Edward con la mandíbula apretada

Nathan asintió y me paso un brazo por los hombros para irnos a la mesa.

-Molestar a este tipo es sumamente divertido.- dijo en medio de una risa.

-¿Qué te propones?- pregunte aun confundida.

-Bueno, si quieren recuperar a mi Bells, tienen primero que conocerla en todos sus aspectos y cuando andamos de juerga, créeme que es un aspecto que vale la pena conocer.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Si, chicas tuve que haber subido ayer pero tuve unos problemas con la pc pero aquí esta.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me quedo?**

**Y como dice Dora la exploradora ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?**

* * *

**POR CIERTO NO SE PIERDAN EL CAPITULO DEL VIERNES YA QUE ES UNO DE LOS MAS IMPORTANTES.**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DenisseR_Cullen. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para regresar a la mesa cuando la voz, de Nathan que ahora parecía haber recuperado la alegría tan habitual en él me hizo devolverme._

_-Pero… si todo sale bien, **mi **Bella y yo iremos a festejar a un bar que acaban de abrir aquí en Seattle, por si quieren unírsenos.- mire incrédula a Nathan._

_-Por supuesto- respondió Edward con la mandíbula apretada_

_Nathan asintió y me paso un brazo por los hombros para irnos a la mesa._

_-Molestar a este tipo es sumamente divertido.- dijo en medio de una risa._

_-¿Qué te propones?- pregunte aun confundida._

_-Bueno, si quieren recuperar a mi Bells, tienen primero que conocerla en todos sus aspectos y cuando andamos de juerga, créeme que es un aspecto que vale la pena conocer._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bueno Isabella yo ya tengo que partir.- anuncio Aro después de la cena.

-Me alegre mucho de verte, es extraño no verte todos los días en la oficina o en la casa.- dije abrazándolo.

-Estarás de vuelta muy pronto, veras como el tiempo pasara y tu ni cuenta te darás.- dijo paternalmente.

-Eso espero.- susurre.

La cena había sido un éxito y el embajador se fue maravillado, pues según el es bueno que los jóvenes se interesen en algo mas que no sean ellos mismos, ahora tanto mi firma como la de Nathan estaban plasmados en el contrato mas que oficialmente, **Sonrisa de Ángel **era una realidad, solo era cuestión de tiempo para verlo ya construido.

Debo reconocer que Rosalie es una excelente abogada, enseguida se percataba de alguna anormalidad, o algo que no le pareciera.

Y hablando de anormales ¿Dónde se había metido Nathan?

El susodicho llego con una enorme sonrisa, y me tendió una mochila azul, la mire extrañada.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte.

-¿Una mochila?

-Nathan…- advertí, no me encontraba del mejor humor así que lo mejor era no provocarme más, a lo que este enseguida lo capto.

-Es para que te cambies… ¿No pensaras que iras así?- señalo con una mano mi vestido, bueno era cierto conociendo sería un poco ridículo ir vestida con un vestido de noche para ir a una discoteca o a donde sea que Nathan nos fuera a llevar.

Suspire.

Me metí al baño del restaurante para cambiarme, descubría que me había dado una falda negra de tablones que me llegaba a mitad del muslo, y una blusa de tirantes se color roja, que me combinaban con los tacones rojos que inicialmente traía.

Resignada me cambie, gracias a Dios Nathan había incluido en la mochila un abrigo que llegaba hasta la rodilla por lo cual tapaba mi vestimenta de los comensales al momento de salir del baño y no llamar tanto la atención.

Me quite las horquillas de mi cabello para dejarlo suelto, gracias a estas se habían formado unas ondas en el.

…

* * *

-Nathan, se que tal ves me vaya a arrepentir de preguntar pero… ¿A dónde vamos?_ pregunte mientras íbamos en el auto, yo iba de copiloto –si por fin había podido conducir él- por lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta a donde nos dirigíamos.

-Al _**"The Cove"**_ – anunció orgulloso.

- ¿Al nuevo lugar que acaban de abrir?- pregunte estupefacta, el asintió con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Y como vas a conseguir que nos dejen entrar, si ahorita debe estar abarrotado de gente?

-Bueno, de hecho ya conseguí.- respondió satisfecho.- hable con el dueño, solo me pidió a cambio tomarse unas fotos con Isbel Vulturi.

Me atragante con mi propia saliva.

-¿Qué?

El se río pero no agrego nada mas, pues ya habíamos llegado al lugar, observe por la ventana la larga fila de gente que estaba formada, esperando poder entrar.

Bajamos de auto y de inmediatamente Nathan se sitúo a mi lado.

-Toma.- me entrego unos lentes de sol, enarque las cejas.- es para que los flashes no te aturdan.- los acepte de mala gana.

El volvo de Edward se estaciono detrás del maserati, y pues nos venían siguiendo, enseguida también divisamos un porshe amarillo, pues le habían hablado a Alice para que se viniera.

-Amanecerá para cuando nos dejen entrar.- dijo Alice decepcionada.

-Déjenmelo a mí.- anuncio Emmett avanzando hasta el enorme guardia que estaba en la entrada.

Contuve el impulso de rodar los ojos.

Vimos como intercambiaban algunas palabras y Emmett trataba de entregarle algo, que seguramente era un billete y el gorila de la puerta lo ignoraba.

Se devolvió desilusionado hasta nosotros.

-Creí que funcionaria lo vi en una película.

-Yo me encargare.- dijo Nathan- ponte en pose de diva, esto hará todo mas divertido.- susurro en mi oído viendo directamente a Edward quien gruño y por la expresión de Nathan sabía que quería reírse.

Ahora si rodee los ojos, pero le seguí la corriente, después de todo los amigos estaban para apoyarse en todo, aunque fuera para una babosada.

Me puse los lentes y lo acompañe hasta con el guardia.

-Disculpe, pero necesito que le hable a su jefe.- pidió mas bien exigió Nathan.

El guardia se carcajeo.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Si no le hablas tendré que hacerlo yo mismo- replico Nathan.

-Mi jefe es una persona muy importante y muy ocupada como para querer atender a dos chiflados.

Estuve a punto de reírme, pero en ves de eso desvíe la mirada hasta donde estaban los demás viéndonos con curiosidad.

Nathan suspiro fingiendo frustración.

-De acuerdo tu lo quisiste.- saco su móvil y marco un numero dijo algunas palabras y colgó con expresión satisfecha, en menos de un minuto un hombre vestido de negro y con cabello largo y negro que lo traía en una colita.

-Chicos un gusto poder conocerlos en persona.- exclamo demasiado alegre.- Oh Isbel eres mas hermosa en persona.- asentí agradeciéndole el cumplido y después desvíe la mirada "como todo una diva"

De pronto llegaron unas personas con cámaras y nos rodearon.

_**¿Y estos de donde salieron?**_

-Bien tomaran algunas fotos y ya, no puedes tocarla- advirtió.

El hombre asintió nerviosamente y se puso a lado mío.

-Sonríe.- dijo y después de esto los flashes empezaron, agradecí que Nathan me hubiera dado los lentes.

-Es suficiente.- anuncio Nathan y me saco de ahí.- por cierto, tu guardia tuvo la osadía de decirle a la señorita Isbel chiflada- acuso.

-Yo… no…- balbuceo el guardia visiblemente nervioso.

-No se preocupe señor Collins, me encargare personalmente de él.

No me gusto para nada la idea, una cosa es fingir y actuar como una diva pero ese hombre solo hacía su trabajo, esta bien se paso un poco con sus comentarios, pero no creía que fuera motivo para un despido, vi a Nathan quien tenia el ceño fruncido seguramente pensando lo mismo.

-No se preocupe.- musite con voz suave.- el señor solo hacía su trabajo.

-De acuerdo, pero siéntanse libres de tomar lo que quieran, barra libre para usted y sus amigos.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, tratando seguramente de impresionarme.

Agradecimos y les hicimos una seña a los demás para que nos siguieran.

-Genial tragos gratis- dijo Nathan entusiasmado.

-No te entiendo, tienes el dinero suficiente como para comprar el local si quisieras, ¿Y te emocionan tragos gratis?

El se encogió de hombros.

-Es divertido cuando tratan de coquetear contigo, viste su cara- soltó una carcajada.

Rodee los ojos pero después me uní a él.

-¿Les dirás donde trabajas?- pregunto Nathan apuntando con la cabeza a los chicos.

Suspire.

-No les diré nada, no tengo por que, pero tampoco negare nada, que las cosas caigan por su propio peso.- dije con indiferencia, ya estaba cansada de mentir, solo sería yo y nada mas, después de todo era un trabajo honesto, no es como si fuera una delincuente ni nada por el estilo.

-Esa es mi chica.

Pasamos a la sala VIP y no sentamos en los sillones, en la parte de arriba donde se podía ver la pista de baile.

-Iremos por los tragos- gritaron Emmett y Jasper para oírse por encima de la música.

Después de una hora me encontraba sentada en una mesa aparte, todos estaban bailando a excepción de Edward quien estaba haciéndome compañía, no estábamos hablando mucho solo algunas cosas banales, no me encontraba ni por asomo ebria, si algo había aprendido de mis salidas con Nathan, es que debía mantenerme algo lucida, no quería amanecer con otro tatuaje o algo mucho peor.

-Vamos a bailar.- dijo Nathan llegando hasta mí.- venimos a demostrarles que también sabes divertirte, y solo has estado sentada.

Dude unos segundos.

-¿Será el baile en el que me levantas?- pregunte.

El asintió.

-Entonces no.

-De acuerdo vendré cuando estés mas borracha.- me entrego un trago y se alejo.

…

* * *

La gente nos aplaudía, mientras intentábamos normalizar nuestra respiración, no podía creer que haya aceptado bailar esa canción con Nathan, aquí frente a los chicos, era una coreografía muy movida, un mambo.

-Fue excelente.- dijo Nathan mientras me abrazaba.

-Si lo fue.

Por las bocinas empezó a sonar una canción lenta, muy diferente a la de hace unos minutos.

-¿Me permites este baile?- preguntó Edward acercándose.

No se si fue por la multitud que se encontraba eufórica, por la adrenalina que tenía por el baile o por el alcohol en mi sistema pero asentí.

Nathan sonrío ligeramente y después abandono la pista, Edward paso sus manos por mi cintura apegándome a él y yo vacilante puse las mías en sus hombros.

-Creo que yo también merecía mi baile.- susurro Edward.

_**Sólo si pudiera estar contigo,  
tú dormida entre mis brazos  
y mirarte en el silencio**_

Empezamos a movernos a un ritmo lento, sentía los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor, estrechándome, pegada a su cuerpo.

_**Sólo pudiera dibujarte  
una escena de mis sueños  
donde siempre estás presente  
con sólo tenerte aquí  
decirte lo que yó siento**_

Mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado y sentía como las palmas de mis manos empezaban a sudar.

_**Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices que te quiero  
me gusta abrazarte,  
perderme en tu aroma**_

Todo desapareció en ese momento, la gente, el lugar, los chicos, todo. Solo estábamos él y yo bailando bajo la suave música, nuestras miradas se encontraron y Edward canto:

-_**Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo, soñar con tu voz, cuando dices que te quiero me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma…**_

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, preguntándome porque sentía todo esto, yo lo había superado o eso creía, y entonces lo vi con la amarga claridad.

Aun lo amaba.

Oh, Dios.

La realidad me golpeo tan fuerte que me quede sin aire y mis piernas se debilitaron haciendo que me sostuviera con mas fuerza a Edward, lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

¿Por qué no me fui antes de que pasara todo esto?

¿Ahora que Diablos iba a hacer?

Busque con la mirada a Nathan de entre el publico, cuando al fin lo encontré le rogué con la mirada que me ayudara, tenía miedo.

La canción llego a su fin e inmediatamente salía corriendo de la pista.

-_**Cosa sta succedendo?**_ (¿Qué pasa?)- pregunto Nathan preocupado.

Antes de poder contestarle un brazo me jalo bruscamente.

-Bailemos preciosa.- susurro un hombre ebrio.- Te divertirás.

Te divertirás…

Te divertirás…

Esas palabras más el aliento alcohólico del sujeto me regresó a un momento del pasado.

-_**Vamos, te divertirás.- susurro con voz ronca.**_

Grite con verdadero pánico mientras trataba de librarme del sujeto que se negaba a soltarme, Nathan me jalo y le propino y puñetazo al hombre quien del impacto se cayo al piso.

De un momento a otro se armo un verdadero caos.

-Vamos Bella, tengo que sacarte de aquí- susurro Edward preocupado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Bien aquí el capitulo como lo prometí.**

**¿Qué tal con la revelación de Bella?**

**Creo que era más que evidente para todos menos para ella**

* * *

**Por cierto en el siguiente capitulo, para las que querían saber que fue lo que le sucedió no se lo vayan a perder.**

* * *

**Misterios se resolverán**

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Esas palabras más el aliento alcohólico del sujeto me regresó a un momento del pasado._

_-**Vamos, te divertirás.- susurro con voz ronca.**_

_Grite con verdadero pánico mientras trataba de librarme del sujeto que se negaba a soltarme, Nathan me jalo y le propino y puñetazo al hombre quien del impacto se cayo al piso._

_De un momento a otro se armo un verdadero caos._

_-Vamos Bella, tengo que sacarte de aquí- susurro Edward preocupado._

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A penas y era conciente de que acabábamos de llegar al departamento de Edward, mi mente estaba sumida en una abismo donde los recuerdos me hundían, trataba de salir, pero por mas que buscaba no veía una salida, escuchaba la voz de Edward a lo lejos mezclándose con la voz de _**él**_.

-Bella…

_**-No temas…**_

-Por favor…

_**-No te resistas…**_

-Vuelve…

-_** Te gustara…**_

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor!- grite volviendo a la realidad.

Me di cuenta de que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, tenía en mis hombros una manta y Edward estaba a mi lado observándome preocupado.

Estaba temblando y sentía mi rostro húmedo de lagrimas, me aferre a Edward y ahogue mi llanto en su pecho, el paso sus brazos por mi espalda abrazándome fuerte.

-¿Edward?- pregunté cuando mis lagrimas cesaron, mi voz se oía en apenas un débil y lastimero susurro.

-Shh… aquí estoy- murmuro mientras hacía círculos con la palma de su mano en mi espalda, tratando de reconfortarme.

Me separe de él lentamente y con algo de reticencia me permito hacerlo, desvíe la mirada avergonzada, nadie a parte de Nathan había presenciado alguna crisis mía al menos no cuando estaba despierta y me habían visto en tan deplorable estado.

Edward gentilmente tomo mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- sus ojos reflejaban sincera preocupación.

-Nada- conteste y me deshice de su agarre.

-No me salgas que con nada Isabella, eso- apuntó a mi rostro, específicamente a las lagrimas secas en el.- no ocurre por nada, estabas bien hasta que el tipo te tomo por el brazo.

-¿Me viste?- pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Asintió.

-Te seguí con la mirada desde que saliste corriendo de la pista de baile- en su voz no había señal de reproche, solo era la constatación de un hecho.

Me negué a mirarlo.

-Por favor Bella- tomo mis manos entre las suyas.-Necesito saber, **_tengo_** que saber, que fue lo que paso, si no me volveré loco- rogó desesperado.

-¿Y Nathan?- pregunté recordando a mi amigo, y por que, no para distraerlo.

-Alice llamo, llevaron al chimpa… digo a Nathan.- rectifico al ver la mirada que le eche.- al hospital después de la pelea.

-Oh, Dios mío.- exclame exaltada, yo aquí perdida en mi mundo y él en hospital, ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de él?- Soy una pésima amiga.- murmure.- tengo que ir.- dije tratando de levantarme, pero los brazos de Edward me lo impidieron devolviéndome de nuevo a mi sitio.

-Tranquila, solo tiene dos dedos astillados, por la fuerza con la que golpeo a sujeto, además me prohibió que te dejara ir, pues en el estado en que te encontrabas, estar en un hospital solo iba lograr alterarte mas.

-Bueno pues ya me encuentro bien.- replique tratando de volver a levantarme pero el nuevamente me lo impidio.

-No, no lo creo ¿A caso quieres preocuparlo mas?- pregunto

-De acuerdo.- suspire frustrada.- Pero solo por que no quiero que se preocupe mas.- aclaré.

-¿Me contarás?- volvió a preguntar.

-No es nada importante.- refute.

-Si te afecta tanto, para mi es de vida o muerte.- respondió.

Lo mire y supe al instante que no estaba exagerando.

Asentí y me levante incomoda, dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-¿Qué buscas?- Edward entro a la cocina viéndome abrir las puertas de los gabinetes con expresión curiosa.

-¿Tienes alcohol?- pregunte de regreso.- si quieres que empiece a hablar necesito algo de alcohol en mi sistema.

Sabía que iba a doler igual, pero tenía la leve esperanza de que ayudara a anestesiar un poco.

-Bella no creo que…

-¿Quieres que te cuente si o no?- interrumpí.

Titubeo un poco pero después de unos minutos abrió una puertita del estante de arriba y saco una botella de vidrio que contenía un líquido color ámbar, por lo que deduje que era whiskey.

Sirvió dos copas y nos sentamos nuevamente en la sala, bebí un trago e inmediatamente sentí la quemazón agradable en mi garganta, respire hondo preparándome, era difícil, tanto tiempo tratando de evitarlo, ni siquiera con Nathan hablaba sobre esto y eso que el sabía todo, desde el principio hasta… bueno no podría decir que el final porque sinceramente no creía que esta historia tuviera un final.

-Su nombre es James.- comencé, me estremecí al solo pronunciar su nombre.- Lo conocí en la universidad, era un año mayor que yo, su padre de vez en cuando hacía negocios con Aro por lo que me lo topaba en alguna de las fiestas que suele organizar, el era algo… raro, solía apartarse y no hablaba con nadie, en cierta forma me recordaba a mí en las primeras semanas que llegue a Italia, pero en este caso el se comportaba así siempre, muchos lo juzgaban, pero no yo, quien sabe, tal vez tuviera problemas en su casa o con el mismo, no podría saber.-Tome otro trago de mi bebida, tratando de disipar el nudo que empezaba a formarse en mi garganta.

"En una ocasión el se acerco a mí, lo cual se me hizo extremadamente raro considerando el hecho de que no hablaba con nadie, pero no lo aleje, al contrario charlamos un rato y fue agradable… al menos en ese momento, después empezó a se muy… insistente. No me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, trataba de alejar a los que se me acercasen, claro que con Nathan no tuvo éxito, es muy terco y no se dejaba intimidar.- sonreí al recordar.- a todos les parecía una situación algo graciosa, decían que mas que un admirador parecía un perrito faldero detrás de mí, claro que en ese momento nadie sabíamos que tan grave era la situación, ya no solo era en las reuniones, si no que también me acosaba en la escuela y fuera de ella, llegaba al extremo de estarse horas fuera de la mansión solo para vigilarme, hasta que Aro harto de la situación dijo que era suficiente pues no era un comportamiento normal. Me obligo a llevar dos guardaespaldas, sus mejores hombres, Félix y Demetri, bajo ordenes estrictas de mantener a James alejado de mí, cosa que a él obviamente no le gusto."

Mi respiración se acelero y mi visión se puso borrosa debido a las lágrimas, empecé a temblar y Edward me tomo de las manos, poniéndolas en sus piernas, haciéndome saber que estaba conmigo.

-Fue en una cena que Aro organizo para atraer a posibles inversionistas, me sentía algo mareada por lo que salía a tomar aire sin avisar a nadie, solo eran unos minutos por lo que no le di importancia, James apareció de pronto, no supe como ni cuando solo que me tenía acorralada en un callejón que estaba a un lado del edificio, desgarro mi vestido y empezó a tocarme…

Un fuerte sollozo me impidió continuar, Edward me abrazo tan fuerte que llego a ser doloroso, pero no lo aleje, lo necesitaba, necesitaba de ese abrazo, no quería volver a retroceder, no quería volver a perderme, no quería alejarlo.

-¿El… abuso de ti?- pregunto lentamente, supuse que para no lastimarme mas, pero cuando observe su rostro tenia la mandíbula apretada y los pómulos tensos, sus ojos mostraban dolor e ira.

Hundí mi cara en su cuello, respirando su aroma, y tratando de normalizar mi respiración, mi pecho dolía y las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin poder hacer nada para detenerlas ¿Cómo era posible que aun me quedaran más? me preguntaba.

Negué lentamente y el respiro un poco aliviado.

-Afortunadamente Nathan llego a tiempo, en ese entonces no teníamos la complicidad que ahora tenemos.- murmure contra su cuello.- pero me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no desaparecería tanto tiempo sin decir nada, salio a buscarme y cuando me encontró al instante me quito James de encima.

-Voy a matarlo, ese cabrón desgraciado- murmuro tallando suavemente mi espalda.

-Primero tendrás que encontrarlo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Nathan lo golpeo hasta que creyó que estaba inconciente, corrió a verificar que estuviera _**bien**_ y él aprovecho para escapar, la policía italiana lo busco inútilmente, así que decidieron involucrar a al FBI, pues el también es americano y sospechaban que tal vez se hubiese refugiado en los Estados Unidos pero era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Edward me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me dejo llorar un rato hasta que mis sollozos menguaron.

-Son las cuatro con siete minutos, deberías descansar.- me cargo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta una habitación la cual supe al instante que era de él, pues su aroma estaba mas intensificado, me acostó en la cama y me arropo- Descansa- beso mi frente y se dio media vuelta.

Tome su mano.

-Quédate.- pedí, el me miro indeciso.- por favor, si te vas las pesadillas volverán y no quiero estar sola.

Se acostó por encima de las mantas y me abrazo.

-Nunca te dejare, no lo volveré a hacer.- prometió.

Respire hondo inhalando su olor y tranquilizándome, mientras sentía mis parpados pesados a causa del llanto.

-Mi Bella.- escuche que murmuro en mis cabellos.

Dios, lo amaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno chicas se que este capitulo esta mas corto pero muy intenso.**

**¿Qué tal con lo que le paso a Bella?**

**¿Les gusto? **

**Dejen sus opiniones.**

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

**Por cierto chicas, se me hace que ya solo podré actualizar una vez a la semana pues acabo de entrar a la prepa y los horarios están muy pesados además de la tarea, es por eso lo corto del capitulo, tratare de seguir actualizando los días que les dije pero si no se puede yo les aviso ;D**

**Nos vemos el viernes.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Tome su mano._

_-Quédate.- pedí, el me miro indeciso.- por favor, si te vas las pesadillas volverán y no quiero estar sola._

_Se acostó por encima de las mantas y me abrazo._

_-Nunca te dejare, no lo volveré a hacer.- prometió._

_Respire hondo inhalando su olor y tranquilizándome, mientras sentía mis parpados pesados a causa del llanto._

_-Mi Bella.- escuche que murmuro en mis cabellos._

_Dios, lo amaba._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Desperté por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía, sentía como si fuera de un momento a otro explotar, no quería abrir mis ojos, lamentablemente recordaba todo lo de anoche, no me había embriagado lo suficiente como para perder el conocimiento pero si para conseguir una resaca.

Sentí un peso en mi cintura y el agradable calor de un cuerpo a mi lado, después de todo Edward si se había quedado conmigo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, un poco de luz se colaba por la ventana permitiéndome apreciar el cuarto sin dificultad, las paredes eran de un azul claro, y en los muebles predominaba el color negro, su habitación no se diferenciaba mucho de la que solía tener cuando era adolescente, un armario, un librero con bastantes libros y una repisa llena de CDs, un tocador, y una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama, sobre estas unas lámparas.

En un mueble había una televisión y en otro un ordenador, seguramente en él fue donde investigo a Isbel Vulturi.

Me quede acostado un par de minutos mas en la cama, escuchando la respiración acompasada de Edward quien aun dormía a mi lado.

Sonreí tristemente mientras observaba sus rasgos faciales, era tan hermoso el tiempo solo había hecho que sus rasgos fueran más perfectos.

Si solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

Negué con la cabeza desechando es pensamiento al instante, el hubiera no existe.

Me removí tratando de zafarme de abrazo de Edward, pero el movimiento solo provoco que aumentara mas la presión de brazo, apegándome a él. Volví a intentarlo y esta vez logre separarme con éxito.

Me levante y camine despacio para no despertarlo, revise las puertas hasta que encontré el baño, a través del espejo me observe y mi maquillaje estaba todo corrido, mi cabello todo revuelto y mis ojos un poco hinchados, ya no debería extrañarme verme así.

Me lave la cara eliminando el maquillaje y las lágrimas secas y peine mi cabello con los dedos, me sentía ridícula con la falda y la blusa, no estaba de humor para traer algo tan "sexy", en estos momentos era cuando extrañaba mi vieja y holgada ropa.

Revise los estantes y encontré un cepillo de dientes nuevo, aun en su empaque, no creía que a Edward le molestara si lo usaba, así que lo abrí y me lave la boca, aun tenia el sabor del alcohol y la pasta dental de menta fue todo un alivio, por lo demás ya me ducharía cuando llegara a casa de mi padre.

Una ves que estuve medio presentable o al menos no me viera en un estado tan deplorable salí del baño y busque mi bolso en la sala, revise mi celular y tenia tres llamadas perdidas de Nathan y un mensaje.

_**¿Como estas? ¿Donde estas?**_

Suspire, no, no estaba del todo bien.

**_nos vemos en casa de Charlie_**- me limite a contestar.

Mire la hora, eran las seis con tres minutos por lo que había dormido poco menos de dos horas, me sentía cansada, no solo físicamente si no también emocional y mentalmente.

Suspire, bueno Edward se había enterado ya de mi "problema" **_¿Que diablos estaba pensando cuando decidí contárselo?_**

Nada, eso es nada.

Cuando me miro fijo y me perdí en sus ojos verde esmeralda, supe que estaba perdida. Nunca en mi estadía en Forks había sido capaz de negarle nada cuando me miraba de esa forma y por lo visto eso no habìa cambiado mucho.

Me senté en el sofá y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos dejando que el cabello cayera libremente alrededor de mi cara, escuche pasos dirigirse hasta acá.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Edward.

-Mmmh...- murmure sin levantar la cara.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

Escuche nuevamente como volvía a caminar y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a mi lado.

-Toma.- me tendió una aspirina y un vaso de agua.

-Gracias.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar al final el termino suspirando y sentándose a un lado de mi rompió el silencio.

-Prometo que no te dejare, estas a salvo ahora.- dijo solemnemente.

-Escucha Edward, que estés enterado de este... asunto, no significa que tengas la libertad de comentarlo ¿Me entiendes? lo de ayer fue un error.

-No le diré a nadie.-prometio.- pero tu deberías...

-A nadie.- repetí firmemente y el con reticencia asintió.- Bien, entonces supongo que nos vemos después.- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-¿A donde crees que vas?

-A casa de Charlie.- respondí como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

El frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y como planeas hacerlo?

-Mi auto se quedo en el estacionamiento de la discoteca, pediré un taxi hasta allá.

-Los chicos se llevaron el auto.- recordé que anoche Nathan había conducido por lo cual el traía las llaves.

-Bien entonces pediré un taxi.

-¿Tienes idea de cuanto te costara un taxi de aquí hasta Forks? Yo te llevare.

-El dinero para mi no es problema, y eso deberías saberlo ya.

Suspiro exasperado.

-Te llevare y no hay punto de discusión.

Fruncí el ceño.

Tenia dos opciones, conservar mi orgullo y pelear con el durante un buen rato para poder irme en un taxi e ir fingiendo en todo el camino que me encuentro bien por si me toca algún conductor "amable" que empiece a hacer preguntas y correr el riesgo de desmoronarme.

O también:

Dejar que Edward me lleve y tratar de ignorarlo en el camino, no seria necesario fingir nada pues el ya estaba enterado de todo, en su muy cómodo asiento del volvo y a lo mejor hasta podía dormitar algún rato.

Creo que la segunda era una mejor opción.

-De acuerdo.- dije derrotada, el sonrió levemente.- pero antes... ¿Te molestaria prestarme alguna camisa? no me siento muy cómoda llevando esto.- apunte a mi vestuario.- en estos momentos.

El asintió con una mirada comprensiva, se metió a su habitación y volvió al minuto con una playera roja que decía "Cullen" en la parte de atrás y debajo del apellido el numero diez en letras blancas.

Enarque las cejas.

-Es de la universidad, fue la primera que encontré además es la que menos te quedara floja.- se defendio desviando la mirada, sin ánimos de discutir asentí y me cambie en el baño.

...

Miraba sin mirar el paisaje a través de la ventana, habíamos tenido otra "discusión" por que no había querido desayunar, Edward temía que de un momento a otro me fuese a desmayar, pero creo que en mi caso era comprensible.

-¿Bella...?- pregunto Edward vacilante.

Voltie a mirarlo sin dejar de recargar mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, estaba tan cansada que hasta la cabeza me pesaba.

-¿Mmmh?- murmure para darle a saber que tenìa mi atenciòn.

-¿Tu... has recibido ayuda profesional?- lo mire frunciendo el ceño- Digo... pasaste por una situaciò traumatica, lo adecuado es que hayas acudido con un profesional para tratar de superarlo- se apresuro a defenderse.

-Fui por dos meses.- repondì aun sin saber porque me tomaba la molestia en contestarle.

_**"Tal vez porque de verdad parece preocupado"**_

Callate.

-¿No es muy poco tiempo?

Suspire.

-No termine el tratamiento, a los dos meses lo abandone, no soy yo la loca, psicopata y depravada mental que anda queriendo violar a las personas.- Note que Edward se estremecia ante el frio tono de mi voz y la descripiciòn de James.- asì que ¿Por que eh de acudir a terapia?

Arrugo el entrecejo obviamente no estando de acuerdo conmigo.

-No te estoy diciendo que seas...

-Adoro esta canciòn.- interrumpi subiendo el volumen del estereo del carro.

La verdad es que no tenìa siquiera idea de cual canciòn se trataba, pero no estaba dispuesta a llevar esta conversaciòn, ya bastante habìa tenido con las constantes peleas que tenìa con Aro, Nathan y algunos pocos mas que estaban al tanto de la situaciòn por mi decisiòn de dejar de acudir a mis citas con el psicologo, como para aguantar todavìa los sermones de Edward.

Sabìa que ellos lo decìan por mi bien, de hecho esa fue razòn de mi mas fuerte pelea con Nathan en donde no nos hablamos por dìas, al final el termino pidiendo disculpas y estuvo conmigo a mi lado apoyandome pero aun si estar de acuerdo.

Pero es que ellos no comprendìan, para mi era un tema muy dificil de hablar, ya que cada vez que lo hacia era como revivirlo, y si bien el no llego a completar el to en si de violarme, para mi era casi como si lo hubiera hecho, habìa tocado mi cuerpo, y en las noches que tenìa pesadillas aun podìa sentir sus asperas y asquerosas manos en èl, tocandome, haciendome sentir sucia y asqueada de mi misma.

Me habìa dejado arruinada, y eso ningun psicologo lo iba a remediar.

**_Arruinada..._**

Edward no dijo nada mas por el resto del camino, podìa sentir que estaba molesto, eso en cierta forma me hacia sentir incomoda, pero no sabìa porque, querìa decir algo, pero ¿Que se supone que debiese decir en este caso?

Ademas de que ni siquiera sabìa el porque de ese enojo, asì que opte por seguir su ejemplo y guardar silencio, antes de que mi boca dijera alguna estupidez, no podìa arriesgarme despues de mi descubrimiento de la noche pasada.

Tenia que aprender a encerrar mis sentiemientos bajo llave, liberarlos no nos llevarìa a nada bueno y lo mejor era conservar las distancias, antes de que fuera aun mas tarde, todavìa tenìa posibilidad de regresar a Italia con mi corazòn tal cual lo traje.

_**Mal trecho, si, pero resignado y reistente.**_

A veces solia pensar en que mi corazòn era un superviviente, se habìa enfrentado a una batalla y habìa salido herido pero con creces habìa sabido salir adelante, tal vez no completo, pero al fin y al cabo adelante.

...

-Llegamos.- anuncio Edward al estacionarse frente a casa de Charlie, fuera de esta estaba la patrulla y mi maserati, el unico que faltaba era el jeep de Emmett.

-Gracias.- dije cuando salì de auto.

Escuche que una puerta del volvo era cerrada tras de mì y a Edward caminar.

Toque la puerta y Emmett abrio, fruncì el ceño y mire nuevamente hacia afuera.

-Rosalie se llevo el Jeep, yo tuve que traer a tu amigo pues no estaba en condiciones de conducir.- asentì algo agradecida, de que aunque aparentemente se llevaban mal lo haya ayudado.

-¡Bella!- exclamò Nathan aventado a Emmett para poder verme, inmediatamente me vi envuelta entre los musculosos, calidos y reconfortantes brazos de mi mejor amigo.- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos mientras me inspeccionaba viendome preocupado.

Sonreì ante su paranoia.

-Estoy bien.- murmure, y para mi sorpresa descubrì que era verdad, el camino me habìa ayudado a tranquilizarme y si bien mi aspecto debìa ser desastroso, me encontraba bien.

Nathan busco en mis ojos para ver si decìa la verdad, aunque era mas que obvio ya que para las personas que me conocìan seguia siendo una pesima mentirosa, al combrobar la veracidad de mis palabras se permitio sonreir levemente y volvio a abrazarme.

-Estaba tan preocupado.- murmuro.- los idiotas del hospital no me dejaban marchar hasta que no revisaran mi mano.- recien ahì tome conciencia de que su mano izquierda estaba vendada, a lo que fruncì el ceño.

_**Yo que recordara habìa golpeado al hombre con la derecha.**_

El rìo al ver mi expreciòn y admitio algo avergonzado.

-Cuando te sacaròn.- miro a Edward agradecido.- se armo un alboroto, tropece con una silla y caì sobre mi mano.- lo mire preocupada, aunque el no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.- solo fue un esguince pero los doctores insitieron en vendarla, creo que de tanto juntarme contigo ya se me esta pegando tu patosidad.

Lo golpee en el hombro y despues me reì con èl.

-Bien ire a ducharme enseguida bajo a preparar el desayuno- anuncie pues eran las ocho y media asì que supuse que aun no habìan desayunado.

-¿Te quedaras a desayunar?- pregunto mi padre a Edward.

-Sera un placer.- respondio este.

Después de ducharme decidí ponerme algo comodo, así que me puse la pijama y ate mi cabello en una coleta desordenada.

Piqué algunas verduras, algo nerviosa por el ppublico que tenìa mi padre y Emmett charlaban animadamente sobre deportes, algunas veces Nathan se les unía, parecía que poco a poco se iba ganando el cariño de mi padre a pesar de la "inocente" broma que le jugó el día en que se conocieron, pero que puedo decir es Nathan.

Lo que me extraño fue que Edward se mantenía callado y con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Auch.- exclamè, cuando en un descuido me corte mi dedo indice de la mano derecha. Un pequeño corte pero salìa bastante sangre.

Nathan rìo bajito y se paro llegando hasta mì, saco de su bolsillo delantero del pantalón una bendita y despues de lavarme la herida con agua me la puso, desprendiendo los papelitos que cubrìan el pegamento con ayuda de su boca, pues la mano izquierda la tenìa inmovilizada.

Los demas lo miraban curiosos.

-Cuando pasas tanto tiempo con Bella, tienes que acostumbrarte a llevar este tipo de cosas- explico mostrando otra bendita, yo me sonroje.- incluso en la mochila cuando vamos a la universidad, suelo traer una pequeña botellita de alcohol y unas gasas.

Me reí porque aunque sonara ridiculo era cierto.

-Si, mientras el trae banditas en sus bolsillos del pantalón, yo traigo los condones.- hable sin pensar.

Me sonroje furiosamente ante las miradas atonitas de mi padre, Emmett y Edward.

-No, no... no es como piensan.- me apresure a decir antes de que malinterpretaran las cosas.- Nathan es un poco descuidado en ese aspecto y mientras el me cuida de mis heridas yo cuido que no ande dejando hijos regados, los condones son para él.

Casi pude escuchar el suspiro de alivio de ellos, mientras que Nathan luchaba por no reirse.

**_"Al menos había conseguido olvidarme por un rato de mis problemas"_** pense mientras suspiraba, solo espeaba que todo siguiera "normal" por un poco mas.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Hey! aqui les subo capitulo, no pude subirlo el viernes pero aqui esta.  
**

**Un anuncio: siempre solo voy a poder actualizar una vez por semana lo siento chicas, pero la escuela no me deja de otra, seran los martes cuando obtengan su capi ok?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**¿Que tal?  
**

**¿Reviews?  
**

**DenisseR_Cullen.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me reí porque aunque sonara ridículo era cierto._

_-Si, mientras el trae banditas en sus bolsillos del pantalón, yo traigo los condones.- hable sin pensar._

_Me sonroje furiosamente ante las miradas atónitas de mi padre, Emmett y Edward._

_-No, no... No es como piensan.- me apresure a decir antes de que malinterpretaran las cosas.- Nathan es un poco descuidado en ese aspecto y mientras el me cuida de mis heridas yo cuido que no ande dejando hijos regados, los condones son para él._

_Casi pude escuchar el suspiro de alivio de ellos, mientras que Nathan luchaba por no reírse._

_"Al menos había conseguido olvidarme por un rato de mis problemas" pensé mientras suspiraba, solo esperaba que todo siguiera "normal" por un poco mas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era increíble la forma de cómo el tiempo pasa sorprendentemente rápido, hacía ya casi un mes de mi platica con Edward, la boda de Emmett con Rosalie estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina (N/a: así le decimos aquí cuando nos referimos que esta a muy poco tiempo.) y la construcción de **sonrisa de Ángel **avanzaba a pasos agigantados.

Incluso la semana pasada había empezado lo de la publicidad y ya se habían filmado dos comerciales en los cuales, me había obligada a participar.

_**Flash back.**_

_**-Necesitamos una cara que represente a Sonrisa de Ángel- dijo el jefe de publicidad que dirigía nuestra campaña.**_

_**Nos encontrábamos reunidos en una sala que estaba junto al set de información para pulir los detalles. Sinceramente no estaba poniendo mucha atención, mi mente se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí, y como no estarlo si tan solo el día anterior había recibido una sorpresa de Edward. **_

_**Me había despertado algo tarde esa mañana, no tenía nada programado hasta la tarde, una comida con los dueños de algunas prestigiosas jugueterías, así que me di el lujo de holgazanear un rato, baje a la sala y note que ni mi padre ni Emmett estaban, seguramente cada quien en su respectivo trabajo de policía y Nathan se estaba duchando, por lo que estaba sola en la planta de abajo, entre a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo y en la mesa de esta había un lirio blanco y junto a el una pequeña nota.**_

_**Se que en estos momentos es difícil que vuelvas a confiar en mi,  
solo pido una oportunidad para demostrarte que nunca mas te fallare  
Edward Cullen.**_

_**Al terminar de leerla una pequeña sonrisa se instauro en mi rostro y menee suavemente con la cabeza. Guarde la flor y la nota en mi cajón junto de la mesita de noche, si, junto a los somníferos.**_

_**Fue un detalle inesperado…**_

_**-Pues no busquen mas, aquí esta su respuesta.- levante la cabeza al captar parte de la conversación, para ver quien iba a ser la dichosa cara, para encontrarme a todos observándome.**_

_**-¿Uh?- murmure desconcertada.**_

_**No me dieron tiempo a decir nada mas, dos personas me tomaron por los brazos y prácticamente me arrastraron hasta el cuarto de maquillaje y vestuario.**_

_**No voy a negar que fuera divertido, fue un anuncio muy didáctico donde participe con niños de diferentes capacidades, aunque mi sonrojo permanecía, después de todo aun no conseguía acostumbrarme.**_

_**Fin flash back.**_

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó Nathan curioso él iba manejando mi auto, mientras yo me pasaba el celular entres mis manos aventándolo y luego capeándolo.

-Trato de averiguar que tanto pesa el celular.- respondí.

-¿Y eso como para que?

-Para ver que tanto te dolerá si te lo aviento.

Frunció el ceño.

-Ya te pedí perdón y tú ya me amenazaste con castrarme por lo del control.- replico.

-Eso no significa que lo haya olvidado.- musite.- algún día de estos me vengare y are que llores.

-¿Yo llorar?- inquirió burlón

-Lloraste con la película del rey león.- recordé con una risita.

-Oye dijiste que no le dirías a nadie.- rezongo.- además tu también lloraste.

-En primera, no se lo he dicho a nadie solo me burlo a escondidas, y en segunda yo soy niña eso me disculpa.

El se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada mas, íbamos camino a ver la construcción, ya que a Nathan se le habían ocurrido algunas "ideas" y quería decírselas a Edward para que las incluyeran.

_**Edward…**_

Tan solo pronunciar su nombre en mi mente causaba que la piel se me pusiera chinita, mi relación con él había "mejorado" por decirlo así después del detalle que tuvo conmigo, habíamos llegado en varias ocasiones a mantener una charla civilizada, tratando de no tocar temas que nos regresara al pasado, él ya no había mencionado nada sobre lo de James y yo secretamente se lo agradecía, pero su comportamiento había cambiado, era mas… protector.

Cada vez que se enteraba que iba a salir se encargaba de que no lo hiciera sola, aunque fuese Nathan obviamente el que me acompañaba.

También mi relación con los chicos se había vuelto mas cordial, incluso una ves me vi atrapada por Esme en una excursión al centro comercial, con ella Alice y Rosalie, no entendió cuando le dije que tenía mas de la ropa que quería aquí en Forks gracias a la gerenosidad de mi jefe así que no tuve de otra, fue algo incomodo pues aunque realmente ya no me sentía enojada, ya no había esa confianza y familiaridad, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba en silencio, pero gracias a Nathan me vi librada después de una hora ya que "casualmente" -y después de tres llamadas mías amenazándolo con que si no iba por mí su preciosa moto sufriría las consecuencias- andaba por ahí y me "invito a comer".

Nathan estaciono el coche enfrente de la construcción y através de la ventana pude ver a cientos de obreros, excavando, construyendo y llevando cosas de aquí para allá.

Obviamente aun no tenía forma pues apenas eran los cimientos y algunas paredes, pero pronto sería un gran edificio, y solo ese pensamiento me lleno de alegría y orgullo.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Nathan me lo impidió.

-Gracias a ti es que esto se esta llevando a cabo.- apunto a la construcción.- así que tienes que hacer una buena entrada, ponte los lentes de sol.- ordeno antes de salir del auto y correr hasta mi puerta para abrirla.

Rodee los ojos pero le seguí el juego.

Que puedo decir es… Nathan.

-Te advierto que no volveré a hacer esa bobada de lo de la pose de diva, la última vez casi despiden a un hombre.- advertí.

-No, esa no era mi intención, al menos no ahora.- rodee los ojos.

Unos jeans de mezclilla ceñidos, una blusa negra que se ajustaba a mis pechos y después de estos caía libremente hasta mitad de muslo con mangas de tres cuartos y mis converse, llevaba el cabello suelto y mis lentes de sol complementaba mi look.

-Disculpen pero esta es propiedad privada.- nos detuvo un obrero cuando estábamos a punto de entrar.

Le sonreí amablemente.

-Lo se, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y el es Nathan Collins el Señor Cullen nos espera.

El obrero se puso pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Los jefes.- murmuro en voz baja.- Lo siento, lo siento.

-No se preocupe solo hacía su trabajo.- dijo Nathan.- ¿Podría llevarnos con el Señor Cullen por favor?

El asintió obedientemente y nos guío a través de todo el ajetreo que había hasta un lugar techado donde se encontraba Edward impartiendo órdenes a algunos hombres, traía puesto un casco de esos amarillos como todos los demás y un traje gris Armani.

_**Sexy…**_

Me tropecé con una barrilla que estaba tirada por estar distraída.

_**Babeando por Edward, que alguien traiga un trapeador.**_

En ese momento el culpable de mi distracción voltio y por reflejo extendió los brazos alcanzando a agarrarme, me sonroje.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto sonriendo, asentí, el voltio hacia los hombres.- les dije que quería esta área despejada.- ordeno e inmediatamente se llevaron el material que estaba tirado, se veía que era un jefe muy respetado.

-No los regañes, yo soy muy torpe

-Si, lo se.- concedió riéndose.

-¿Podrías soltarme?- pregunte al ver que no tenia intenciones de quitar su mano de mi cintura.

-Claro.

Después de que Edward saludo a Nathan procedimos a hacer el trabajo, mi amigo le indico a Edward en unos planos lo que quería, mientras yo me dedicaba a curiosear y a charlar con algunos hombres, al principio se ponían nerviosos pero después se relajaban.

-Ahora entiendo porque el arquitecto Cullen esta loquito por usted.- murmuro el jefe de obreros después de haber hablado con el por unos minutos.

-¿perdón?- pregunte ofuscada.

-Lo siento hable de mas.- se disculpo y desaprecio rápidamente.

¿Edward había hablado de mí con sus trabajadores?

Aturdida regrese con Nathan y me mantuve callada, sumergida en mis cavilaciones, mi amigo sospecho de mi actitud pero no pregunto nada.

…

-No entiendo por que vas tú y no yo- rezongue mientras veía a Nathan hacer sus maletas.

-No estas en condiciones de viajar.- respondió.

Bufe.

Teníamos que confirmar algunos contratos del mobiliario para el edificio y para eso era necesario viajar a Italia, para mi mala suerte –como siempre- me había metido a bañar esa noche y estúpidamente había salido a la calle exponiéndome al aire, por lo que había amanecido esta mañana algo resfriada. Nathan al ver mi condición se negó a dejarme viajar con él, por lo que como vicepresidente iría él.

-Te prometo que solo revisare esos malditos contratos y me iré inmediatamente al aeropuerto a tomar el avión, mañana para la tarde estaré aquí.- prometió.

Suspire.

Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, después de todo Nathan ya llevaba un mes y medio aquí en Forks, alejado de su familia, sabía lo que se sentía yo había durado tres años y medio pero había sido por decisión propia, el lo estaba haciendo por mí, por no dejarme sola y no era justo.

-No.- el me miro sorprendido.- quiero que llegues a tu casa descanses, firmes el contrato y pases el resto del día con tus padres al día siguiente si quieres puedes regresar.

-Pero Bella…

-Dales un beso y un abrazo de mi parte, te quiero bien descansado.- ordene.

El sonrío y asintió.

-Como ordene mi general.- dijo imitando un saludo militar.

Le devolví la sonrisa algo triste, pero solo serían dos días.

…

Llevaba toda la tarde intentando comunicarme con Nathan, el día de ayer se había ido y no había recibido ninguna llamada, ni siquiera para saber como estuvo los contratos y me empezaba preocupar, también había intentado con la casa de sus padres y con Aro pero ninguno me contestaba.

Salí a tomar un paseo, sintiéndome que me ahogaba en mi cas… digo en la casa de mi padre, apenas estaba recuperándome del resfriado y sabía que no era buena idea pero se mas hacía insoportable la idea de pasar un minuto mas encerrada.

Me senté en la banca de un pequeño parque que estaba desierto, pues había empezado a diluviar, con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja.

A la milésima llamada Nathan contesto.

-¿Por qué diablos no contestabas el teléfono? ¿Tienes acaso una idea de lo preocupada que estaba?- espete.

-Hola Bella.- saludo nerviosamente.

-No me vengas con que "Hola" Nathan Collins, ¿Sabes los miles de escenarios que me imagine por que no me contestabas? Y cada uno era peor que el anterior.

-Lo siento lo que pasa es que… mi padre, si mi padre, se enfermo y estaba cuidándolo.- entrecerré los ojos empezando a sospechar.

-Ambos sabemos que tu padre esta mas fuerte que un caballo Nathan, y que eres un pésimo enfermero ¿Que esta pasando? ¡Y no te atrevas a mentirme imbecil!

-No te enojes, ¿Por qué abría de mentirte?

-Nathan.- advertí.- tu y yo sabemos que te conozco perfectamente como para saber cuando me mientes, incluso a través de un teléfono y, se que es, lo que estas haciendo en estos momentos, y como no me digas lo que esta sucediendo en este mismo momento tomare el primer vuelto a Italia e iré a averiguar yo misma.- amenacé.

-¡No!... yo… _**¡merda! **_– Espere impacientemente a que terminara de maldecir en italiano, hasta que escuche como suspiraba.- de acuerdo.- dijo resignado.

-Nathan, por favor, me estas asustando- rogué.

El no dijo nada durante algunos minutos, incluso empezaba a pensar que había colgado hasta que escuche como volvía a suspirar.

-Isabella.- el tono serio de su vos, contando que pronunció mi nombre completo me hizo estremecer.- Alguien entro a la cabaña que compraste cerca del mar.- palidecí.- no se llevaron nada de valor, pero si objetos personales tuyos como ropa, tu perfume y el shampoo.- sospechaba quien podía haber sido pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo, escuche como volvía a tomar aire antes de hablar. Algunas cámaras de transito, lograron captar y según la descripción de algunos vecinos confirmaron lo peor… James ha vuelto.

Me congele, mientras el celular se deslizaba por mi mano.

_**Había vuelto…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bueno Chicas ahora si se viene lo bueno, que tal James vuelve a hacer aparición, pobre de Bella.**

**¿Qué creen que pase?**

**¿Estuvo bueno, malo, regular?**

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

**Nos vemos el próximo martes, y además de una noticia triste chicas, si solo nos quedan máximo algunos tres capítulos, yo también estoy triste.**

**Pero no nos deprimamos, disfrutemos los próximos capis que se vienen intensos.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¡No!... yo… **¡merda! **– Espere impacientemente a que terminara de maldecir en italiano, hasta que escuche como suspiraba.- de acuerdo.- dijo resignado._

_-Nathan, por favor, me estas asustando- rogué._

_El no dijo nada durante algunos minutos, incluso empezaba a pensar que había colgado hasta que escuche como volvía a suspirar._

_-Isabella.- el tono serio de su vos, contando que pronunció mi nombre completo me hizo estremecer.- Alguien entro a la cabaña que compraste cerca del mar.- palidecí.- no se llevaron nada de valor, pero si objetos personales tuyos como ropa, tu perfume y el shampoo.- sospechaba quien podía haber sido pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo, escuche como volvía a tomar aire antes de hablar. Algunas cámaras de transito, lograron captar y según la descripción de algunos vecinos confirmaron lo peor… James ha vuelto._

_Me congele, mientras el celular se deslizaba por mi mano._

_**Había vuelto…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sentada en esa banca, solo que la lluvia incremento considerablemente dejándome empapada, pero eso no importaba, ni eso ni el aire frío que parecía cortar la piel de mis mejillas.

_**Había vuelto…**_

Francamente no se de que me sorprendía, sabía que mientras el anduviera suelto, siempre existiría esa posibilidad de que el regresara, aunque tenía la esperanza de que no lo hiciera, que se olvidara de mí y me dejara en paz.

Esperanza que acababa de morir.

Me quede mirando a la nada, escuche como un coche se estacionaba y el motor era apagado, una puerta ser abierta y después pasos apresurados venir hacia mi.

-¿Bella?- pregunto una voz masculina familiar.

Eleve la mirada para toparme con los ojos preocupados de Jasper Hale.

-No Jasper, por favor, no ahora, vete- suplique.

-Claro que me iré, pero contigo.- me tomo por los brazos para levantarme.- ¡Dios Bella! Estas helada y tus labios están morados.

Me cargo hasta el auto, donde de inmediato sentí el cambio de temperatura, mi cuerpo se empezó a sacudir en temblores y Jasper me cubrió con una manta que saco del asiento trasero, aunque pareciera que realmente no me puso nada pues no sentí ninguna diferencia.

Piso a fondo el acelerador y no redujo la velocidad hasta que se detuvo frente a la casa de mi padre.

Me saco del mismo modo, cargándome, pasando un brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y otro alrededor de mi espalda.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Escuche que pregunto alguien preocupado.

-No lo se, pero hay que hacerla entrar en calor, antes de que le de hipotermia, llamen a Carlisle.- ordenó Jasper.

No estuve conciente de donde me encontraba, hasta que sentí como me sumergía en agua caliente, parpadee para despejarme y observe que estaba en el baño, dentro de la tina.

Alice entro unos minutos después viendome procupada y en sus ojos veía que quería hacer miles de preguntas, pero gracias a Dios se contuvo y no menciono nada, me ayudo a cambiarme mi ropa mojada por una seca y me acompaño hasta mi habitaciòn.

-¿Como me encontraron?- pregunte al fin.

Alice hizo una mueca.

-Edward nos llamo preocupado para que lo ayudaramos a buscarte, no quiso decir nada, solo eso.- contesto con tono impotente, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miro directamente a los ojos.- Bella, no se que es lo que esta pasando, pero quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti, aunque no me creas, yo te sigo considerando una de mis mejores amigas, aunque tu ni en pintura me quieras ver, te quiero mucho y de verdad quisiera ayudarte.

Asenti ausente, pero no conteste nada, en estos momentos no tenia cabeza para nada.

Alice suspiro.

-Te traere un te- musito suavemente, antes de salir.

Me acurruque en las cobijas, tratando de obtener un poco de mas calor, mire hacia la ventana, cuando escuche que alguien entraba en mi habitación.

Edward traía entre sus manos una taza, con lo que supuse era el te que Alice había mencionado, se sentó junto a mi y dejo la taza encima de la mesita de noche.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-¿Lo sabes, no?

Suspiro.

-Nathan me llamo al móvil, estaba preocupado por ti, dijo que te encontrara y que por nada del mundo te dejara salir del país.

-Lo han visto... ha vuelto por mí.- una lágrima surco por mi mejilla y Edward inmediatamente me abrazó.

-Tranquila, no dejare que ese imbécil se te acerque.

Mi cuerpo nuevamente empezó a sacudirse pero esta vez fue a causa de los sollozos que no podía ni quería parar, por Dios ¿Cuanto mas podía llorar?

Me arrullo por un buen rato, hasta que me calme.

-¿Qué voy hacer?- pregunte con voz entrecortada a causa de los espasmos.

-Shh... saldremos de esta te lo prometo, estaré contigo.- susurro.

Al las cuantas horas, después de que todos se marcharon -tuvieron que obligar a Edward, para que me dejara descansar- Me quede viendo a un punto indeterminado en el techo, tratando de hayar sentido a todo esto que estaba ocurriendo.

Debí haber sido alguna asesina serial, en mi vida pasada para merecer todo esto, porque de otra forma no lograba entenderlo.

Suspire.

No, no era que haya cometido algún crimen en mi vida anterior, solo era mi suerte, mi maldita y desgraciada suerte, y simplemente eso eran las cosas que solían pasarme a mi.

En algunos momentos en los que me encontraba sola y me perdía en mis pensamientos, me llegaba a preguntar en como moriría, en casi todas mis ideas suponía que seria a causa de mi torpeza, pero ahora reconsideraba seriamente eso y ni siquiera me atrevía a imaginarme en cual podría ser mi fin.

El sonido de la puerta de mi habitación ser abierta me saco de mis pensamientos fatalistas, sentía la cabeza tan pesada que no tuve fuerzas siquiera para voltear a ver al intruso.

Una mano grande acarició mi mejilla, ocasionando que me sobresaltara ligeramente, después me di cuenta que se trataba de Emmett.

El aludido apenas al tocarme salio corriendo de la habitación como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo, no entendí su reacción hasta que lo escuche hablando por teléfono.

-Por favor Carlisle, tienes que venir esta hirviendo en fiebre.- suplico.- no se que hacer, ven lo mas rápido posible.

después de esto no escuche nada mas, por lo que supuse que la llamada había terminado, me pareció que no había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Carlisle entro al cuarto, con el cabello revuelto y su maletín.

Puso algunas compresas frías en mi rostro e inyecto algunas medicinas que no supe para que eran, yo solo me deje hacer.

-Lo siento.- murmure minutos después.

-¿Por que?- pregunto suavemente.

-Primero hago que te saquen del trabajo y después interrumpo tus horas de descanso.

El sonrío dulcemente.

-Primero esta mi familia Bella.- musito.

El tono cariñoso que empleo, y el hecho de que a pesar de todo me siguiera considerando parte de su familia, provoco un nudo en mi garganta.

-Tenias razon.- susurre.

-¿Puedo saber por que?- inquirio sin borrar la sonrisa cariñosa de su rostro.

Tome aire.

-Lo que paso en Italia no fue una cosa sin importancia.- susurre con voz ahogada.

La sonrisa de su rostro se esfumo y adopto una expreción preocupada.

-¿Quieres contarme?- a pesar de todo logre emitir una pequeña sonrisa, el me estaba dando la opción de contestar la pregunta o negarme.

-Quiero... pero es difícil.

-Estoy aqui.- dijo apretandome la mano.

Asenti.

El efecto del medicamento que me inyecto empezo a hacer efecto, sentía mis parpados cada vez mas y mas pesados, lo unico que alcance a escuchar, fue a mi padre preguntandole preocupado a Carlisle como me encontraba.

...

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y me encontraba tumbada bca a bajo en mi cama, por ordenes especificas de Carlisle debía guardar reposo y Charlie se había negado a dejarme levantar, incluso se había tomado el día libre en la jefatura para "cuidarme", la verdad es que como enfermero no duraría ni un día pero apreciaba mucho sus esfuerzos y sobre todo agradecía tener un padre como él, que a pesar de ser un inutil en área de cuidados ahí estaba a mi lado intentándolo, pero lograba exasperarme porque en algunos aspectos exageraba mucho.

Tocaron dos veces la puerta.

-Largo.- murmure contra la almohada.

A pesar de mi respuesta la puerta fue abierta, sentí el lado contrario de mi cama hundirse.

-Me han dicho que te has negado a comer.- dijo una voz demasiado familiar.

voltee tan rápido, que me sorprendió el hecho de que no me hubiera mareado.

-¡Nathan! - grite dejandome caer encima de él y abrazando su torso.- volviste.- susurre

-Por supesto que si **_cara_ **te dije que lo haría.- me miro con ojos tristes.- lamento todo esto, no debí habertelo dicho por teléfono...

Puse mi dedo indice en su boca para callarlo.

-No te hubiera perdonado si no me lo hubieses dicho.- susurre.- gracias.

Nathan me abrazo fuertemente, casi haciendome daño, pero no me queje, ya que sabia que ambos necesitábamos de ese abrazo.

-Todo saldra bien.

-Asi que.. le avisaste a Edward.- pronuncie vacilante.

Sonrío.

-Sabía que el entendería la gravedad del asunto sin tantas explicaciones, y que en caso de tener que detenerte, él seria capaz de hacerlo o morir en el intento.- enarque una ceja ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba haciendole un cumplido a Edward?

-¿De aqui a cuando te cae tan bien?

Se encogio de hombros.

-Esta preocupado por ti.- adopto una pose mas seria.- _Todos_ estan preocupados por ti, Bells. Creo que a llegado el momento de que se enteren.

Suspire.

-Lo mismo estaba pensando.- admiti.- estuve a punto de decirselo a Carlisle.

Estuvimos en silencio unos diez minutos.

-Nathan...- hable al fin, el me miro expectante.- ¿Podrias reunir a la familia?

El asintio, me beso la frente y salio de la habitación.

Me deje caer en la cama pasandome las manos por el rostro.

**_Sin dudas, no sería una reunion agradable._**

...

Estabamos todos reunidos en la sala de mi casa, y cuando digo todos eran: los Cullen, Hale, mi padre, Emmett, Jacob -quien insistio en estar presente para apoyarme- Nathan y yo.

-Bien...- hable al fin, rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho.- Pedí que se reunieran aqui, porque creo que es necesario que sepan... algunas cosas.- mire a Carlisle significativamente, dandole a entender que aqui iba todo el misterio.- Tal vez habran notado, que desde que llegue a Forks, actuo mas... rara de lo normal.

Todos los presentes asintieron.

**_¡mierda! y yo que creí haber sido discreta...  
_**

**_¡Hasta Esme lo noto!  
_**

**__**Suspire.

¿Por donde comenzar?

Carlisle vio mi conflicto por lo que tomo la palabra, carraspeo para llamar la atención.

-Cuando Bella recien llego- me miro para ver si podía proseguir hablando, asenti.- fue a mi consultorio para que le tradujera una receta que traía desde Italia, para que pudiera comprar ciertas medicinas aqui.

Lo mire agradecida, al menos ya tenia una base para empezar.

Todos me miraron preocupados, a excepción claro esta de los tres que ya sabían, Nathan, Edward y Jacob.

-La receta original fue expedida por el doctor Marco Maggio.- agregue.

-Pero el doctor Maggio es un psicologo, un muy reconocido psicologo de Italiano.- dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

Asenti.

-En ella, se me receto unos somniferos, para evitar que tenga pesadillas por las noches o... recuerdos.

Procedi a contarles lo sucedido con James lo mas rápido posible, no queria tener que alargar esto mas de lo necesario, por mi salud mental.

Me escucharon callados, realmente no creo que tuvieran de otra pues estaban pasmados y en shock que dudaba siquiera el hecho de que pudiesen formar una frase coherente.

Despues de que finalice el relato los presentes corrieron a abrazarme, las mujeres con lagrimas en los ojos y los hombres furiosos no conmigo claro esta.

-No puedo creer lo que has pasado- sollozo Esme.

-Creemelo que ni yo.- murmure.

-Ese hijo de puta- dijo mi padre con los dientes apretados.

Emmett se paro y aventó la silla al suelo soltando una serie de insultos.

-Eso no es todo- dije causando que Emmett se congelara.- Mi comportamiento de ayer se debio que recibi una noticia... lo han vuelto a ver.

-¡¿Entonces por que Mierda no lo atraparon!?- exclamo furico.- De ahora en adelante no saldras sola a ningun sitio ¿Me entiendes? Estaras vigilada...

-De hecho.- interrumpio Nathan.- Aro mando a que agentes del FBI custodiaran a Bella, ya que sus custodios personales, tienen que seguir pendientes de la investigación, y no es posible que la cuiden ellos mismos.- lo mire sorprendida.- ¿Que? ¿Acaso creías que te iba a dejar desprotegida?- miro a Emmett.- No se como funcionen las cosas en el FBI pero tal ves, pudieras hacer algo para que seas tu el que quede encargado de ella.

Emmett asintio serio.

-Eso dalo por hecho.- respiro profundo antes de dirigirse a Rosalie.- me temo que la boda se tendra que atrasar.

Rosalie asintio al instante.

-!No!- grite causando que se sobresaltaran.- La boda no de atrasara, así como mi proyecto y la construcción seguirá su curso normal- Emmett iba a interrumpir pero con una mirada lo callé.- No dejare que James se interponga en esto, así como tampoco me escondere, ya no, si de acuerdo, acepto que me cuiden, pero mi vida ni la de ustedes se vera interrumpida por ese mal nacido ¿Acaso no comprenden que eso es exactamente lo que él quiere?

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Nathan.

-Es mas que obvio ¿Por que entraría a la cabaña, dejando que algunos vecinos lo vieran cuando mas de un año paso totalmente desapercibido? ¿No creen que es muy sospechoso? Todo esto es parte de su retorcido plan, quiere infundirnos miedo, inseguridad, se que se esta divirtiendo de lo lindo con toda esta situación, pero no le dare el gusto.

Todos se quedaron callados, repasando mis palabras por un largo rato.

No sabía que es lo que iba a pasar, pero de una cosa estaba segura.

**_No estaba sola._**

**__Bueno chicas aqui subo el capitulo del dìa de hoy :D  
**

**¿Que tal?  
**

**Obviamente no podía dejar a Bella sin Nathan por lo que volvio.  
**

**He hecho un calculo aproximado y sera un capi mas de los que había mencionado nos quedan entre cuatro o cinco mas ok?  
**

**Chicas, una gran disculpa si tengo mala ortografía pero lo que pasa es que escribi esto desde mi laptop y pues no tiene corrector ortográfico, por lo que hay uno que otro error.  
**

**Nos vemos el martes.**

**¿Reviews?  
**

**DenisseR_Cullen.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Nathan._

_-Es mas que obvio ¿Por que entraría a la cabaña, dejando que algunos vecinos lo vieran cuando mas de un año paso totalmente desapercibido? ¿No creen que es muy sospechoso? Todo esto es parte de su retorcido plan, quiere infundirnos miedo, inseguridad, se que se esta divirtiendo de lo lindo con toda esta situación, pero no le dare el gusto._

_Todos se quedaron callados, repasando mis palabras por un largo rato._

_No sabía que es lo que iba a pasar, pero de una cosa estaba segura._

_**No estaba sola.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

Me escabullí dentro de la cocina, fijandome que nadie me viera, cerre la puerta con delicadeza y despues me deje caer en una silla.

Suspire.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó un voz demasiado familiar en mi oído, causando que me sobresaltara y los bellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

Mire a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Escondiendome de Emmett- mire a hacia la puerta de la cocina.- ¿Como entraste sin que me diera cuenta?

Se encogio de hombros.

-Parece que se me da mas lo de espía que a ti.- respondio.- ¿Te persigue mucho?

Suspire.

-Demasiado, diría yo.- conteste sabiendo que se refería a Emmett.

-Es normal, en su caso.-Lo mire sin entender.- Emmett es un agente del FBI su trabajo es proteger y rescatar a la gente, atrapar a los malos y todo eso ¿Como crees que se siente al saber que no pudo proteger a su propia hermanita menor?

Procese la información por unos momentos.

-Charlie es el jefe de policia en Forks, y se que me quiere y se preocupa por mí, no digo que no, pero ni el se puso tan paranoíco.

Edward asintio pensativo.

-Creo que... creo que es porque, Emmett siente que si te hubiera dicho, todo lo... que pasaba, tu no te hubieras ido y se hubiera podido evitar, todos lo sentimos Bella...

-De verdad Edward.- interrumpi, puse mi mano encima de la de él.- No quiero hablar de eso, el hubiera no existe, solo... quiero dejar atras el pasado... de verdad.

-Nunca me cansare de pedirte perdon.- susurro.

Inconcientemente nuestros rostros se iban acercando cada ves mas.

-¿Bella?- pregunto a centimetros de mi boca.

-¿Si?- susurre sintiendo su respiración acelerada chocar contra mi rostro.

-Quiero besarte, demonios que quiero.- ¡Oh Dios! juro que si no estuviera sentada en estos instantes, habría terminado en el piso.

Okey, Edward quiere besarme, la pregunta es ¿Quiero que me bese?

_**¡JODER! ¡Por supuesto que quieres! Solo basta sentir como tu corazón esta acelerado y tu cuerpo tiembla de la expectativa.**_

Bueno, repasemos, Edward había demostrado con creces que de verdad me quería, yo ya había aceptado que seguía enamorada de él, entonces... ¿Que me detenía?

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la puerta de la cocina fue abierta, causando que Edward y yo nos separaramos de golpe, como si de dos resortes se tratasen.

Miramos a Emmett, quien estaba sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta, sentí como me sonrojaba hasta lo imposible.

-Tengo que ir al baño.- murmure saliendo como alma que me lleva el diablo de la cocina.

...

-Alice, Rosalie...- llame a las chicas que se encontraban apuradas ultimando algunos detalles de la boda que se celebraba ya en dos días.

**_¡Como había pasado tan rápidos estos días!_**

Las susodichas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ponerme atención.

-¿Sucede algo, Bella?- pregunto Alice al notar mi vacilación.

-Yo... quería saber si ustedes ya tenían decidido a donde quieren ir de luna de miel.- dije a Rosalie.

La aludida se mostro sorprendida ante mi pregunta.

-Bueno en realidad no. Puspusimos la luna de miel, para despues.- dijo no dandole importancia.

Cerre los ojos por un momento sintiendome culpable, sabía que Emmett no quería separarse de mi por lo paranoico que andaba y Rosalie la verdad parecia concordar con él, aunque yo no.

Suspire ya abrí los ojos.

-Toma.- dije entregandole un sobre blanco.- no sabía que regalarles, así que me tome la libertad de comprarle eso.

La rubia tomo el paquete y lo abrio, despues de revisar el contenido me miro asombrada y sin entender.

-Son dos boletos para **_el crucero royal caribbean_**, viaje de ida y vuelta hacia las islas del caribe, con todo pagado.- me encogí de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Mire a las chicas que por poco sus mandibulas tocaban el piso, la verdad es que yo no estaba acostumbrada a dar "obsequios" tan obstentosos, pero bueno estamos hablando de la boda de mi unico hermano ¿y por que no? un buen motivo para desviar la atención aunque sea un poco de mis problemas hacia otro objetivo.

-Yo... no lo se Bella- respondio Rosalie observando los boletos.

-No me los devuelvas ¿Vale?- suspire.- solo piensalo, el dinero ya lo gaste, hablalo con Emmett- sonreí para tratar de convencerla.- creeme que no se arrepentiran si aceptan ir.

-¿Tu ya has ido?- pregunto Alice curiosa

Asenti.

-Con Nathan, fue estupendo.- respire profundo antes de volver a hablar.- Una cosa mas...-Las chicas me miraron curiosas- Ayer estuve hablando con el estilista personal de Isbel Volturi...

-¿Tienes un estilista personal?- preguntaron a la vez alucinadas

Hice una mueca.

-Bueno en relidad es mas de Isbel... pero como decia se niega a dejar que alguien mas me arregle para la boda, por lo que vendra a Forks, para evitar personalmente que alguien me ponga las manos encima.- rodee los ojos.- el punto aqui es que, quería preguntarles si quieren arreglarse conmigo.

Alice y Rosalie asintieron entusiasmadas con la idea.

...

-!No, no y no!- refunfuño Biagio, mi estilista.

Llevabamos mas de una hora "peliandonos" porque se negaba a dejar que uno de sus ayudantes que había traido me arreglara, para él ocuparse de la novia.

-Biagio.- hable como cuando alguien quiere hacer entrar a un niño pequeño en razon.- Tienes que arreglar a Rosalie, eres el mejor estilista y ella tiene que brillar así que quien mejor para hacerlo que tu.- decidí alagarlo, pues una persona con tanto ego como el de Biagio, era la mejor manera de convencerla.- Dejare que me arregles pero sera algo sencillo ¿De acuerdo?.

Hizo un puchero.

-Te propongo un trato- le dije- Arreglas a Rosalie y a mi, pero claro esta que te vas a esmerar mas en ella- iba a replicar, pero alze una mano para que me dejase continuar.- y dejaras toda esa creatividad que tienes y quieres aplicar en mi persona para el día de la apertura de _**Sonrisa de Angel.**_

A Biangio se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Podre hacerto lo que quiera?

Lo pense por unos momentos.

-Siempre y cuando no deje de ser yo y no incluya nada exóctico- cerre los ojos esperando no arrepentirme- si.

Mi estilista empezo a dar brinquitos, gesto que me recordo mucho a Alice e hizo pasar a las chicas y sus ayudantes que se habían quedado esperando en la sala de los Cullen mientras, teniamos nuestra discusión.

Al final Rosalie quedo esplendida, valio la pena mi trato con Bangio, su vestido de novia era blanco pegado en el busto, en la cintura traía un lazo rojo y despues de esta caía libremente.

Hasta al ultimo quede yo por desicion propia, pues tanto Alice, Esme y por supuesto Rosalie tenian que estar listas temprano, mama tambien había venido para ver como su unico hijo varon se casaba pero se nego a que Bangio la arreglara, pues quería probar algunas nuevas tecnicas que había visto en internet.

...

-Te dije que algo sencillo Biangio- reclame al verme en el espejo de mi habitación.

-Te arregle sencilla, no es i culpa que en ti, hasta el mas minimo detalle haga que te veas fabulosa.- replico el ofendido.

Rodee los ojos, contemplando la idea de desmaquillarme y despeinarme, ponerme unos vaqueros y una blusa casual en lugar de aquel vestido negro que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, desde mis pechos hasta arriba de la rodilla, acompañado con un cinturón ancho blanco en la cintura y que no tenía mangas.

-¡No te atrevas Isabella!- grito Biangio al adivinar mis pensamientos.

¿Tan obvia era?

-¡Hey! ¿Que es todo este alboroto? hasta abajo se escuchan sus gritos- pregunto Nathan entrando a mi habitación sin tocar. Al verme silbo en aprobación.- ¡Estas hermosa Bells!

-Pues aqui _"Bells"_ dice que exagere- se quejo Biangio- Vamos **_Nati_ **dile que no es verdad- dijo en un tono demasiado meloso acercandose unos pasos a mi amigo, pasos que el susodicho retrocedio inmediatamente.

-Te esperamos abajo Bella.- murmuro antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

-!Un día caeras al encanto de Biangio, Nathan Collins!- grito el estilista arrancandome una sonora carcajada.

Bajamos a la sala donde me encontre a mi padre.

-Te ves hermosa hija.

-Gracias.- dije sonrojandome.- Tu te ves muy guapo con smoking.- un suave rubor adorno sus mejillas.

¿Padre e hija, no?

Tuve que luchar porque mi mandibula no cayera hasta el piso al ver salir a Edward de la cocina, con su smoking negro, se que anteriormente ya lo había visto de traje formal, pero jamas me había parecido tan guapo como ahora, el negro contrastaba deliciosamente con la blancura de su piel, y su cabello alborotado en conjunto con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas le daban un porte felino.

Me recompuse rápidamente al percatarme de que me le había quedado mirando como una idiota, aunque el no estaba mucho mejor.

-¡Hey! cierra la boca que estas inundando el piso con tu baba.- dijo Nathan poniendose detras de Edward y propinandole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que lo hizo dar un paso hacia adelante.

...

La ceremonia estuvo muy linda, muchas personas soltaron lagrimas- incluyendome- cuando al fin el padre pronuncio: **_" Y lo que Dios a unido, que no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia"_ **

La recepción se llevo a cabo en un salon privado lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran al menos unas docientas personas, a Emmett se le mostraba muy feliz y Rosalie no se quedaba atras, ambos lucian bobas, pero hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Me alegraba sinceramente por ellos.

Me encontraba platicando con Esme sobre como iban los avances de **_sonrisa de_ **_**Ángel** _cuando anunciaron qe Rosalie tiraría el ramo, todas las no-casadas se juntaron inmediatamente alrededor de la novia, esperando a ver quien sería la proxima en caminar al altar.

Rodee los ojos ¿De verdad creían que solo por atrapar el ramo serian las siguientes en casarse?

-¡Atras perras, el ramo es mio!- escuche que grito Biangio - que al final fue invitado por Rosalie- sobre el aloboroto.

Me reí abiertamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza divertida.

Escuche como gritaban y gire mi cabeza para ver que sucedia, cuando vi a un objeto "volador" venía directo hacia mi, por reflejo levante mis manos para atraparlo y evitar que me golpeara en la cabeza. Abri la boca sorprendida cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba ni mas ni menos que el ramo.

Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y chiflidos haciendome sonrojar hasta lo imposible, observe como en una esquina estaba Edward mirandome fijamente con una sonrisa torcida, parecía no notar que Emmett y Jasper junto con otros hombres lo aventaban jugetonamente, cosa que no ayudaba a disminuir mi sonrojo.

-Todo tuyo.- le dije a una chica que estaba a mi lado antes de salir huyendo hacia al baño.

Despues de mojarme el rostro y volver a retocarme el maquillaje salì del baño, a penas y puse un pie a fuera de este cuando una mano me jalo hacia el balcon, hubiera gritado, incluso entrado en estado de pánico de no se porque de imediato reconocí a Edward, era casí imposible no hacerlo, mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar a él.

-Bella...- susurro pegando su frente a la mía.

Recorde la escena en la cocina de mi casa.

-Yo tambien lo quiero.- susurre haciendo referencia a sus palabras **_"Quiero besarte, demonios que quiero"_**- pero tengo miedo.

El asintio comprensivo, pero en sus ojos pude ver que mis palabras le dolieron mas de lo que quiso demostrar.

-Lo se cariño y no sabes cuanto lo lamento, porque yo tengo la culpa de eso, no puedo regresar en el pasado para evitar todo el daño que te cause, pero lo que si puedo hacer es prometerte, no jurarte, que jamas volvere a lastimarte, no intencionalemente, antes me metere una bala entre ceja y ceja, ¿Sabes, por que?

Negue lentamente con la cabeza y mi mirada acuosa, debido a sus palabras que me habían tocado hondo.

-Porque soy un maldito esgoista, porque ahora se lo que es estar sin ti y es un jodido clavario infernal, porque hasa que no te volví a ver de nuevo comprendi que todo este tiempo no había estado viviendo, si no mas bien sobreviviendo, porque no quiero volver a pasar por todo eso y sobre todo y lo mas importante; porque te amo.

Sorbí mi nariz y limpie las lagrimas de mis mejillas.

-Y yo... yo promete intentarlo ¿Vale? solo dame espacio y tiempo.

Edward sonrio radiante.

-Eso es mas que suficiente, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y puedo darte el espacio que quieras.- se me quedo mirando fijamente haciendo que me sonrojara.- Pero Bella... juro que si no te beso en este momento me volvere loco.

Mire sus labios.

-Hazlo.- susurre cerrando los ojos.

Sentí como su rostro estaba a milimetros del mío y cada vez la distancia era mas nula, sus labios se ubicaron suavemente sobre los míos moviendolos y los míos comenzaron a responder, Edward gimio cuando mi lengua rozo su labio inferior e imediatamente la suya se encontro con la mía.

Juro que casi pude ver fuegos artificiales.

El beso continuo hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, Edward unio nuestras frentes, mientras intentabamos normalizar nuestra respiración.

-Gracias.- susurro Edward.

Despues de esto la fiesta paso demasiado rápido, baile en dos ocasiones con Nathan, con mi padre, Carlisle y Emmett.

Cada vez que Edward quería acercarseme nuevamente siempre llegaba alguien a interrumpirnos, por lo que no volví a tener contacto directo otra ves con él, por el resto de la noche.

La fiesta se dio por terminada cuando los novios al fin se despidieron, al final Emmett había aceptado ir al crucero, claro no sin antes amenazarlo de que si no iba al primer descuido que tuviera me escaparía, si las amenazas siempre funcionaban.

Gracias a eso obtuve a un nuevo guardaespaldas, temporalmente, un muy buen amigo de Emmett, su nombre era Brady.

Me tumbe en la cama sin poder dormir, el beso con Edward seguia repitiendose en mi mente, y mis labios quemaban por su contacto.

Rendida a poder pegar ojo aquella noche, me levante e hice lo que ya hacía mucho que no hacía: Escribir una carta.

Escribir cartas, era parte de la terapia que el doctor Marco Maggio me daba, donde a traves de esta podía descargarme y escribir como me sentía hacia una persona, claro que la carta nunca iba ser entregada, o había deado de hacer en cuanto interrumpi el tratamaiento, pero hoy necesitaba hacerlo.

...

Había pasado ya una semana desde la boda de Emmett y Rosalie, mañana llegaban los susodichos por lo que estaban planeando hacer una parrillada en la casa de los Cullen para recibirlos.

Iba manejando en mi carro, hacia mi casa pues se habían olvidado algunas cosas y me había ofrecido yo a traerlas, Edward había querido acompañarme, pero aun me sentía un poco nerviosa con su presencia, aunque el había cumplido su parte del trato de darme tiempo y mi espacio no podía evitarlo, por lo que preferí ir sola.

-¡Oh Mierda!.- exclame cuando el auto se detuvo- ¿A hora que?- me pregunte cuando despues de varios intentos se nego a arrancar.

Salí del coche y levante el capo, sin saber muy bien que es lo que debia encontrar, ahora era cuando lamentaba haber estado jugando al tetris en mi celular mientras Nathan me hablaba sobre el funcionamiento de los coches.

Saque mi celular pensando en llamar a alguien para que viniera a auxiliarme, cuando vi que no tenía señal.

Estupendo.

**_Bien Bella no entres en panico_**_ -_ me repetí a mi misma- _**Busca un lugar con señal.**_

Respire profundo y obedeci a mi conciencia,

Dos barritas, bien.

Estaba buscando en mi agenda a quien podría llamar, de nada me serviria marcar a un cliente, a alguien de Italia, por lo que tenía que seleccionar a alguien de Forks y que tuviera la facilidad de venir para ayudarme.

No me había dado cuenta que tanto me había alejado, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Instintivamente lleve mi mano hacia donde se supone que traía el arma que Demetri y Félix me habían dado pero recorde que la tenía en el bolso, y el maldito bolso estaba en el auto.

Vacile pero finalmente di un paso hacia adelante, sono como si alguien me siguiera, luego se hizo el silencio.

Los latidos de mi corazon aumentaron a un ritmo desenfrenado, me di cuenta que había cerrado las manos en puños y me frente se perlaba en sudor.

Di un segundo paso hacia adelante, pero al mismo tiempo se escuche la otra pisada al unisono que la mía y despues se detenía dos segundos despues que yo.

No lo pense dos veces.

Eche a correr, sin importarme lo torpe que podría llegar a ser, mi sentido de supervivencia que había estado dormido por años se desperto en esos momentos y lo unico que se repetia era _**¡Corre, corre!**_

Alcance a oprimir un boton en mi celular antes de sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza antes de que todo se voliese negro.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Bueno chicas hemos llegado a la parte mas fuerte de la historia.**

**James aparecio.  
**

**Se que muchas me suplicaron que a Bella no le pasase nada, pero es parte de la trama.  
**

**¿Y que tal primer beso de Edward y Bella despues del reencuentro?  
**

**Este es uno de los capitulos mas largos que he escrito si no es que es el mas largo por eso me demore un dia mas pero aqui esta, por cierto el proximo sera un Narrador POV para que vean como la familia esta llevando el secuestro de Bella.  
**

**¿Reviews?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DenisseR_Cullen.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Di un segundo paso hacia adelante, pero al mismo tiempo se escuche la otra pisada al unisono que la mía y despues se detenía dos segundos despues que yo._

_No lo pense dos veces._

_Eche a correr, sin importarme lo torpe que podría llegar a ser, mi sentido de supervivencia que había estado dormido por años se desperto en esos momentos y lo unico que se repetia era **¡Corre, corre!**_

_Alcance a oprimir un boton en mi celular antes de sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza antes de que todo se voliese negro._

**.**

**.  
**

-¿Bella aun no ha llegado?- preguntó Nathan entrando a la sala.

-No, aun no.- Edward miro su reloj procupado.- ya va casi media hora desde que se fue.

-Creo que lo mejor sera, que vayamos a ver por que se a demorado.

Edward asintio serio, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, como un presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, pero se negaba a creer que le había pasado algo malo a Bella.

Alice entro en ese momento a la estancia.

-¿A donde van?- pregunto al ver que ambos hombres se paraban.

-Bella aun no llega, iremos a ver que paso.- informó Edward.

La pequeña morena asintio preocupada.

-De acuerdo cualquier co...- Alice se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Edward.

**Bella llamando...**

Edward sintio un momentaneo alivio esperando a que Bella lo estuviese llamando para informarle que se había atrasado pero que ya iba en camino, alivio que duro solo eso, un momento.

-¿Bella?- pregunto al no escuchar nada.

Silencio.

-¿Amor, estas ahí?- Nathan y Alice avanzaron unos cuantos pasos en dirección al cobrizo, al escuchar su voz alarmada.- Si es una broma no tiene ni pizca de gracia Isabella.- advirtio aun que mas que enojado, preocupado.

Silencio, para despues escuchar un sonido seco, como cuando el movil se cae al suelo.

La llamada termino.

...

¡Oh Dios! esto no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía.- penso Edward que tenía la cabeza hundida en las manos, mientras estaba sentado en una de las sillas de las oficinas del FBI.

Habían alertado a Emmett, tras no encontrar rastro de Bella en ninguna parte, este había adelantado su regreso inmediatamente.

Gracias a esto pudieron atrapar a un sujeto, tras encontrar el precioso y reluciente maserati de Bella totalmente quemado, se había comprobado que era complice de James junto a una mujer llamada Victoria, su nombre era Laurent, alto de piel morena y pelo en rastras.

Emmett salio furico de la sala de interrogación, aunque había usado toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse en no lanzarsele a golpes a Laurent este no había soltado prenda de donde estaba Bella.

Los hombres al ver a Emmett salir Edward, Nathan, Charlie y Jacob -Jasper y Carlisle se habían tenido que cuiar a las chicas- se acercaron inmediatamente a él deseosos de obtener algo de información.

-¿Ha dicho algo?- pregunto Edward.

Emmett bufo y nego con la cabeza frustrado y enojado.

-Ese idiota se niega a hablar.- se dejo caer en una de las sillas, tratando de convencerse que no era la mejor de las ideas de regrasarse y matar a Laurent, lo necesitaban vivo, muerto solo retrasaría la busqueda de su hermana, pero nadie había dicho nada de mal herido, no Emmett concentrate, se reprendio.

El jefe del FBI observo a los hombres ahí reunidos, había llegado a tomarle aprecio al joven agente y no podía ni imaginarse el dolor que estaba sintiendo, siendo el el mayor de dos hermanas que las quería mucho.

Regreso a la sala de interrogación y tomo a Laurent del cuello arrastrandolo hasta la puerta.

-¿Ves al hombre con bigote?- Laurent asintio.- Jefe de policia de Forks y padre de Isabella.- informo.- ¿Al moreno y al castaño?- asintio.- _mejores _amigos de Isabella, ¿Al agente que te interrogo hace unos momentos?- volvio a asentir.- Hermano _mayor _de Isabella, ¿Y al cobrizo?- en esta ocasión ya no contesto, era mas que obvio que ya lo había visto.- _ese_ es el hombre que esta profundamente enamorado de Isabella.

-¿Y que quiere? ¿Qué me conmueva? ¿Les aplaudo?

-No, solo creí que era conveniente que supieras que _**Todos** _estan mas que furiosos contigo- el jefe sonrio burlón- y digamos que hipoteticamente... si la llave de tu celda se me llegase a "perder"- dijo haciendo comillas- y alguno de ellos si no es que todos la encontraran, tal ves quisieran hacerte una vistas, creeme que aqui nadie se molestaria en defenderte.

Laurent de repente se puso palido contemplando la contextura de los hombres, todos estaban altos y musculosos, y suponía que facilmente podrían meterle una buena páliza.

Ni siquiera James merece este sacrificio.- pensó como el traidor que era.

Trago grueso y despues de unos momentos asintio hacia el jefe.

Despues de unos minutos, el jefe volvía a salir de la sala de interrogación mas animado.

-¡Hey Swan!- grito a Emmett, quien este al oír el grito de su jefe inmediatamente volteeo- ya sabemos donde esta Bella.- exclamo haciendo que los hombres se pararan al instante al escuchar la noticia.

...

**Bella pov**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un agudo dolor en la cabeza causando que soltara un bajo gemido, quise llevar mis manos a esta para tratar de calmarlo un poco pero no pude, mis manos estaban atadas con una soga.

Fue cuando tome conciencia de lo que había pasado.

El coche se me había parado, salí a buscar señal, alguien me perseguía y despues oscuridad.

Asustada inspeccione el lugar donde me encontraba.

Parecía ser una bodega, por la cantidad de cajas y objetos que habían aplidadas en el lugar, estaba ligeramente oscura, lo suficiente para poder ver, me encontraba sentada en el piso con mis manos atadas a mi espalda, en lo que creía era un tubo.

Pero lo mas importante estaba sola, pero no por mucho tiempo.

La puerta de abrio con un ruidoso rechinido y por ella entro James.

Mi cuerpo se estremecio a causa del miedo y asco al reconocerlo, se veía exactamente igual que hace un año, tal vez el pelo un poco mas largo, pero por lo demas no había cambiado mucho, sus ojos azules me observaron burlones y lascivos.

Detras de él, entro una hermosa mujer, con el pelo rizado color fuego, cuerpo bonito y ojos tambien azules que me miraban con superiorodad y burla.

-Veo que la Bella durmiente a despertado.- dijo James, el simple sonido de su voz hacia que me dieran ganas de vomitar.

Me quede callada.

-Dejanos solos Victoria.- ordeno James, quien la mujer -que ahora abía que se llamaba Victoria- obedecio sumisamente abandonando el lugar.

Un escalofrío me recorrio el cuerpo al tomar conciencia de que ahora estaba sola con James, tenía miedo, si y mucho pero trate de no demostrarlo.

El rubio se me acerco y yo me aleje lo mas que mi posición me permitía, esto no le agrado a James.

-¡No, no te alejes!- bramó enojado, me tomo de la barbilla encajandome sus dedos con brusquedad, estaba segura de que me quedaria una marca.- No sabes lo dificil que fue conseguirte.- susurro pasando la otra mano por mis mejillas, el simple contacto ya me hacía sentir sucia.- siempre escondida detras de esa seguridad ¿no? pero eso solo hacía el juego mas interesante, pero sabes que creo, a ti tambien te gustaba, si no, no habrías salido tu sola, al final fue demasiado fácil.

-Estas enfermo.- susurre.

James se alejo.

-Sabes bien que en el fondo me quieres, rogaras por que te haga mía.

-Antes muerta.- declare

-Como quieras **_Bella_**, nunca me ha llamado la atención la necrofilia, pero tratandose de ti, estoy dispuesto a probar.

-Me das asco.- susurre.

James no se molesto en contestar simplemente dio media vuelta y salio de la bodega.

...

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, minutos, horas, días, para mi era igual, mi esotmago reclamaba por algo de comida, pero me había negado tajantemente a probar bocado alguno de los que me habían traido, lo mas seguro era que contuvieran alguna sustancia ya sea para matarme o drogarme.

De ninguna manera.

De alguna forma el miedo se había ido, dandole paso a la rábia, no le daría el gusto de verme asustada y rendida ante el.

Tenía que pensar, sabia que eran prácticamente nulas las posibilidades de escapar, pero no me rendiria, lucharia hasta mi ultimo aliento si era necesario.

Trate de recordar en los libros que había leído alguna escena parecida a esta, si lo se, la mayoría era ficción, pero era eso o nada.

Recordaba que en toda pareja de asesinos o criminales había un psicopata y un sociopata.

El psicopata por lo general era ordenado, planeaba todo e incluso podía llevar una doble vida sin problemas y nadíe sospecharía de él.

El sociopata actuaba por impulso, era nervioso ante el publico y bajo una situación de estres se descontrolaba.

Sin dudas el psicopata aquí era James, se mantuvo en silencio por mas de un año, pasando despercibido, por lo que Victoria debía ser la sociopata, solo debía presionarla y listo.

Despues me decían que leer ese tipo de libros no me servian en nada.

-¿Por que haces esto?- le pregunte a Victoria quien me estaba "cuidando" mientras James no estaba.

Pense que no contestaría pero para mi sorpresa lo hizo.

-Amo a James y si esto le complace a mi tambien.

-¿No te importa que el no te ame?- pregunté para meter cizaña.

-Por supuesto que me ama- exclamo indignada

Sonreí, estaba funcionando

-No, no te ama, me ama a mi.

-¡Tu solo eres un capricho pasajero! ¡El se quedara conmigo!

-¿Ah, si? si en estos instantes yo le pidiera que te dejara para estar conmigo, lo haría sin pensarlo- Victoria se puso roja del coraje.- Apuesto a que cuando se revuelca contigo, se imagina que lo esta haciendo conmigo ¿Dime en alguna ocasión no te ha llamado Isabella?- la idea me repugnaba mas a mi que a ella de eso estaba segura.- Pero, quedatelo, es una basura, un depravado, y un bastardo yo para nada lo quiero.

Victoria se lanzo a mi con una navaja en la mano, pero yo ya la estaba esperando, gracias a Dios no me habían atado los pies, por lo que fue fácil meterle una patada en el estomago causando que se tropezara y golpeara con las cajas perdiendo momentaneamente el conocimiento.

La navaja que justo lado de mis piernas, por lo que con ayuda de estas la impluse para llevarla hasta mi espalda donde pude agarrarla no sin dificultad y cortar la cuerda, en estos momentos agrdecía tener buena flexibilidad.

Agarre a Victoria y la amarre donde minutos antes había estado yo, me asegure de que los nudos estuvieran bien apretados y la amordaze.

El ruido de la puerta ser abierta hizo que cerrara los ojos, sabía que mi victoria no podía durar mucho.

James miro incredulo la escena y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me abalanze a él golpenadolo.

-¡Maldita Perra!- farfullo mientras forcejeabamos, sentí el filo de la navaja que se hndia en un costado mío haciendome jadear del dolor, había sacado su arma y en un momento de distracción esta salio volando, James confiado en que estaba lo suficientemente lastimada fue a buscar el arma, no lo pense dos veces y salí corriendo, con ayuda de la adrenalina.

A abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que estabamos en medio de un bosque.

Corrí lo mas que pude, que no fue mucho, el dolor en mi costado izquierdo incremento considerablemente gracias a la herida, me quedaba sin aire, así que m tube entre unos arbustos rogandole a Dios que no me encontrara.

_**¿Así que es todo? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí esperando tu fin?**_

¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? ¡No puedo moverme!

Trate de normalizar mi respiración, ya que en esos momentos jadeaba, tenía que estar en silencio lo mas posible, por lo que puse una mano en mi boca para evitar que escaparan los sollozos que luchaban por salir y la otra la lleve a la herida.

Me dolia la idea de pensar que tal ves ya no volvería a ver a la gente que quería, tantas cosas que deje inconclusas y otras que ni siquiera comenze, sueños por los cuales luchar, ahora ya nada quedaba.

Como si fuera una pelicula, recorde los momentos mas importantes de mi corta vida, cada detalle: desde mi infancia con Emmett, mis verguenzas y torpezas, cuando me mude a Forks y conocí a los Cullen y Hale, la primera vez ue vi a Edward, mi primer beso y mi primera vez con el, cuando me entere de la apuesta y viaje a Italia, mi encuentro con Nathan y cuando salve a Aro, mi proyecto.

Todos y cada uno de ellos conformaban mi vida, bueno y malos sin excpeción alguna. No me arrepentía de nada, tal ves fui una cobarde al huir en cuanto se me presentaron los problemas en Forks con Edward, pero eso me llevo a conocer a Nathan, Aro, Demetri, Félix y aunque desgraciadamente tambien a James, no lo cambiaria.

Tal vez solo fue cuestión del destino, yo que se, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y si algo me había dejado de enseñanza era que no podía irme sin haber luchado hasta el final.

Con esta nueva determinación quite la mano que cubría mi boca y tome la roca mas grande que estaba a mi alcance, dudaba mucho poderme siquiera arrastrar para conseguir algo mejor, despues de todo el tenía un arma, pero una roca era mejor a nada.

Levante mi brazo dispuesta a lanzarle el proyectil en cuanto lo divisara cuando una mano grande la aprezo y otra me tapo la boca, emepece a retorcerme como podía, cuando una voz familiar me susurro al oido.

-Shh... tranquila Bella soy Emmett- juro que el alivio que sentí en ese momento fue tan fuerte, que de no ser porque ya estaba en el suelo hubiera terminado en él.- estas a salvo ahora estoy aqui.

-¡Vamos Isabella! ¡Sal de donde estes! ¡No te lastimare! no mucho al menos.- grito James de algn lugar causando que me tensara.

Se oyeron tres disparos, me encogí en los brazos de mi hermano pensando que habíamos sido descubiertos, pero al instante comprendí que los disparos habían venido del lado contrario a la voz de James.

-Todo acabo.- murmuro Emmett abrazandome por la espalda y dandome un beso en el cabello.

Trato de levantarme pero jadee de dolor. Emmett alarmado me reviso con la vista y abrio enormemente los ojos asustados al fijarse de la gran mancha de sangre que tenía en mi abdomen. Me dí cuenta de que el no se había percatado de que estaba herida, pues todo el tiempo estuvo a mi espalda y su concentración en James.

Un policia llego hasta nosotros, con la repiración agitada y un arma en la mano.

-¿Que haces? saca...- su vista se fijo en mi herida.- Oh...- con sus manos palpo superficialmente la herida y despues comunico algo por un intercomunicado que traía.- Sera mejor que no la muevas o se esangrara, la ambulancia viene en camino.

El policia se alejo nuevamente.

-Resiste pequeña.- susurro Emmett acariciando mi mejilla.

Le sonreí tristemente, yo sabía que era mucha la sangre qe había perdido y cada vez me sentía mas mareada.

-Te quiero Emmett, eres un gran hermano y quiero que sepas que siempre estuve muy orgullosa de tí.- susurre de vuelta.

-¡No te despidas maldita sea!- exclamo mientras dos lagrimas se delizaban por sus mejillas.

Negue suavemente con la cabeza, lleve una mano a su mejilla ara acariciarla, aunque creo que no fue buena idea pues la manche con sangre, a el no parecio importarle por lo que no me detuve.

-Dejame hablar, por favor, ambos sabemos que tal vez no tenga mas oportunidad- iba a interrumpirme.- por favor.

Me observo en silencio, aunque sabía que por dentro estaba gritando, lo podía ver en sus ojos que me observaban impotentes.

No dijo nada mas, por lo que yo continue.

Sonreí.

-¿Sabes algo? acabo de superar mi fobia a las arañas.

-¿Como lo hiciste?- pregunto siguiendome la corriente.

-En la bodega había muchas, es fácil ignorarlas cuando se tiene algo mas iportante en lo que concentrarte.

-Lamento haberte puesto esa araña en la cabeza a los ocho años.

Me encogí de hombro o al menos hice e intento.

-¿Qué es un hermano mayor si no le causa algun trauma a su hermanita?

-Perdoname Bella, por favor.- sollozo Emmett hundiendo su cabeza en mi cabello.

-Shh... ya lo hice, en realidad lo había hecho hace tiempo, pero no queri admitirlo.- confese en voz baja.- solo prometeme una cosa.

-Lo que quieras.- contesto inmediatamente.

-Haras muy feliz a Rosalie, seras un gran esposo y un excelente padre.

Emmett sonrio a traves de las lagrimas.

-Rosalie esta embarazada.- sonreí incluso mas que él.- eres la primera en enterarse.

-Felicidades, lamento que tal ves yo nunca pueda decirte que seras tio- cerre los ojos mientrasuna lagrima a pesar de mis intentos de retenerla se escapaba.- pero puedo decirte como se siente saber que seras tio, es putamente genial.

Escuche la risa de Emmett mitad llanto.

Abrí los ojos y empece a ver puntos negros y de colores, sentía los ojos pesados y muy cansada, sabía que si no era ahora tal vez ya no sería nunca.

-Dile a mis padres que los amo Emmett, que les agradezco todo lo que hiceron por mí- Emmett nego freneticamente con la cabeza, reusandose a la idea de que me despidiera, lo ignore y continue.- A los chicos que tambien los quiero y que todo quedo en el pasado, a Nathan que fue el mejor amigo que pude haber conseguido y a Edward...- Dios, tantas cosas que anhelaba decirle y sin embargo ya no podía.- dile que busque en mi mesita de noche...

No pude seguir hablando, pues sentía como me ahogaba, tosí y un liquido caliente salio de mi boca desde mi garganta, por el sabor metalico en mi lengua era sangre.

-¡Bella!- grito Emmett.

De pronto varias personas me rodearon y escuche un vehiculo acercarse.

Pero yo estaba cansada y la oscuridad me invitaba a dormir.

-¡Traigan el defribilador!- fue lo ultimo que escuche, antes de sumergirme en un profundo sueño.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**¡CHAN CHAN CHAN! COMO VEN CHICAS!  
**

**¡Me encanto la escena entre hermanos! les juro que llore mientras la escribia.  
**

**Han encontrado a Bella, pero parece que ella ya no quiere despertar,,,**

**¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Quieren final feliz o dramatico?  
**

**Una disculpa se que tenia que haber subido ayer pero no pude, estoy en semana de examenes, me enferme de la gripa y por si fuera poco me entro un bloqueo :I  
**

**Pero aqui esta y en compensación esta incluso mas largo que el anterior, ahora si puedo decir que este es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito :D  
**

**Por cierto el siguiente tambien sera un Narrador pov ya que bella pues se esta muriendo y no puede contar nada ok?  
**

**¿Que tal?  
**

**¿Reviews?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DenisseR_Cullen.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno a petición de muchas chicas que me dejaron en sus Reviews que querían un Edward POV en vez del narrador POV, decidi hacerlo en agradecimiento a todas ustedes que me han apoyado :D pero al final como veran a continuacion si habra un pequeño narrador POV.  
**

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES:  
**

**Algunas me dijeron que Bella no se había despedido de su madre, pero si lo hizo al mencionar **_"__Dile a mis padres que los amo Emmett"_ **hablo en plural (Charlie, Renne, Aro).**_**  
**_

**Bella SI puede morir, lo digo porque tambien me dijeron que ella no podia morir. He leído algunos fics donde el protagonista muere, muy triste en verdad pero deja su escencia o alguna enseñanza en los que quedan vivos.  
**

**Las votaciones estan algo cerradas, muchas quieren final feliz otras dramatico, asi que tendran que leer para saber que pasa.  
**

**.**

**.**

_No pude seguir hablando, pues sentía como me ahogaba, tosí y un liquido caliente salio de mi boca desde mi garganta, por el sabor metalico en mi lengua era sangre._

_-¡Bella!- grito Emmett._

_De pronto varias personas me rodearon y escuche un vehiculo acercarse._

_Pero yo estaba cansada y la oscuridad me invitaba a dormir._

_-¡Traigan el defribilador!- fue lo ultimo que escuche, antes de sumergirme en un profundo sueño._

**.**

**Edward POV**

**_Por que sientes la pasión que arde siempre en tu respiración _  
_así igual que yo, _  
_por que tienes la ansiedad _  
_de vivir soñando en libertad _  
_así igual que yo_  
**

Todo marchaba bien, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer, Bella a pesar de que fuí un estupido me dio una nueva oportunidad y carajo que no la iba a desperdiciar, antes me tiraba por un acantilado.

Sentir sus labios esa noche en la boda de Emmett y Rosalie nuevamente, fue el paraiso, moriria feliz en ellos.

!Mierda! recordar sus labios mientras conducía no era la mejor de las ideas.

Emmett había llamado a la familia para anunciar que la busqueda había terminado.

Pero la lucha de Bella aun no, y a juzgar por el tono de su voz no era nada bueno.

Las lagrimas empañaban mi vista al solo imaginarme a la mujer de mi vida lastimada, en una cama del hospital.

**_por que tienes una fé  
imposible de romper  
por que sientes esa luz  
aunque no la vez _**

Aprete mi agarre en el volante, hubiera querido ser yo quien matara a la alimaña de James, lenta dolorosamente y aun asi no hubiera sido suficiente.

Tan pronto como me estacione, sali volando hacia donde Emmett me había indicado que estaba Bella. Al llegar ahí fue al unico que vi, al parecer mi manera desenfrenada de conducir me había permitido ser el primero de la familia en llegar.

Corrí hasta él, quien tenia sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su rostro escondido en las manos, por lo que pude apreciar aun llevaba el uniforme.

-¡Emmett!- grite. El aludido levanto la cabeza para verme, su rostro estaba demacrado y por el corrian lagrimas, sus ojos rojos, y el pelo alborotado, pero eso no fue lo que me hizo pararme de golpe.

Su rostro y camisa estaban manchados.

Sangre.

El asintio comprendiendo mi pregunta silenciosa.

Mi estomago se revolvio y tuve que recargarme en la pared para no desvanecerme, Bella me necesitaba y no podía desmayarme.

_**por que aprendes a volar  
aunque tengas que caer  
porque sabes que no hay  
ya nada que perder **_

Respire profundo, aguantando las lagrimas y me acerque a él, se veía destrozado y no era para menos.

-¿Como esta ella?

Emmett tardo unos momentos en responderme.

-No lo se.- negó desesperado pasandose las manos por el cabello.- Esta en cirugía, perdio mucha sangre, pero nadie quiere decirme nada ¡Joder, es mi hermana!.

Asenti, comprendiendo la frustración e impotencia solo que las mías multiplicadas al triple

Unos minutos mas tarde la familia llego, y Emmett tuvo que cambiarse y lavarse despues de que Renne se desmayara y poco falto para que tambien lo hiciera Charlie, no los culpaba yo estuve a punto de hacerlo.

Gracias a Dios, permitieron que Carlisle al empezar su turno ingresara al quirofano, tardo aproximadamente otras dos horas para que volviera a salir, inmediatamente nos acercamos a él.

Carlisle suspiro y miro detenidamente el rostro de todos nosotros, se había puesto tras su mascara profesional de medico, aunque en sus ojos se veía que tambien estaba sufriendo.

_**por eso tú me salvarás, me guiarás, **  
**me sanarás si caigo alguna vez, **  
**tan solo llename la fé y sanaré **  
_

-Por favor Carlisle, dinos algo de mi niña...- rogo Renne.

Mi padre me miro por algunos segundos para despues dirigirse al resto.

-Isabella ha perdido mucha sangre- comenzo- su corazón se ha parado dos veces, gracias a la intervencion de los medicos pudimos hacer algo a tiempo.

Cerre los ojos mientras sentía las lagrimas acudir a ellos.

_**Bella había muerto dos veces...**_

El simple pensamiento me hizo estremecerme y me obligue a abrir los ojos nuevamente al escuchar la voz de mi padre hablar otra vez.

-Su estado en estos momentos es sumamente delicado, su pulso esta muy bajo y si su corazón decide pararse nuevamente...- su voz se desvanecio conforme iba hablando, no era necesario que terminara la frase, todos sabíamos que era lo que pasaría. Escuche como Carlisle suspiraba.- Existe una gran posibilidad de que eso pase, todo dependera de su avance.

Dios...

Fue como si me hubieran golpeado con una bola demoledora. Esto no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando.

La vida de Bella dependía de un hilo, y por ende la mía tambien.

Sin ella yo no era nada, ni nadie.

_**por eso yo te cuidaré, te esperaré, **  
**vigilaré que tengas que beber **  
**cuando tu amor muera de sed **  
**y te amaré y te amaré**_

Despues de que Carlisle se fuera, me sente en una de las sillas. Emmett le había pedido a Rosalie que se marchara pues en su estado no era conveniente estar aqui, no sabía de lo que hablaban pero me daba una gran idea a lo que se referían, quise alegrarme por ellos pero simplemente en esos momentos no podía.

Alguien se me acerco, levante la vista para toparme con Emmett, tenía la mandibula apretada y podía ver que estaba indeciso entre decirme algo, no lo presione y espere.

El y yo no habíamos vuelto a tener la amistad que teniamos, desde que Bella se había ido, y francamente no lo podía culpar si hubiera sido al reves yo no me hubiera vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Al final suspiro y se tallo la cara con las manos.

-Antes de que... Bella perdiera el conocimiento- hizo una pausa para tomar aire, en seguida al escuchar el nombre de ella me puse atento.- Me dijo que buscaras en su mesita de noche.

Bella quería que yo viera algo, fuese lo que fuese debía ser importante como para mencionarlo en... esos momentos, yo quería verlo, pero no quería irme, no sabiendo que ella tras esa puerta luchaba por su vida.

Emmett siguio mi mirada hasta la puerta y despues volvio a mirarme, suspiro y se paso la mano por su cabellos.

-Ve... Bella **_quiere_**que lo veas, si sucede algo ten por seguro que nos comunicaremos contigo.- lo mire indeciso.- ademas esto va para largo.- asenti y despues de agradecerle corrí hasta el auto, no sin antes pedirle las llaves de la casa a Charlie, el pobre estaba tan aturdido que me las dio sin siquiera preguntar.

_**por que sabes que el amor  
es lo que hace a un hombre algo mejor  
así igual que yo**_

Entre a la vivienda de los Swan y subí rápido las escaleras hasta la habitacion de Bella, al entrar su aroma me golpeo fresas y fressias, aunque quise cerrar los ojos y disfrutar por unos momentos mas de la tranquilidad que me llenaba fui directamente a la mesita, esta tenia llave pero no se veía por ningun lado por lo que con un jalón algo brusco abrí el cajon, solo esperaba que a Bella no le importase cuando despertara.

_**Si despertaba...**_

Sacudí mi cabeza para desterrar esos pensamientos, claro que ella lo iba a hacer.

Sonreí automaticamente al ver que había guardado la flor y la nota que le había dejado en la mesa de la cocina hace tiempo, seguí revolviendo hasta que me tope con un frasco de somniferos, negue suavemente con la cabeza, pobre de mi Bella, todo este tiempo sufriendo en silencio.

Seguí buscando hasta encontrar un sobre, parecia ser una carta, tal vez...

Mi pregunta fue contestada al girarlo y ver ecrito mi nombre con la letra de Bella.

Guarde el sobre en mi chaqueta y me regrese al hospital, no queria estar mas tiempo alejado de Bella por si algo sucedia, una ves que me avisaron que no había ningun cambio baje a la cafetería para obtener algo de privacidad, sentia que el papel pesaba cinco kilos en la bolsa de mi chaqueta.

Me sente en una mesa alejada y desocupada y respire profundo preparandome mentalemente para lo que fuera que Bella me queria decir.

**_Edward..._**

**_Hacía mucho que no escribia, formaba parte de mi terapia en Italia, pero hoy senti la neceidad de hacerlo, nada como plasmar lo que quieres en tinta y papel ¿no crees?  
_**

**_Pero en algo es distinta esta carta... porque esta es honesta.  
_**

**_Hoy fue la boda de mi hermano y Rosalie, hoy fue la noche en donde decidi darte una segunda oportunidad, no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto, se que eres sincero cuando me dices que me quieres, pero ahora me cuesta confiar.  
_**

**_Y hay algo que tengo que confesarte: Aun te amo.  
_**

**_Por mas que intente no hacerlo, olvidarte y aunque a ratos lo conseguia, no lo logre. Seguias en mí, pense que poco a poco me curaba, me acostumbraria a la idea de que tu ya no estabas conmigo ni lo estarias, pero tu recuerdo seguia tan vivo...  
_**

**_Llevo mucho tiempo intentando no sentir esto, lo he intentado de verdad, pero al fin me rendi._**

**_Si estas leyendo esta carta, hay de dos: O fui demasiado cobarde para decirtelo de frente y te entregue la carta, o James me encontro.  
_**

**_Como sea, solo quería que lo supieras.  
_**

**_Mantener tu recuerdo tenia sus cosas positivas ¿Sabes? Cuando a mi mente venían los recuerdos de James tocandome esa noche, inmediatamente tu recuerdo de cuando haciamos el amor los sustituía, me aferre a eso, a tus caricias a tus besos.  
_**

**_A ti Edward, en cierta parte tu me ayudaste.  
_**

**_Te amo, y por fin hoy lo he aceptado.  
_**

**_Siempre tuya... Bella Swan.  
_**

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una lagrima callo en el papel.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz familiar.

Levante el rostro para toparme con Nathan.

_**por que tienes una fé imposible de romper **  
**por que sientes esa luz aunque no la vez **  
**por que aprendes a volar aunque tengas que caer **  
**porque sabes que no hay ya nada que perder** _

-No.- no me moleste en ocultar la verdad, era mas que obvio.

El asintio y se sento en frente de mí.

-Te entiendo.- susurro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tenia que preguntarle, era una duda que llevaba días consumiendome.

-¿Tu... la quieres?- el italiano estudio mi rostro y despues asintio.

-Como a una hermana.- declaro sonriendo tristemente.- No te voy a negar que cuando la conocí trate de ligarmela, pero despues comprendí que ella necesitaba mas que eso, alguien que la apoyara y me converti en su amigo, no fue dificil, Bella es encantadora.

-Lo es.- coincidi.

-Y testataruda.- resoplo Nathan divertido.- ¿Puedes creer que una ves tenía 39º de temperatura y aun así se negaba a abandonar la oficina?

-Viniendo de ella, lo creo.- respondi soltando una risita.

-Tuvieron que sacarla los guardias cargando, y aun asi se aferro al escritorio, hasta que se lo llevo al elevador.

Seguimos compartiendo algunas anecdotas de Bella, ahora veía porque ella lo quería mucho, se veía que era una gran persona.

Las horas pasaban y las cosas se complicaron un poco, pues los medios de comunicacion se enteraron y ahora en todos los canales había noticias sobre ella y una gran turba de reporteros fuera del hospital.

_**¿Que como se encontraba...? ¿Que pasaria con el proyecto...? ¿Quien fue el culpable...?**_

Y miles de preguntas mas se oían, y claro la llegada del millonario Aro Vulturi al hospital no ayudo mucho.

**_por eso tú me salvarás, me guiarás, _  
_me sanarás si caigo alguna vez, _  
_ tan solo llename la fé y sanaré_ **

Las horas pasaban y aun no teniamos noticias sobre Bella, mi cabello estaba mas que revuelto de tantas veces que había pasado mi mano por él.

**_-Dios, por favor no permitas que nada le pase, por_ favor.-**rogue en la capilla del hospital.- _**Te lo suplico, ella... ella tiene aun tanto por hacer, te dare lo que quieras, mi alma mi cuerpo, todo pero por favor, no te la lleves.**_

**Narrador POV.  
**

Había pasado ya siete horas desde que Bella fue ingresada al hospital, su estado era grave, había perdido mucha sangre y no había nada que los medicos pudieran hacer, mas que esperar y rogar por un milagro.

Carlisle obsverba a su familia, para él todos los presentes ahí lo eran, miro en especial a su hijo mayor que estaba sentado en el piso con la cara escondida entre sus manos.

Suspiro

Había una pequeña ezperanza de que Bella pudiera salvarse y él lo sabía, pero para eso tenía que esperar a que esta recayera nuevamente para poder ponerla en acción, no le había dicho nada a su familia, pues las posibilidades de que todo saliera bien era casí nulas y sabía que despues el golpe seria mucho mayor.

A las 11:32 el aparato que monitoreaba el ritmo cardiaco de Bella empezo a sonar, en cuestión de segundo entraron a la habitación un ejercito de doctores y enfermeras.

Todos pensaban lo mismo.

_**El tercer paro cardiaco.**_

_**por eso yo te cuidaré, te esperaré,  
vigilaré que tengas que beber  
cuando tu amor muera de sed  
y te amaré **_

-¡Desfibrilador!- ordeno Carlisle.

Despues de algunos intentos con el aparato se consiguio tener un leve pulso, pero aun era peligrosamente bajo.

-¡Traigame la inyección!- volvio a gritar Carlisle, para segundos despues inyectar justo en el corazon una droga, que provocaba una sensación muy parecida a la adrenalina, en cuestion de segundos, el pulso se incremento a un ritmo desaforado.

Bella abrio los ojos de golpe, trataba de enfocar la vista en algo pero solo veía borrones de colores que iban y venian muy rápido.

-¡Doctor, si no normalizamos el pulso abra un cuarto paro cardiaco!.- anuncio la enfermera.

Esta era la segunda cosa que preocupaba a Carlisle, la primera era que no se le alcanzara a suministrar la droga a tiempo y la tercera que sufrira una sobredosis.

Despues de media hora, Carlisle salio del cuarto fatigado.

Miro a la familia, todos estaban llorando pero tenian su atención a excpcion de Renne que se había desmayado en cuanto Bella entro en crisis y aun estaba tratando de recuperarse.

-Familia...- murmuro lentamente para despues sonreir.- La recuperamos, Bella esta viva y fuera de peligro.

**_por eso tú me salvarás, me guiarás,  
me sanarás si caigo alguna vez,  
tan solo llename la fé y sanaré  
por eso yo te cuidaré, te esperaré,  
vigilaré que tengas que beber  
cuando tu amor muera de sed  
y te amaré y te amaré_**

.

.

.

.

.

* La cancion es: el angel que eres tu de sin bandera

**¿Bien, que tal?**

**Despues de todo decidi que Bella viviria, estuve a nada de matarla jaja.**

**Chicas estoy muy emocionada, pues en el anterior capitulo fue en el que mas reviews he tenido, es por eso que fue tanta la emocion que las recompense con el Edward POV, y subí antes.  
**

**Ya solo nos falta un capitulo mas y el epilogo chicas :(  
**

**¿Reviews?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DenisseR_Cullen  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Despues de media hora, Carlisle salio del cuarto fatigado._

_Miro a la familia, todos estaban llorando pero tenian su atención a excpcion de Renne que se había desmayado en cuanto Bella entro en crisis y aun estaba tratando de recuperarse._

_-Familia...- murmuro lentamente para despues sonreir.- La recuperamos, Bella esta viva y fuera de peligro._

_**por eso tú me salvarás, me guiarás,  
me sanarás si caigo alguna vez,  
tan solo llename la fé y sanaré  
por eso yo te cuidaré, te esperaré,  
vigilaré que tengas que beber  
cuando tu amor muera de sed  
y te amaré y te amaré**_

_._

.

**Bella POV.**

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, pero a la vez era como si flotase, no lo podía describir era algo raro.

A mi nariz llegaba un olor como de alcohol, medicina y desinfectante, desgraciadamente por experiencia sabía que esos olores juntos no podía ser bueno.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana me cego momentaneamente, tuve que esperarme unos momentos para que mis ojos se acostumbraran, tan solo con verl el techo y reconocer que la superficie donde estaba acostada era una cama y todo de un impoluto color blanco, mis sospechas se confirmaron.

Estaba en un hospital o clinica, pero ¿Por que?

Cerre nuevamente los ojos tratando de acordarme que era lo que me había llevado hasta ese lugar, vagamente recordaba estar encerrada en un lugar, el rostro de James y creo que tambien había una mujer, no lo se, un bosque y a mi hermano pidiendome disculpas.

Despues de eso nada.

Escuche la puerta de la habitación - que recien ahora me daba cuenta que era privada- ser abierta, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una mujer que rondaba entre los treinta y los treinta y cinco de edad, ataviada en un uniforme de enfermera y ojos color miel que al encontrarse con los mios, se sorprendio notablemente y salio corriendo, creo escucharla murmurar un _**"Desperto, desperto"**_

No se porque pero su actitud me parecio divertida.

No pasaron ni dos minutos -o al menos eso me parecio en mi estado de "confusión"- cuando ahora Carlisle fue el que entro.

-Gracias a Dios.- susurro cuando llego hasta mí.

Sonreí, siempre me alegraba verlo.

-Hola.- salude con voz ronca.

Me devolvio la sonrisa mas amplia mostrando su reluciente dentadura.

-No hables.- pidio amablemente, empezo a revisar las maquinas que estaban a mi lado.

Algo en la nariz comenzo a incomodarme, trate de levantar mi mano para llevarla hasta ella, ¡Vaya! exclame mentalmente, pareciera que depronto hubiera pesado algunos cinco kilos mi brazo, me concentre en llevar a cabo esa simple tarea y cuando al fin pude tocar, el objeto que ahora me daba cuenta que era una manguerita con la llema de mis dedos la voz de Carlisle me distrajo.

-Ni se te ocurra.- me regaño dulcemente alejando mi mano.

Frunci el ceño, despues de todo el trabajo que me costo llegar hasta mi nariz y terminar cansada ¡El aleja mi mano como si nada!

-¿Por que me siento así?

-¿Te duele algo?- pregunto inmediatamente preocupado.

-No, no lo se.- hasta yo me daba cuenta que mi voz parecia como si estuviese ebria.- es algo... raro, desorientada y como si estuviese foltando

-Es porque estas drogada.- respondio simplemente.

-Te juro que yo no consumo drogas.- conteste

Carlisle nego con la cabeza, mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Te creo.- miro hacia la puerta y suspiro.- Creo que es hora de que le de permiso de entrar a mi hijo, antes de que haga una zanja en el pasillo de tanto pasearse.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Edward esta aqui?

-¿Acaso lo dudas?- inquirio el retoricamente. Sin esperar respuesta de mi parte avanzo hasta la puerta y salio, ni siquiera alcanzo a cerrarse, pues Edward entro por ella casí corriendo.

No me paso desapercibido de que se quedo pasamado unos segundos en el centro de la habitación al verme, antes de dirijirse hacia donde estaba yo.

Llevaba unos jeans negros de mezclilla y una camisa a botones azules algo arrugada, su cabello estaba demasiado revuelto y tenía unas notables ojeras.

Y aun así se veía malditamente hermoso, tanto que dolía.

Vaya ni siquiera las drogas evitaban que tanto mi cuerpo como mi corazón y cerebro reaccionaran al igual que siempre a su presencia.

Acaricio mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos, su mano temblaba y apenas rozaba mi mejilla como si tuviese miedo a romperme, observe sus ojos acuosos y no puede evitar que los míos se pusieran de igual forma.

-Hola.- susurre con una leve sonrisa.

-Oh Dios.- sollozo hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello, podía sentir como inhalaba y besaba el tope de mi cabeza.- Gracias, gracias, gracias...- murmuraba una y otra vez.- Mi Bella, mi dulce angel mio, estas aqui, conmigo, gracias.- Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo fijamente, su mirada verde era hipnotizante.- Te amo.

Edward volvio a hundir su rostro en mi cuello, mientras se calmaba, no dijimos nada en unos minutos, sabía que ambos necesitabamos ese breve silencio para asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Creí que te perdia.- dijo en voz baja.

Sonreí, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero si me cansaba el simple hecho de llevar mi manos a mi nariz supuse que me sería imposible.

-Pero aqui me tienes.- acaricie levemente su mejilla y el recargo su cara levemente en mi palma.

-Y no sabes que tan malditamente feliz estoy por eso.

-¿Leíste mi carta?- pregunte avergonzada. El asintio, suspire.- siempre estuviste conmigo.- susurre

-Yo nunca deje de pensar en ti.- nuestro momento "cursi- romantico- reconciliación." Fue interrumpido por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.- Parece que estan ansiosos por verte, no los culpo, me han dejado ser el primero en entrar.

-¿Ansiosos?

-Nos tenias muy preocupados a todos, asi que no esperabas que se quedaran en sus casas ¿Cierto?

-Edward.- el aludido me miro para hacerme saber que tenia toda su atención.

-Amo cuando dices mi nombre.- senti como mis mejillas se calentaban mientras el reia por lo bajo y acariciaba una de ellas.- Amo tu sonrojo.

La estupida maquina a la que estaba conectada empezo a pitar mas fuerte.

¡Mierda, esto era vergonzoso!

Carlisle entro como alma que lo lleva el diablo a la habitación causando que lo miraramos sorprendidos.

-¿Bella esta bien? ¿Sufrio otra crisis?- pregunto atropelladamente, sin esperar una respuesta empezo a revisarme a mi y a la dichosa maquina, creo que no encontro lo que buscaba porque nos miro con las cejas enarcadas.-¿Que fue lo que paso?

Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos.

-No se a que te...

-El monitor marca que e corazon de Bella se acelero.- interrumpio Carlisle a Edward.

-A eso.- respondi yo sin saber a que venia tanto alboroto.- Edward hizo un par de comentarios que ocasiono que yo me sonrojase...

Carlisle no parecio muy contento con mi respuesta pues fruncio el ceño y se dirigio a Edward.

-Que su corazon se altere no es bueno para ella por el momento, debemos esperar un tiempo para asegurarnos de que no tendra complicaciones ni sufra otra crisis.

Yo escuchaba todo esto confundida, sabía que mi estado de semi-obnibulacion mi mente no procesaba gran cosa pero esto sin duda me tenia perdida.

-Carlisle.- susurre haciendo que los dos hombres se callasen y me miraran.- ¿Cuales fueron los daños?

El aludido suspiro y me miro con aprhensión, pero sinceramanete a estas alturas y despues de lo que paso podría con lo que me dijera.

-Hubo un corte en el abdomen de lado izquierdo, afortunadamente no perforo ningun organo importante pero causo que perdieras demasiada sangre afectando a tu corazon y causando que sufrieras tres paros cardiacos por lo que en estos momentos esta algo delicado, dos costillas derechas rotas que supongo fue durante el forcejeo, una pequeña contusión en la cabeza que creo fue la que usaron para que perdieras la conciencia, no hay de que preocuparse solo sentiras una leve molestia que se te quitara rápidamente y algunos rasguños y moretones.

_**Bueno si que estaba jodida pero, pudo ser pero ¿no?**_

Carlisle sonrio como si adivinara mis pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, con el debido cuidado y descanso estaras como nueva.

-Yo me encargare de eso.- agrego Edward, sonreí eso significaba que el **_estaría_ **conmigo.

Tuvieron que hacer pasar a la familia despues de que Carlisle les advirtiera que no hicieran mucho escandalo pues no era muy recomendable para mi estado.

El primero que entro a la habitación fue Emmett, y Nathan pisandole los talones.

Verlos de nuevo fue como un balsamo de alivio, despues de que por unos momentos llegue a pensar que jamas los volvería a ver.

-¿De verdad estas llorando?- pregunte shockeada al ver a Nathan limpiandose un par de lagrimas despues de saludar a todos.

En realidad solo le habían permitido la entrada a algunos como a: Renne, Charlie, Emmett, Nathan, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, pues eran muchos.

Y claro Edward, quien no se había movido de mi lado en ningun momento.

-Claro que estoy llorando- admitio sin verguenza alguna- casí dejas huerfanos a nuestros cinco hijos.- rodee los ojos y trate de no reírme al recordar la broma que le había jugado a Charlie (N/A: recuerden capitulo 17) pues al reirme me dolia a pesar de estar toda anestesiada.

Dos costillas fracturadas y la cicatriz de la cirugía por la cortada no era cualquier cosa.

Y el muy idiota lo sabía, incluso quiso a ponerse a contar chistes hasta que mi padre lo amenazo con sacar su arma si no se callaba, era un chico listo.

Negue con la cabeza, que podía hacer aun asi lo quería.

Había una duda que realmente me estaba carcomiendo, no me atrevía a hacerla saber en voz alta pues en verdad estaba disfrutando de la visita.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Edward notando mi inquietud.

Suspire.

-Yo... ¿Que fue lo que paso con...?- no fue necesario decir nombre alguno, sabían a lo que me refería.

Se creo un tenso silencio, era esto lo que me temía que la atmosfera de paz y armonía se rompiera, pero no podia evadirlo siempre había una realidad y debiamos afrontarlo, era hora de hablar de las cosas serias.

-No tienes que preocuparte ya de él Bella.- dijo Emmett con voz tensa tomando la palabra, claro el aqui era el policia involucrado en esto.

-¿A... a que te refieres con eso?- pregunte

-No sobrevivio a las heridas de balas.- Asenti lentamente sin saber que mas decir, era algo surrealista pensar que la persona que me atormento y ocasiono pesadillas durante lo que me parecio un gran tiempo ahora ya no existia.

Me senti aliviada, pero sobre todo... libre.

-En cuanto salgas del hospital y estes en buenas condiciones se empezara el proceso legal para poder dictarles la condena a sus complices.- informo Emmett.- Por cierto hiciste un buen trabajo con los nudos de la soga.

Sonreí levemente a la ves que otra duda emezaba a formarse, pero esta vez no me atrevi a darla a conocer.

**_Cuando salga del Hospital..._**

Si Aro fue capaz de mantenerme internada una semana por una fractura en el brazo, y si ahora sumamos a la protectora de mi familia y el paranoico de Edward ¿En cuanto tiempo...?

No, ni siquiera queria pensar en la respuesta.

La hora de visita se termino y las enfermeras practicamente obligaron a todos a abandonar la habitacion.

Ya era de noche, el cuarto estaba iluminado solo por las luces de las maquinas y la poca luz de la luna que lograba filtrarse por la ventana, Edward se había quedado conmigo sabía que no había dormido mucho pues las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos lo delataban, había insistido de que se fuera a su casa a pasar la noche para que pudiera descansar, pero fue una batalla perdida, Edward realmente era mas terco que yo, y ahora estaba dormido en un sillon que le habían facilitado, a lado mío.

A pesar de que me habían vuelto a suministrar medicamentos para el dolor no podía dormir.

Rememoraba los rostros todos ahí reunidos como lo que eran, una familia y me lleno de un sentimiento indescriptible.

Mi familia.

Y estuve a nada de perderlo todo.

En ese momento la realidad me golpeo duro, no se si fue efecto retardado a causa de las drogas que me suministraron o era que andaba muy lenta, pero recordar verlos reír y convívir comprendi la magnitud de los hechos.

La vida realmente depende de un hilo, somos muy fragiles y eso no lo comprendemos, no sabemos apreciar lo que tenemos hasta que ya lo vemos perdido o estamos a punto de perderlos, la vida es demasiado buena para durar y hasta que no estamos a punto de encarar nuestro final no lo vemos.

Yo tuve que pasar por todo esto para poder entenderlo.

Tenia una buena familia, a ambos padres, un padrastro y un padre autoproclamado por voluntad propia y a Esme y Carlisle que tambien los podía denominar así, Nathan era un hermano para mi, siempre incondicional a mi lado.

Y estaba Edward.

El habia tenido sus erorres, todos los teniamos como humanos que eramos, me había demostrado que de verdad estaba arrepentido, y yo lo amaba.

Todo mundo merece segundas oportunidades, asi como Dios me había dado la mía.

Un sollozo escapo de mi garganta, alertando de inmediato a Edward.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? Llamare a Carlisle...- hablo atropelladamente,

-Edward...- susurre deteniendo su paranoia.

-Dime que tienes- suplico tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Te amo.- dije con toda seguridad viendolo directamente a los ojos.

El sonrio ampliamente.

-Tambien te amo.- respondio uniendo nuestras frentes.

-Quiero besarte- hable en voz baja como si fuese un secreto, repitiendo sus mismas palabras que el me había dicho anteriormente.

El río suavemente pero despues gimio como si estuviese sufriendo.

-Yo tambien, pero no creo que tu corazon resista uno de mis besos.- rodee los ojos.

-A la mierda.- dije estampando mis labios con los suyos.

**.**

**.  
**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que estaba internada, Edward había salido a la cafetería por lo que aproveche para mandar un par de correos electronicos desde mi Blackberry a algunos inversionistas en el proyecto de Sonrisa de Angel.

Se habían negado a dejarme trabajar en el proyecto de Sonrisa de Angel por el momento, pues segun ellos debía "descansar"

Gracias a Dios pude convencer facilmente a Nathan de traerme mi celular "de contrabando" como lo llamaba él, solo fue necesario un par de pucheros para que cayera, en estos momentos segun el no me podía negar nada.

Escuche la puerta de la habitación ser abierta, e imediatamente escondi mi celular debajo de mí, reprimiendo el gemido de dolor que quiso escapar de mi boca debido al brusco movimiento.

Edward ingreso con un cafe en la mano, y me extendio la otra que no tenía ocupada como si esperase algo, lo observe y tenia las cejas enarcadas mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¿Que?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Damelo.

-¿Que cosa?

-Isabella...- Suspire resignada, cuando me llamaba por mi nombre completo no podia ser bueno.

Con -ahora- cuidado meti mi mano tras mi espalda y saque el celular poniendoselo en la palma de la mano de la mala gana.

-¿Como te diste cuenta?- gruñi.

-No eres nada discreta- se burlo ante mi actitud infantil.

...

-Deja de mirarme como idiota.- reclame al sentir la fija mirada de Edward.

Estaba de mal humor, me sentia incomoda al estar en la misma posición, no me podía mover al tener todo el abdomen delicado, me habían confiscado oficialmente mi celular y tenía hambre, pero la comida de los hospitales en verdad no me gustaba.

Edward sonrío para nada ofendido-

-Esque soy un idiota, un idiota enamorado que esta feliz de que estas conmigo.- mi enojo se esfumo al orilo hablar, era increible como este hombre con tan solo unas palabras podía derretirme.

-Yo tambien estoy feliz de estar contigo, pero no ando con una sonrisa boba todo el día.- me burle.

-Pues deberías, practicamente moristes tres veces- replico mas serio.

-Creo que eso me convertiria en un triple zombie.- reflexione fingiendo sorpresa para disipar esa expresión de su rostro.

Edward sonrio.

-Cuidemonos de Bella, se va a comer nuestros cerebros.- exclamo Nathan quien iba entrando a la habitación y había escuchado la ultima parte de la conversación.

-Si y fuera tu ni me preocuparia, no se de que cerebro me hablas.

-Auch Bella, eso dolio.- reclamo con fingida indignación aunque la sonrisa de su rostro lo traiciono.

Edward rompio a reir.

-Ya hablando en serio- dijo con asombrosa seriedad.- si fueras un zombie de quien te comerias el cerebro primero.

Aunque quise no pude evitar reír, segundos despues me arrepenti al sentir un agudo dolor.

¿Juegos de mesa para que? Con ellos bastaba para entretenerme.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Bueno chicas aqui esta el ultimo capitulo ya solo falta el final :(  
**

**Perdon por no actualizar la semana pasada pero se me vienen los segundos paraciales ¡Si lo se! demasiado rapido.**

**Para que me entiendan, mi preparatoria es a dos años por lo que tengo que andarme al tiro si quiero aprobar.  
**

**AVISO: chicas, para las que me preguntan si seguire escribiendo : POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!  
**

**Amo escribir y creo que jamas me cansare de hacerlo, es un escape para mi asi que aqui esta el summary de mi siguiente historia.  
**

**Un cuento sin final.  
**

**-¿Tu... alguna vez has pensado en el suicidio?-No soy una cobarde.- Porque si en la escuela no te dejas, pisotear con ellos lo permites.- Porque se los debo.-¿Que es esto?- Esto... es mi via de escape de la realidad, esta es mi verdadera yo.  
**

**En un rato subire el primer capitulo de la historia, les recomiendo que se pasen por ahi en mi perfil podran encontrarla, sera Bella POV y Edward POV.  
**


	28. epilologo

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Me limpie el sudor de las palmas de las manos en el vestido, estaba nerviosa, sentia mis piernas como gelatina, creia que me iba a desmayar o que de un momento a otro iba a vomitar.

Realmente esperaba que no me ocurriera ninguna de las dos cosas.

Si, había llegado el momento tan esperado.

Hoy por fin era la inaguración de Sonrisa de Angel y estaba preparandome para dar, no un discurso, si no "el discurso" como lo llamaba Nathan.

Despues de tanto que pasamos al fin lo había logrado.

Tanto Emmett y yo nos tuvimos que someter a terapia psicologica, yo por el trauma que pase y Emmett quien a pesar de que es su trabajo ver cosas como esas no podia sacarse de la mente mi imagen tendida en el suelo del bosque cubierta de sangre, incluso en las noches había tenido pesadillas con eso, me sentia algo culpable ya que por mi causa el tenia que soportar eso.

Y que mejor que Jasper para remediarlo.

Al principio había tenido mis dudas sobre dejarme tratar por él, no me agradaba la idea de que alguien tan cercano como ahora lo era, se enterara de toda la mierda que tenia acumulada en la cabeza, pero debía admitir que Jasper sabia lo que hacia y termine por convencerme.

-¡Isabella, sienta tu presioso trasero en la madita silla de una buena vez!- grito Nathan.

Rodee los ojos.

Estaban empeñados en que entrase al escenario en una silla de ruedas, no me dejaban hacer el mas minimo esfuerzo, a pesar de que realmente yo me sentia bien, la herida había cerrado completamente y ya solo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz, justo a un lado de mi tatuaje como recordatorio de esa noche.

Había durado alrededor de un mes internada en el hospital, y eso porque amenze con escaparme dos veces si no me dejaban salir ya de ese lugar, aunque una vez que puse un pie fuera del hospital- bueno metaforicamente, ya que hay si me obligaron a usar una silla de ruedas- me dieron ganas de regresarme corriendo hacia mi habitación.

El lugar estaba inundado de reporteros, gracias a Dios que Félix y Demetri estaban hay conmigo, ademas de otros guardaespaldas de Aro para ayudarme a salir "sana y salva", aunque eso no evito que tuviera que dar una conferencia a la prensa para calmar los rumores y decir que el proycto seguia en pie.

-Voy a olvidar que acabas de llamarle precioso al trasero de mi no novia.- dijo Edward llegando hasta a mi y abrazandome.- tranquila lo haras excelente.

Si, despues de todo Edward y yo habíamos reanudado nuestra relacion, todo mundo se merece una seguna oportunidad y si la vida me la dio a mi era justo que yo se la diera a él.

Nuestro "noviazgo" iba de maravilla, ahora podíamos hablar abiertamente de temas que en el pasado nos hizo daño, era necesario para poder superar las trabas que se nos ponian, y aunque aun no habíamos tenido contacto fisico mas alla de unos cuantos besos y caricias pasionales, cuando se nos subian las hormonas, todo iba perfeccto.

-Voy a vomitar.- masculle.

-Bueno, ve el lado positivo, si lo haces, sera un discurso que nadie olvidara.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Bufe.

-Tonto.- dije golpeandolo en el pecho.

-Era una broma amor, estaras estupenda.- tomo mi barbilla para girarme hacia el y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-¡Hey! dejen de estarse comiendo.- exclamo Nathan.- y sientate de una buena vez.

-Olvidalo, no me senta...- me vi interrumpida por la voz del presentador anunciando mi turno.

-Suerte.- alcanze a escuchar a Edward, pues sali corriendo en cuanto vi que Nathan venia hacia mi con la maldita silla.

...

Solte una pequeña carcajada mientras observaba la foto, en ella apareciamos toda **_mi_**familia, tanto de Forks como de Italia en el dia de la apertura de Sonrisa de Angel.

Me estire perezosamente, había estado todo el dia acostada en el sillon, recordando no tan viejos tiempos, pues de eso había sido apenas un año.

Afortunadamente, Sonrisa de Angel había triunfado mejor de lo que esperaba, miles de niños hoy recibian su rehabilitación y otros mas estaban por hacerlo.

Guarde el album de fotografias, en su caja y me dispuse a llevarlo al armario.

-¡Isabella, que crees que estas haciendo!- Dijo Edward entrando por la puerta y caminando hacia mi con el ceño fruncido.- sabes que no puedes...- y aqui viene de nuevo el discurso de siempre.

**_No, otra vez_****_no-_ **gemi internamente.

¿Me había caido y herido? No

¿Estaba enferma? No

Esto era algo mucho mejor.

**_¡Si, estaba embarazada! ¿Pueden creerlo?_**

**_No, pues ni yo lo creía cuando me entere.  
_**

**__**Al parecer, el dia en que Edward y yo al fin estuvimos preparados para dar _**ese**_paso, eran tantas las ganas y frustracion que teniamos acumuladas, que de la _efusividad _el condon se rompio, pero nosotros ni enterados, si no hasta dos semanas despues que me di cuenta que estaba retrasada en mi periodo.

Inmediatamente fui a comprar la prueba casera de embarazo a la farmacia, y por supuesto salio positivo.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, pues simplemente al sospechar del posible embarazo, yo ya amaba a este bebe pero no sabía como reaccionaria Edward, ademas de que era consciente de que tal ves aun no estabamos preparados para eso.

Prepare una cena especial esa noche, y cuando crei prudente solte la bomba, bueno mas bien, cuando anuncie la hora del postre yo me servi un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y a Edward le di la prueba.

Se desmayo.

Si señoras y señores, como lo leen, Edward Cullen se desmayo.

Inmediatamente pense lo peor, y me heche a llorar. Cuando el susodicho recobro la conciencia -despues de que le vacie una jarra de agua- me encontro en ese estado me abrazo y susurro al oido: **_Voy a ser papa, gracias por esto._**

**__**Y bueno mis preocupaciones sobre si lo queria o no, se fueron al caño.

Pero ahora tenía que lidiar con un Edward sobreprotector.

Aunque debo admitir que la parte mas emocionante fue cuando se lo dije a Emmett, despues de nuestra escena en el bosque cuando le dije que tal ves yo nunca le daria el gusto de ser tio, literalmente lloro de la felicidad, ellos ya tenian a su pequeña Rosebell Marie Swan Hale, e iban por el niño.

-¿Acaso me estas escuchando?- pregunto Edward indignado trayendome al presente, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me arrebato la caja con las fotografias.

-No.- dije sinceramente.

Bufo a la ves que dejaba la caja a un lado y me giraba para abrazarme por la espalda.

-¿Que voy hacer contigo?- susurro con voz dulce en mi oido, causando que me estremeciera, las hormonas no solo habían puesto al tope mis emociones si no que tambien habían incrementado mi apetito sexual, y no es como si Edward se quejara de eso.

Senti como acariciaba mi vientre, donde apenas y se distinguia el pequeño bultito de tres meses.

-Amarme- susurre en respuesta.

-Ya lo hago, ya **_los_ **amo- contesto- apenas y puedo esperar a que lleves oficialmente mi apellido.

-Dos semanas, aunque ya soy tuya.

**_Y el amor roto cuando vuelve a nacer, crece mas bello que el primero, mas fuerte, mas grande._**

_** Willian Sheakspeare.**_

**FIN  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Bueno chicas esta historia llega a su final.  
**

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras que estuvieron siguiendome desde un principio, y a las que poco a poco se fueron integrando en el transcurso.  
**

**Esto es para mi algo muy emocionante, y me da gusto compartirlo con todas ustedes chicas.  
**

**Una cosa: PUEDEN ENCONTRAR OFICIALMENTE YA OTRA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY COMENZANDO EN MI PERFIL: _UN CUENTO SIN FINAL_  
**

**__**En esta historia habra tanto Edward y Bella POV pasense por ella y diganme si la sigo o no ok?

**Nuevamente gracias a todas.**

**Un beso y nos vemos pronto en la otra historia  
**

**DenisseR_Cullen.  
**


End file.
